My Precious Tetsuya
by Hyra Z
Summary: -HIATUS-(Sedang membuat skripsi dan persiapan sidang) Saat masa lalu berpengaruh begitu besar pada diri Tetsuya. Akankah ada seseorang yang dapat menyentuh hatinya yang telah beku? Di saat bahkan Tetsuya tak menginginkan orang tersebut. WARN: BOY LOVE, HURT/COMFORT, DRAMA. Pair: AkaKuro. -Republish Vanilla Drops. COVER: Google.
1. PROLOG

_**A/N :: Cerita Vanilla Drops gue publish ulang, karena ternyata pas gue baca itu berantakan banget pada bagian awalnya. Gak jamin sih kalau publishan ulang ini lebih rapih, tapi gak ada salahnya kan gue edit lagi?  
Cerita jelas gak berubah. Kecuali penambahan dan penghapusan beberapa kata aja. Dan mungkin ide. Setelah gue baca lagi, ada part yang gak selaras karena perubahan tujuan cerita yang gue lakuin tanpa sadar. Mungkin gak keliatan perbedaannya bagi readers, tapi gue nyadar banget.**_

 **Chapter 1: Prolog**

Hujan turun begitu deras dan anak laki-laki itu menatap nanar pemandangan didepannya. Sekali lagi dia ditinggalkan oleh yang dia cintai. Apakah dia begitu pantas untuk dibuang? Dicampakan? Dan ditinggalkan? Jika mencintai begitu sakit dia tidak butuh bentuk perasaan seperti itu.

Anak laki-laki berusia tujuh tahun itu meraih, menggendong tubuh anjingnya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Memeluk tubuh yang mulai kaku tersebut, berharap didunia ini dia masih memiliki pegangan. Namun dirinya telah tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

Senyum sang malaikat telah menghilang. Dunianya hanya berupa gambaran kelam, luka yang tergores sejak usianya yang belia terpatri jelas didalam hati. Membekas dan meredupkan cahayanya. Emosinya terkubur didalam hati, tak pernah terukir dalam paras manisnya. Kosong dan hampa.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer.**

 **Chara : Tadatoshi Fujimaki & Hyra Z to OC**

 **Original Story : Hyra Z / Hir(z)a**

 **Genre: Sho-ai, Drama, Romance, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Character: Kuroko. T, Akashi. S, Ogiwara. S, Amane Shiori (OC)**

 **WARNING::**

 **Cerita ini mengandung unsur boy love, dan beberapa kesalahan dalam penulisan.**

 **.**

 **Saya tidak menerima Flame.**

 **.**

 **Saya tidak memiliki jangkauan waktu untuk mengupdate cerita ini.**

* * *

.

 **Prolog**

.

"Tetsuya!" teriak seorang wanita yang bernama Ringo, bibi dari anak laki-laki yang dipanggil namanya tersebut.

Dengan berlari-lari, Tetsuya kecil menghampiri wanita tersebut. Ringo menyipitkan mata saat melihat penampilan Tetsuya yang sangat kotor dan lusuh.

"cih, bocah sial. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau kotor seperti itu? kau ingin mencemari rumahku ini ya!"

"Maaf, ba-san. I-ini karena…" Tetsuya mengigit bibir bawahnya, tak sanggup berkata-kata mengingat kejadian didepan rumah. Anjing yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai teman satu-satunya telah mati dan terkubur di tanah dingin belakang rumah.

"Sudah, aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu. Rapihkan rumah ini, aku tak ingin rumah ini tampak lusuh dan menjijikan sepertimu." ujar Ringo. " Pantas saja ayah dan ibu mu tidak menginginkan mu. Ibu mu juga hanya menitipkan mu disini dan bersenang-senang di luar sana. Jika bukan karena uang yang setiap bulan ibumu kirimkan jangan harap aku membiarkanmu tinggal disini."

Tetsuya menundukan kepalanya, hatinya serasa diremas dan air mata tampak menggenang disudut matanya.

"heh, kau menangis bocah? Cih, kau tidak kusuruh untuk menangis! Ambil sapu dan mulai bersihkan. Parasit sepertimu memang tak berguna selain menjadi pesuruh."

Setelah puas memaki Tetsuya, Ringo berjalan keluar rumah. Menggunakan waktunya untuk menghabiskan beberapa uang dan meneguk bir bersama pria-pria yang lebih suka menatap nakal tubuhnya.

Tetsuya meringkuk setelah sosok bibinya menghilang dibalik pintu. Kini rasa sesak didadanya menjadi dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Tetsuya hanya menangis dalam kebisuan sesekali terisak pelan tanpa memanggil sebuah nama seperti, _'Okaa-san'_ atau _'Otou-san'_.

― _Karena nama itu tak lebih dari luka itu sendiri._

.

oOo oOo

.

Usia Tetsuya menginjak dua belas tahun saat dia kembali melihat ibunya, dan dibawa keluar dari rumah Ringo. Wanita yang menjadi ibu kandungnya memiliki suami baru yang juga memiliki seorang anak seusianya, Tetsuya tinggal bersama mereka dan hidupnya berubah. Bukan lagi alat untuk membersihkan dan merapihkan, bukan lagi sebagai anak yang tak diinginkan. Tapi rasa pahit dan luka yang besar tak bisa hilang dan terlupa begitu saja.

Kebahagiaan polos khas anak-anak telah hilang sejak lama, senyum tulus yang harusnya menghiasi wajah manis itu tak pernah mengembang. Tubuh mungil dan lembut itu telah berdiri tegak dari segala kepahitan yang dialaminya, walau kini warna hatinya telah berubah. Tenggelam diselimuti bayang-bayang, matikah? Tidak ada yang cukup jauh memasuki hatinya untuk bisa tahu.

 _Tidak ada sampai kisah ini dimulai_

.

.

.

 _I look at my hands and feel sad_

 _Cause the spaces between my fingers_

 _(Vanilla Twilight.)_

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.


	2. Precious 01

Tetsuya menatap dua sosok dari kejauhan dengan tatapan tak suka. Semester awal sebagai murid kelas dua baru saja dimulai, dan sekarang dihadapannya muncul pemandangan yang tidak disukainya. Salah satu dari sosok itu melambaikan tangannya kearah Tetsuya sambil tersenyum lebar. Mengabaikannya Tetsuya memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah menjauh, menimbulkan kernyitan didahi orang tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer.**

 **Chara : Tadatoshi Fujimaki & Hyra Z to OC.**

 **Story : Hyra Z**

 **Genre: Sho-ai, Drama, Romance, Family, Friendship. Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Character: Kuroko. T, Akashi. S, Ogiwara. S, Amane Shiori (OC)**

 **WARNING::**

 **Cerita ini mengandung unsur boy love, dan beberapa kesalahan dalam penulisan. Saya tidak menerima Flame. Saya tidak memiliki jangkauan waktu untuk kapan saya akan meng-update cerita ini.**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Precious 1**

.

Langkah kaki setengah berlari terdengar dibelakang Tetsuya. Tahu siapa yang menghampirinya Tetsuya tidak berusaha membalikan badannya, sampai tepukan dipundak menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda berambut cokelat menyapanya dan berjalan disampingnya.

"Yo, Tetsu. Kau ini teman sendiri menyapa diacuhkan."

"Ah. Gomen, Ogiwara-kun. Aku sedang melamun."

"Kau ini!" Ogiwara mendelik sebal kepada pemuda bersurai bluenette disampingnya, dan mencubit pipi yang memiliki raut wajah datar tersebut.

"Sakit, Ogiwara-kun." kata Tetsuya dengan nada datar, membuat Ogiwara melongos kesal.

"Cih, kalo sakit ucapkan dengan nada yang terdengar seperti kesakitan Tetsu!"

"Sakit?" ucap Tetsuya sekali lagi.

"Ahk, kau ini gunakan nada kesakitan, bukan nada tanya seperti itu!" Ogiwara mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Tetsuya hanya menatap Ogiwara dengan wajah datar.

"Huh, berteman denganmu bisa-bisa usiaku terpotong sepuluh tahun!" ujar Ogiwara sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, Ogiwara-kun."

"Itu bukan pujian!" teriak Ogiwara. Tetsuya mengabaikan Ogiwara dan berjalan lebih cepat. Pemuda bersurai bluenette itu menarik sedikit bibirnya kesamping, tipis nyaris seperti senyuman saat samar-samar mendengar dumelan Ogiwara dibelakangnya.

Tetsuya masuk kedalam kelasnya setelah bell berbunyi. Dia sudah berpisah jalan dengan Ogiwara karena kelas mereka berbeda. Letak kelas Ogiwara berada dekat dengan anak-anak kelas satu, dan Tetsuya di ujung yang lainnya.

"Tetsuyacchi!" suara teriakan cempreng, sebelum disusul terjangan dari mahluk bersurai pirang saat melihat sang biru muda masuk kedalam kelas.

"Kise-kun, lepas." Tetsuya menatap datar mahluk pirang berwajah cantik disebelahnya. Merasa sudah puas memeluk Tetsuya, Kise melepaskan pelukannya tersebut. Melempar senyum tak bersalah setelah membuat Tetsuya nyaris tak bernafas.

Enggan berbasa-basi karena memang tidak perlu, Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku ketiga dari depan yang berdampingan dengan jendela. Duduk disana, dan disusul Kise yang merupakan teman sebangkunya.

Di depan meja mereka tampak pemuda bersurai raven dan indigo sedang bercakap-cakap lalu ditimbrungi suara Kise yang ikut dalam pembicaraan. Enggan mengikuti pecakapan tiga sahabatnya, Tetsuya lebih memilih mengarahkan tatapannya keluar jendela. Menatap langit yang senada dengan warna matanya.

.

 **oOo oOo**

.

 _Suara barang pecah, lalu suara berisik yang cukup membuat jantung berdebar kencang karena kaget dari arah luar. Meringkuk takut didalam lemari, balita bersurai bluenette tersebut meminta perlindungan disana dan kehangatan dari selembar selimut kumal yang berbau apek dan pesing._

 _Merasa suara-suara menakutkan diluar sudah menghilang, balita tersebut dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati keluar dari persembunyiannya. Melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar. Ditatapnya ruangan yang sudah kembali berantakan seperti pemandangan yang sudah biasa menyapannya. Tampak buku-buku jatuh dari rak, pajangan dan pigura kaca yang hancur dan pecah. Hening dan gelap selalu itu yang hadir setelah semua suara gaduh dan menakutkan seperti raungan monster itu berlalu._

" _Okaa-san…" panggil lirih balita tersebut. Hening._

" _Otou-san…" kembali balita tersebut memanggil. Hening._

 _Otou-san… Okaa-san… hiks, Okaa-san…" Balita tersebut menangis dan terus memanggil dua nama tersebut, tapi keheningan dan kegelapan saja yang ada menyapa. Menyelimuti balita tersebut hingga tertidur karena kelelahan._

 _._

 _._

"Tetsuyacchi… Tetsuyacchi!" panggil seseorang diantara ketidaksadaran Tetsuya. Mengerjapkan matanya dan sedikit mengernyit saat cahaya matahari terlihat menyilaukan, sebelum manik aquamarine tersebut terbiasa. Mengalihkan pandangannya menatap si pirang yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Istirahat. Ayo kita kekantin ssu" Berdiri dari duduknya, Tetsuya mengikuti Kise dan tiga sahabatnya berjalan keluar dari kelas.

"Tidurmu nyenyak sekali, Tetsu-kun." ujar sang indigo, Himuro.

"Untung tidak ada sensei yang menegur." kali ini sang raven menimpali, Takao.

"tidak mungkin ada yang berani ssu!" ujar Ryouta "Bagaimanapun Tetsuya itu anak ketua yayasan sekaligus donatur utama di sekolah ini."

Tetsuya diam tak menanggapi, dia tidak berminat dengan topik yang dibahas sahabatnya. Lagipula semua nama dan harta ini bukan hak miliknya, dia bukan siapa-siapa jika dia dibuang kembali. Tetsuya berjalan lebih cepat dan melangkah menuju kelas Ogiwara.

Kini mereka berlima berjalan beriringan kekantin, Tetsuya memisahkan diri dan berjalan menuju tempat penjualan vanilla shake. Menyela antrian hingga tiba dibarisan depan. Mengambil minuman pesanannya, Tetsuya memutar badannya. Baru dua langkah dia berjalan seseorang menabraknya, membuat minuman berwarna biru pucat tersebut jatuh mengenai baju seragamnya yang putih.

"Go-gomen." ucap perempuan yang menabrak Tetsuya.

Memandang datar perempuan tersebut, Tetsuya kini menatap minumannya yang tinggal separuh dan menumpahkan minuman tersebut kekepala perempuan yang menabraknya. Meninggalkan gelas plastik serta sedotan jatuh disamping perempuan malang tersebut dan melangkah pergi. Tetsuya sudah tidak berminat membeli lagi minuman favoritenya. Tetsuya pergi tanpa mempedulikan isakan kecil dari sang perempuan dan bisikan dari para penonton disekitarnya.

Melangkah keluar dari kantin mengabaikan panggilan keempat temannya, Tetsuya berjalan menuju loker dilantai bawah. Matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok gadis bersurai peach. Ekspresi Tetsuya mengeras dan kosong seketika.

.

.

"Tetsuya, baik-baik saja?" tanya Himuro, menatap baju Tetsuya yang sudah diganti dengan yang bersih. Himuro tersenyum lembut, mengelus surai halus pemuda tersebut. Tetsuya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Tetsuya kali ini memandang sendu Himuro sambil mengelus perutnya. Mengenal arti tatapan tersebut, Himuro mengeluarkan kotak makanannya yang langsung diserbu oleh Kise, Takao, Tetsuya dan Ogiwara. Himuro hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan keempat temannya tersebut jika bertemu dengan makanan buatannya. Membiarkan bekal makanannya dihabiskan, Himuro menatap pintu masuk kelas. Senyumnya mengembang saat sosok tinggi bersurai Amethyst melangkah menghampirinya.

"Muro-chin." panggil sosok tersebut yang didampingi pemuda tan bersurai navy.

"Iya..." ucap Himuro sambil tersenyum, yang lalu mengambil bekal satu lagi dari tasnya dan menyerahkan kepada pemuda bersurai amethyst, Murasakibara.

"Terima kasih, muro-chin." Murasakibara mengacak surai indigo milik Himuro dengan sayang.

"Heh, shin-chan mana?" ujar Takao mencari sosok pemilik surai jade yang tsundere.

"Shintarou dan Akashi sedang ada pertemuan Dewan Siswa" ucap sang tan, Aomine.

"heh, tidak seru~" ucap Takao sambil menggigit sumpitnya.

"Huh, berhentilah menggoda si Tsundere itu Takao." ucap Aomine.

"Heh, aku tidak menggodanya. Itu ungkapan cinta-ku pada Shin-chan~"

Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pernyataan Takao. Melangkahkan kakinya pemuda tan itu menghampiri kekasihnya, Kise. Di elusnya pipi pemuda pirang tersebut sambil tersenyum miring sebelum menjatuhkan kecupan singkat di bibir tipis tersebut.

"Da-Daikicchi ini di sekolah ssu!" bersemu merah, Kise mengerjap malu-malu.

"lalu?" Daiki hanya menaikan salah satu alisnya, seolah tak peduli.

"Hay, pasangan gay disana! Berhentilah bermesaraan. Kalian membuatku iritasi." tegur Ogiwara. Aomine melempakan tatapan mematikannya kearah Ogiwara, dan Ogiwara dengan cueknya kembali menyantap makanan dihadapannya.

"Psst, Tetsu…" Ogiwara memanggil Tetsuya yang sudah selesai makan. "teman-teman kita tidak ada yang waras ya?"

Ogiwara melirik Himuro yang merupakan teman masa kecil Murasakibara, tapi lebih seperti ibunya. Lalu melihat Ryouta yang kini berpacaran dengan si hitam Aomine dan meresmikan status mereka di seluruh sekolah, sukses menciptakan fans para Fujodan dengan julukan ' **AoKi Best ever!** '.

"Nanti akulah yang akan menjadi orang paling waras dikelompok ini." lanjut Ogiwara menatap Tetsuya dengan serius. Tetsuya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan lemas. Mengiyakan saja, toh memang kenyataannya tidak ada yang 'waras' di kelompok mereka.

Himuro yang mencintai sahabat kecilnya, tapi tak pernah dianggap lebih kecuali sebagai ibu pengganti dan teman masa kecil saja. Kise yang memiliki ratusan fans wanita, dan suka membuat patah hati mereka dengan bertindak brengsek, justru jatuh cinta pada pemuda meskulin berkulit tan yang tampan dan mengejar pemuda tersebut. Padahal Tetsuya yakin jika Aomine itu aslinya lurus, selurus-lurusnya. Entah jurus apa yang dia gunakan hingga pemuda straight berkulit tan tersebut jadi belok. Apakah Tetsuya harus bertanya? Jurus yang dipakai Kise..

Ada Takao yang suka mengusili pemuda tsundere dari kelas VVIP, entah karena dasar suka atau memang dia hanya senang mengusili pemuda tersebut. Lalu Ogiwara, seseorang yang baru ikut berbaur dengan mereka saat menginjak bangku SMA. Mengaku sebagai seorang straight, memiliki kepribadian baik yang terlihat memphp kan semua perempuan. Dan masih jomblo. Sampai sekarang. Sedang Tetsuya sendiri...

Tetsuya mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela, menatap langit. Dia selalu suka langit, biru dan hitam seperti dirinya.

.

 **oOo oOo**

.

Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah yang merupakan mansion megah tersebut. Tampak sepi dan hening awalnya sebelum sebuah suara cempreng khas anak-anak memanggil namanya.

"Tetsuya nii-chan!" dari salah satu pintu berdaun dua disana, Tetsuya melihat sosok gadis kecil bersurai scarlet yang tersenyum lebar sambil merentangkan tangannya berlari menuju Tetsuya.

"OKAERI!"

"Tadaima, Seiyuna" ucap Tetsuya datar, mengelus rambut adiknya. Melakukan penolakan halus untuk menggendong gadis kecil tersebut. Gadis kecil itu langsung cemberut.

"Gendong!" minta Seiyuna langsung kepada kakaknya dengan nada merajuk.

"Maaf, nii-san baru pulang dan badan nii-san berkeringat." Tetsuya berujar sambil tersenyum datar.

Seiyuna mempoutkan pipinya dengan lucu dan Tetsuya makin mengacak surai sang adik, sebelum berjalan pergi menaiki tangga bercabang dua. Menaiki arah tangga yang menuju kamarnya. Tak berapa lama didengarnya samar-samar Seiyuna kecil mengucapkan, _"Okaeri, Anii-sama!"_

.

.

" _Tetsuya, gomen. Kau baik-baik dengan Ringo ba-san ya." wanita bersurai bluenette tersebut mengelus lembut kepala anaknya._ _Menatap hampa wanita didepannya, Tetsuya hanya mengangguk kecil._

 _Wanita tersebut memeluk tubuh mungil putranya, membenamkan wajahnya dibahu kecil dan rapuh tersebut. Memeluk tanpa dibalas oleh tangan mungil Tetsuya yang hanya tergolek diam disamping._

" _Sampai jumpa, Tetsuya." Wanita tersebut berdiri dari jongkoknya, memberikan seulas senyum tipis yang rapuh kepada sang putra._

" _Selamat tinggal, Kuroko-san"ucap Tetsuya setelah sosok wanita itu cukup jauh._

 _._

Tetsuya membuka kedua matanya, menatap penampilannya yang tertidur dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah. Dia berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya yang diketuk. Membuka pintunya sedikit, hingga hanya menimbulkan sedikit celah. Tetsuya menatap sosok wanita bersurai bluenette yang berdiri didepan kamarnya dengan datar.

"Tetsuya, tiga puluh menit lagi waktunya makan malam. Bersiaplah." ucap wanita tersebut. Tetsuya hanya mengangguk, dan mulai menutup pintunya.

"Tetsuya.." gerakan Tetsuya terhenti, kembali menatap wanita didepannya. "bagaimana hari-mu disekolah?"

"Baik." Tetsuya menjawab dan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya. Meninggalkan wanita tersebut terpaku didepan pintu sambil mengelus ukiran pintunya dengan perlahan. Menyalurkan pesan tersirat yang tak pernah sang putera tangkap.

Suasana dimeja makan tersebut tampak ramai, walau sumber keberisikan hanya berasal dari satu mahluk mungil bersurai merah. Gadis kecil itu sibuk menceritakan harinya di _Play Group_ dengan cerianya, menimbulkan senyum diwajah wanita bersurai bluenette yang mengelus kepala putrinya dengan sayang. Tak urung sang ayah juga tersenyum melihat ekspresi lucu nan menggemaskan dari si bungsu.

Tetsuya hanya memakan, makanannya tanpa menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Berusaha meminimalisir keberadaan dirinya di meja tersebut. Suara pintu ruang makan yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian semua yang duduk dimeja makan tersebut. Sosok tampan dan meskulin bersurai scarlet dengan manic crimson melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

"Nii-sama!" teriak Seiyuna riang. Disambut senyum tipis dari pemuda yang dipanggil nii-sama tersebut, Seijuurou.

"Kenapa baru datang?" tanya kepala keluarga Akashi. Seijuurou menarik bangku dan duduk disamping sang ayah, berhadapan dengan sang ibu tiri dan bersebelahan dengan adik tirinya, Tetsuya.

"Maaf, Ayah. Ada beberapa tugas osis yang tanggung jika tidak diselesaikan." ucap Seijuurou datar.

Kepala keluarga Akashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, dan melanjutkan makannya.

Tetsuya menggeser sedikit bangkunya menjauh. Menjaga jarak. Tetsuya tidak menyukai Seijuurou, pemuda tersebut memiliki aura otoriter yang sangat mendominasi. Tetsuya merasa kecil dan rendah jika dihadapan pemuda tersebut. Walau teman-teman mereka memiliki hubungan satu sama lain serta status mereka adalah adik-kakak, merupakan rahasia umum jika kedua saudara tiri ini tidak pernah bersinggungan satu dengan lain. Ataupun bertegur sapa dengan akrab.

Bagi Tetsuya, keberadaan Seijuurou adalah hal yang tak nyaman. Seijuurou merupakan Pewaris sah keluarga Akashi, yang diyakini sebagian besar aset dan jabatan Direktur utama akan jatuh ketangannya. Kekuasaan Seijuurou begitu mutlak hingga membuat Tetsuya merasa keberadaannya dalam keluarga tersebut seperti parasit.

Bagi Tetsuya, Seijuurou adalah bentuk penolakan dunia kepadanya yang paling besar. Maka bersinggungan dan berada satu tempat dengannya membuat Tetsuya tidak diinginkan. Harusnya bentuk emosi seperti itu sudah tidak ada dalam diri sang bluenette, tapi entah kenapa Seijuurou selalu bisa menimbulkan emosi tersebut.

―Dibutuhkan, diinginkan,dilindungi,dicintai dan rasa takut ditolak oleh dunia, oleh semua orang. Emosi yang mengerikan. Gelap dan begitu pekat.

"Aku selesai." Tetsuya meletakan pisau dan garpunya.

"Tapi menu penutupnya belum, Tetsuya." ucapan Tetsuya menimbulkan kernyitan halus didahi sang ibu.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Tetsuya berdiri lalu menunduk sopan sebelum berlalu keluar dari ruang makan. Tetsuya tidak menyadari sepasang manik crimson mengikutinya hingga sosoknya hilang tertutup pintu.

.

 **oOo oOo**

.

Manik aquamarine itu memandang dua orang yang tampak bercengkrama dengan akrab. Temannya Ogiwara sedang berbicara dan tersenyum kepada gadis bersurai peach yang dia lihat kemarin pagi juga bersama Ogiwara. Ekspresi Tetsuya mengeras, dengan langkah yang menghentak dia meninggalkan posisinya. Kembali ke kelas.

Ogiwara memasuki kelas Tetsuya dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya, Tetsuya segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke novel yang dia baca tanpa minat tersebut. Pura-pura tidak mengetahui kedatangan sang surai cokelat.

"Ogiwaraccchi sudah gila ssu!" Kise mengernyit jijik melihat senyum Ogiwara yang tidak kunjung luntur.

"Dia gila karena cinta, Kise." ujar Takao sok tahu, dan dihadiahi cubitan gemas dipipi oleh Ogiwara.

"Dia benar-benar sudah sakit.." ucap Takao miris. Kise tertawa mendengar komentar Takao.

"Jadi, Ogiwara-san. Siapa orang yang membuatmu seperti ini?" ucap Himuro.

"Apa? Tidak ada…" ucap Ogiwara dengan wajah memerah.

"kau tak pandai berbohong, apalagi jika wajahmu sudah sebelas dua belas sama pantat monyet ssu!" ucapan Kise dihadiahi jitakan oleh Ogiwara.

"sakit ssu!"

"hn. menurut kalian.. ehem, gadis itu bagaimana?" Ogiwara menunjuk seseorang berambut peach yang terlihat dari pintu kelas yang terbuka.

"yang mana ssu?/mana?/ mana nanodayo?" ucap Kise, Himuro dan Takao. Saat Takao bertanya dengan imbuhan 'nanodayo' semua temannya langsung menjaga jarak.

'satu lagi yang sakit.' batin Kise dan Himuro miris.

"Itu loh yang perempuan berambut peach dengan mata berwarna ungu pucat. Namanya Amane Shiori, menurut kalian gimana?"

Mendapati sosok yang ditunjuk oleh Ogiwara, Himuro, Kise dan Takao langsung terdiam. Melihat reaksi teman-temannya Ogiwara mengernyit bingung.

"Dia cantik, Ogiwara-kun." ucap Tetsuya yang menutup novelnya dan menatap sosok yang disebut bernama Amane tersebut dengan ekspresi datar.

"Gadis impianku memang cantik." ucap Ogiwara, lalu bell masuk berbunyi membuat Ogiwara langsung berlari keluar dari kelas Tetsuya. menuju kelasnya sambil berteriak pamit.

"Tetsuyacchi…" ucap Kise.

"Iya, Kise?" Tetsuya tersenyum datar.

"Tidak ada." Kise menggelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk Tetsuya, sedang Himuro mengelus surai bluenette itu dengan sayang. Takao hanya menatap kearah pintu kesatu titik dimana gadis bersurai peach tadi berdiri.

.

 _Ah, it's truly irritating_

 _I'm dizzy from a damaged everyday routine_

 _The face, look, and voice are all so unpleasant_

 _I hate this_

 _(Masked bitch.)_

.

To be continued

.

.

 **A/N::**

 **Udah kembali lagi?** Iya, udah mulai publish lagi setelah semua hal yang ada. **Fast update?** update gak janji bisa cepat seperti sekarang. Apalagi kalo udah sampai ke part yang belum pernah di publish. **Kenapa di publish ulang?** Ada perubahan tapi gak mencolok sebenarnya, tapi bagi gue mempengaruhi alur dan keselarasan. Bukan karena gue orang yang suka kesempurnaan. Percaya deh dari cara nulis gue aja sekarang ini belum apa-apa dibandingin senior-senior atau junior yang kece-kece gaya bahasanya, suka ngiri dibuatnya. Oh iya, bagi yang mau koreksi bahasa yang gue pakai juga boleh. Untuk pembelajaran chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

 **Judul Ganti?** Mungkin agar maknanya lebih dalem kali ya. My Precious Tetsuya : Tetsuya ku yang berharga. / Tetsuya ku yang Indah/ murni/ mulia. Artinya bersifat memuja, menghargai, memuliakan, bentuk perasaan selayak cinta yang begitu besar. Oke, terlalu banyak clue. Intinya judulnya ini kepingin gue bikin untuk menggambarkan semua perasaan orang yang ada disekitar Tetsuya. Ataupun menggambarkan perasaan seseorang tokoh utama lain untuk Tetsuya yang tentu saja masih samar. **Tentang Tetsuya?** Sebenarnya dia gak terlalu misterius kok. Semua kisah ini sebenarnya berfokus pada dia. Masa lalu, sifat, perilaku, pola pikir, interaksi sosial, kebiasaan. Sayangnya gue gak suka buat sudut pandang dari pov Tetsuya, karena untuk satu hal gue benci jika terjadi pemindahaan pov lain tiba-tiba. Seperti Pov Tetsuya yang disekolah lalu gue musti masuk ke Pov Author untuk menjelaskan alur kisah yang tidak ada Tetsuyanya. Itu mengganggu. Apalagi kalo salah satu dari pov itu berdurasi terlalu pendek.

Oke, sekian Precious 01. Jangan lupa jejak dan Review. Karena saya suka membaca review.

 _Ps. Untuk cerita tambahan MPT mengenai tokoh lain, mungkin akan saya buat sebagai side story di publishan baru. Tapi mungkin tidak dalam waktu dekat. Semua idenya masih samar. Maaf ya bagi yang minta waktu itu di reviewan Vanilla Drops._


	3. Precious 02

Hujan diluar turun begitu deras, Angin dan pohon saling beradu, menimbulkan suara berisik yang menakutkan. Halilintar menyambar-nyambar, cahayanya menerangi ruang kamar seperti blitz sesaat. Suaranya yang meraung seperti cambuk dilangit terdengar.

Pemuda bersurai bluenette meringkuk dalam selimut tebalnya menutup telinga dengan tubuh gemetar, malam ini tidak bersahabat dengannya.

' _seseorang, tolong… bawa mimpi buruk ini pergi…'_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer.**

 **Chara : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Story : Hyra Z**

 **Genre: Sho-ai, Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated: T +**

 **Character: Kuroko. T, Akashi. S, Ogiwara. S, Amane Shiori (OC)**

 **WARNING::**

 **Cerita ini mengandung unsur boy love, dan beberapa kesalahan dalam penulisan. Saya tidak menerima Flame. Saya tidak memiliki jangkauan waktu untuk kapan saya akan meng-update cerita ini.**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Precious 2**

.

Tetsuya melangkahkan kaki memasuki kelas, disekitar bangku tempatnya duduk tampak Takao, Himuro dan Kise sedang bercengkrama. Mereka sedang berbicara dengan suara yang kencang. Tetsuya kadang bertanya-tanya apa topik yang mereka bahas higga tidak pernah habis?

Jam masih menunjukan pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit, masih ada beberapa menit lagi harusnya sebelum bell masuk. Tidak biasanyaTetsuya tidak melihat Ogiwara datang kekelasnya. Tetsuya mengarahkan manik aquamarinenya kearah jendela disamping bangkunya yang menghadap pemandangan luar. Memperlihatkan taman sekolah yang sekelilingnya di apit oleh bangunan sekolah.

Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jam tujuh, melihat kearah lorong terbuka dilantai satu. Dia melihat Ogiwara sedang berbicara dan berjalan dengan Amane. Membuang pandangannya kembali, Tetsuya mengeluarkan buku pelajaran pertama. Tidak peduli jika kelas baru akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi.

Pikiran Tetsuya tidak fokus ke buku, imajinasinya menjelajah ke masa-masa suram yang tersembunyi lima tahun lalu. Suara-suara berisik yang dia benci, aroma memuakan yang pekat, tawa yang terdengar menjijikan, perasaan ingin mati yang begitu dekat. Sekalipun Tetsuya merasa ingin mati, dia tidak bisa karena mereka berhak merasakan setidaknya setetes saja rasa sakitnya. Rasa sakit yang membuatnya merasa tidak berharga.

Kenapa mereka bisa dengan mudah mendorongnya pergi lalu menariknya kembali? Mengapa mereka bisa begitu bebas memperlakukannya seperti hewan dan mengubahnya menjadi mahluk yang begitu rendah lalu mereka bisa bernafas dan tertawa didunia ini? Mengapa mereka yang mencampakannya begitu bahagia sekarang? Tanpa sadar Tetsuya meremas lembar halaman yang dia baca, dan menggigit bibir dalamnya hingga berdarah.

"Tetsuyacchi!" Kise berteriak kaget. Tetsuya menatap Kise dengan bingung, hingga sapu tangan putih menyentuh sudut bibir Tetsuya dan memperlihatkan warna merah disana. "apa yang kau pikirkan ssu?"

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum datar, membuat gestur kalau dia tidak sedang memikirkan apapun. Sang bluenette lalu kembali melanjutkan membaca buku, mengabaikan rasa cemas yang masih tersorot dari manik citrine milik Kise.

"Semua sudah berlalu Tetsuyacchi. Sudah berlalu…" peluk Kise dari belakang tubuh Tetsuya. Mengangguk pelan, Tetsuya menggenggam tangan Kise yang memeluknya.

Tetsuya tahu dia telah membuat Kise khawatir dengan hal yang dilakukannya tadi. Bagi Tetsuya tidak ada yang lebih memahaminya selain Kise, Takao dan Himuro. Mereka berbagi rahasia bersama, bersatu karena luka yang sama. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh dan mengetahui luka dan sakit yang mereka miliki. Mereka berdiri dalam dunia abu-abu dimana kesempurnaan saat ini hanyalah kulit dari sesuatu yang rapuh dan tak bisa utuh dibagian masa lalu hidup mereka.

.

 **oOo oOo**

.

Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya melewati lorong-lorong kelas seorang diri, untuk sejenak dirinya hanya ingin sendiri. Menjauh dari kehangatan semu yang mereka berempat bagi. Bagaimanapun mereka menjalani hari dan hidup masih ada dan selalu bagian dari sudut hatinya yang beku dan tak mencair. Dan ada luka yang masih terus berdarah. Entah sejak kapan Tetsuya sendiri mulai mati rasa oleh rasa nyeri itu.

Tetsuya membuka pintu perpustakaan dan langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok bersurai scarlet sedang duduk dan membaca buku, disinari oleh sinar mentari hingga berbentuk lingkaran _'hallo'_ diatas kepalanya.

' _L_ _ihat bahkan mataharipun memuja sosok tersebut_.' Tetsuya membatin miris.

Tiba-tiba sosok tersebut mengadahkan kepalanya dan mata mereka bertemu. Mata berwarna crimson tersebut seperti menarik Tetsuya, dan dengan gerakan cepat Tetsuya melangkah mundur dan menutup pintu geser tersebut dan berlari.

'Aku _benci…'_ gumam Tetsuya sambil berlari.

Tetsuya menghentikan langkahnya, nafasnya terengah-engah. Mengatur nafasnya, Tetsuya kembali berjalan dengan normal. Dia melihat pemandangan yang tidak disukainya saat berjalan dilorong. Ogiwara tampak sedang berbicara dan tertawa ramah bersama Amane. Tetsuya benci dengan senyum ramah dan polos milik Amane. Tidak sadarkah dia apa yang telah dia lakukan pada hidup seseorang karena kehadirannya? Kenapa hanya Tetsuya yang terluka disini?

Ingin sekali Tetsuya menghancurkan wajah itu, tapi dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal sejauh itukan? Sekarang dia terkekang oleh nama Akashi, dalam nama keluarga yang memiliki pengaruh besar di jepang juga Asia. Dan setitik kecil perasaannya yang tak bisa dia abaikan. Tapi mungkin menggunakan cara halus itu lebih baikkan.

Tetsuya menatap sekitar dan matanya menangkap pemandangan seorang pemuda sedang berjalan sambil membawa cup mie instan dengan sangat hati-hati. Tetsuya menunggu pemuda tersebut dekat lalu menepuk bahunya. Pemuda itu berhenti dan menatap Tetsuya dengan cemas dan takut. Semua siswa menyebut Tetsuya malaikat kegelapan, karena pengaruh nama Akashi dinamanya serta beberapa hal yang tak pernah berakhir baik jika terlibat masalah dengan pemuda tersebut.

"maukah kau sedikit membantuku?" ujar Tetsuya dingin. Pemuda tersebut hanya mengangguk. Pasrah tampaknya.

"berbaik hatikah kau menumpahkan makananmu keperempuan berambut peach tersebut?" Tetsuya menunjuk Amane yang masih berbicara dengan Ogiwara. Pemuda tersebut membelalakan matanya, tampaknya dia ingin menolak.

"tenang, akan kuganti makananmu itu." Tetsuya mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku belakang celana. Mengeluarkan beberapa lembar yen yang cukup menggiurkan, dan pemuda tersebut langsung mengangguk dengan mantap.

Tetsuya melihat pemuda yang diberi uang tadi mulai berjalan mendekati Amane, dia tampak bercengkarama dan bercanda dengan temannya sampai tiba-tiba dia mengolengkan badannya seolah tersandung. Pemuda itu sukses menumpahkan isi dari cup mie yang merupakan sebagian besar air panas ke lengan Amane. Perempuan itu menjerit karena rasa panas dan perih yang mengenai kulit putihnya tersebut. Tampak warna merah mulai mewarnai lengan gadis tersebut. Ogiwara tampak panik, menarik Amane pergi menuju UKS.

.

oOo oOo

.

Tetsuya tahu bagaimana dia tampak memilik kuasa, bagaimana orang-orang mengagumi dan menakuti dirinya, bagaimana dia dapat berpengaruh bagi teman-temannya, bagimana dia mengendalikan dunianya. Tapi jika dia berada dalam dunia Akashi Seijuurou, dia tahu betapa tak berdayanya dirinya.

Tetsuya mengurung dirinya dikamar dan menikmati makan malamnya seorang diri. Hari ini dia tidak turun kemeja makan dilantai bawah, karena di rumah saat ini hanya ada dirinya dan Seijuurou. Dan Tetsuya tidak ingin berada dimeja makan berdua saja dengan sang scarlet.

Sebuah ketukan dipintu menghentikan aktifitasnya. Tetsuya menunggu sebuah suara pelayan dari arah luar, tapi nihil. Dengan enggan Tetsuya berjalan dan membuka pintu itu, membuat sebuah celah kecil tapi cukup untuk memperlihatkan dirinya yang berdiri disamping pintu. Seijuurou dengan ekspresi dingin berdiri didepan kamar.

"Tetsuya," Seijuurou berkata dengan suara meskulin dan memiliki tempo nada yang sempurna. "aku mendengar laporan dari beberapa guru jika kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dikelas dengan baik."

"Maaf, Seijuurou-san. A-aku…"

"aku tidak perlu mendengar alasanmu." Potongnya dingin. "aku hanya berharap, tidak mendengar laporan seperti ini dari para guru lagi."

Seijuurou melangkah pergi meninggalkanTetsuya bergeming di depan pintu kamar dengan suara ketukan sepatu mahalnya sebagai pengiring.

Tetsuya membuang bantal-bantal dikasur dengan penuh amarah. Siapa guru yang mengadukan tentang kelakuannya dikelas? Seminggu ini memang konsentrasi Tetsuya buyar karena mimpi buruk yang belakangan ini sering hadir. Tetsuya merutuki para guru tersebut karena menggunakan Seijuurou sebagai tameng mereka untuk menegur kelakuannya di kelas.

"Tuan muda, saya kesini untuk mengambil piring makan anda." ucap suara seorang maid dari luar, mengembalikan kesadaran Tetsuya dari lamunannya. Tetsuya Memepersilahkan maidnya masuk, perempuan itu tampak heran melihat bantal-bantal yang berada dibawah.

"Aku tadi ingin merapihkan kasur, jadi meletakan bantal-bantal tersebut dibawah. Karena kau ada disini bisakah kau yang membereskannya." ucap Tetsuya menghentikan pandangan keheranan maid tesebut. Menganggukan kepalanya Maid tersebut mulai merapihkan ranjang, setelah itu mengambil nampan yang masih tersisa makan malam Tetsuya sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

.

 **oOo oOo**

.

Tetsuya berjalan menghampiri laci disamping ranjang dan mengambil sebuah kotak putih dengan ukiran rumit dipinggirannya. Membuka kotak tersebut, Tetsuya mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk panjang dengan ukuran sedang berwarna biru pucat. Sebuah dildo.

Tangan Tetsuya mulai gemetar, dan makin erat dia menggengam benda tersebut. Sekelebat bayangan dari masa-masa lalu mulai berputar cepat. Dia memejamkan matanya erat, menghentikan laju putaran-putaran film lama tersebut dari pikiran.

Tetsuya membuka celana dan membiarkan bagian bawahnya terbuka. Pemuda bersurai bluenette tersebut memposisikan dirinya berdiri dengan kedua lututku diatas ranjang, dan mulai mengarahkan dildo tersebut kelubang analnya yang kering dan tanpa persiapan. Mengerang lirih merasakan sensasi tusukan pertama yang merobek dirinya, sebuah potongan ingatan berputar...

 **.**

 _Wanita itu berjalan dengan sempoyongan sambil meracau tidak jelas, dia tampak kacau. Lalu tiba-tiba matanya menatap Tetsuya, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari cara dia memandang dan perasaan dingin merayap sang bluenette._ _Tetsuya_ _mulai melangkah mundur scara perlahan-lahan, tapi wanita itu dengan cepat sudah berada didepannya karena langkah kakinya yang lebar._

 _ **.**_

Tetsuya kembali memasukan benda itu semakin dalam, dan sensasi terbelah menghantam dengan kuat, membuatnya berteriak kencang, untungnya kamar tersebut kedap suara.

 **.**

" _Apa kurangnya aku!" Wanita itu mendesis didekat wajah Tetsuya, aroma tidak sedap dan membuat mual menyapa hidung Tetsuya. Tetsuya menggeleng cepat, karena memang tidak mengerti apa yang wanita itu permasalahkan._

 _"suatu hari kau akan jadi pemuda brengsek juga, bocah!" Wanita itu menampar Tetsuya._

 _ **.**_

Tetsuya menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat merasa benda tersebut sudah cukup tertanam dibawah sana. Membiarkan dirinya mengambil nafas terlebih dulu hingga merasa mulai tak nyaman mendiamkan benda tersebut terlalu lama.

 **.**

 _Tetsuya hanya bisa memegang pipinya yang sakit dengan pandangan tak mengerti, dia tak tahu apa letak kesalahannya._

" _Lelaki brengsek!" teriak wanita itu kembali murka. "Beraninya memperlakukanku seperti anjing betina!"_

 _Lalu wanita itu terdiam, dia memutar kepalanya menghadap Tetsuya dengan cara yang ganjil dan menatap dengan ekspresi yang hampa. "Kau tahu rasanya diperlakukan seperti anjing, bocah?"_

 _Suaranya tidak terdengar seperti bertanya melainkan pernyataan, dan kembali rasa dingin yang menakutkan mencengkram Tetsuya. Alarm berbahaya seperti berbunyi nyaring, tapi Tetsuya hanya berkutik tak berdaya._

 **.**

Tetsuya mulai menusuk benda itu keluar masuk analnya dengan kasar, membuat kakinya gemetar dan menjatuhkan badan bersender kekasur hingga berposisi tengkurap. Tetsuya masih mengerang kesakitan, tapi tempo kasar dan cepat masih dia pertahankan. Dirinya sibuk mencari mencari titik kenikmatan dalam tubuhnya.

 **.**

" _Mau merasakannya bocah?" lagi wanita itu berkata seperti menyatakan._ _Berdiri dari tempatnya dia tampak mengambil sesuatu didalam lemari sebuah benda berbentuk panjang dan tampak asing, lalu kembali berjalan menuju Tetsuya. Seringai aneh tampak bermain diwajahnya dan Tetsuya mendadak bisu. Dia meraih Tetsuya lalu melucuti celana anak laki-laki itu. Tetsuya meronta… — 'Apa yang ingin dia lakukan padaku?'_

 _"Diam bocah, akan kuberitahu rasanya menjadi seekor anjing betina !" Wanita itu kembali menampar dan menjabak Tesuya. Lalu sebuah tusukan menyakitkan menembus anus sang bluenette. Membuatnya merintih karena merasakan sensasi tercabik yang menyakitkan._

' _Hentikan… Hentikan… Hentikan…' Tetsuya terus membatin walau hanya teriakan dan erangan yang meluncur dari bibir kecil itu._

 **.**

Tangan Tetsuya terus menggerakan dildo tersebut dengan liar, hingga berhenti sesaat saat dia merasakan berjuta-juta kenikmatan menghantam dirinya. Dia terus menghentakan benda tersebut ketitik itu, membuat dirinya terus mendesah-desah liar penuh nikmat.

 **.**

 _Tetsuya terus mengais-ngais lantai dibawahnya. Berusaha berdiri dari posisi tengkurap, ingin menghentikan rasa sakit dari benda asing yang terus melakukan gerakan in-out yang brutal dilubangnya. Suara teriakan sang bluenette mulai berubah menjadi lenguhan, dan wanita tersebut hanya tertawa keras yang terdengar menjijikan bagi Tetsuya sambil memaki-maki._

" _lihat, kau kini bocah. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi anjing betina, enak bukan!"_

 **.**

Tetsuya merasakan otot-otot rektrumnya mulai menyempit dan menegang, sedikit lagi…

Makin cepat dan kasar Tetsuya menggerakan benda tersebut. Berusaha meraih kenikmatan fana tersebut , kenikmatan yang _kosong._ Lalu dengan pekikan tercekat, Tetsuya melepas hasratnya diatas seprai putih, dan ambruk menekan cairan spermanya sendiri. Tetsuya melempar dildonya tesebut kesembarang arah. Dia berusaha bangkit dari posisinya, tapi tubuhnya terasa amat sangat letih. Rasa berat karena mengantuk menggantung dimatanya, tidak sanggup menolak buaian perasaan lelah, Tetsuya pun tertidur. Tidak menyadari sebuah suara pintu terbuka dan membawa seseorang masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengelus surai rambut bluenette itu dengan lembut sambil berbisik lirih.

 _"Tetsuya…"_

 _._

 **oOo oOo**

.

Pemuda bersurai bluenette tersebut terbangun dari tidurnya, matanya terpejap-pejap membiasakan kontras cahaya dengan kesadaran yang sudah kembali sepenuhnya. Tetsuya melihat sekelilingnya, dia terbangun dalam kondisi bersih dan tepat tidur ditengah-tengah kasurnya. Pakaiannya sudah tergantikan oleh kemeja putih panjang longgar dengan celana boxer biru muda. Seprai yang dia pakaipun sudah tergantikan dengan seprai baru, selalu seperti ini jika dia tertidur setelah melakukan kegiatan tersebut.

Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka menampilkan sesosok pelayan perempuan bersurai pendek berwarna hazel yang melotot tajam padanya. pelayan itu menghentakan kakinya mendekati sang pemuda dan memukul kepala tersebut dengan nampan makanan yang dibawakannya.

"Selalu seperti ini Akashi-sama! Apakah harus aku yang membereskan semua rutinitas malam anda setiap waktu." Omel pelayan tersebut.

"Itu sudah tugas mu Aida-san, dan jangan panggil aku Akashi." Tetsuya menatap datar perempuan tesebut. Ia meraih gelas yang berisi susu vanilla dan meminumnya, mengabaikan pelototan galak perempuan bersurai hazel.

Tetsuya tak habis pikir Aida Riko, pelayan wanita itu merupakan pelayan pribadinya jadi tidak berhak sebenarnya ia marah jika harus membereskan semua kekacauan dikamar Tetsuya. Walau dia terlalu lancang dan berani atau lebih tepatnya **tak tahu malu** sampai ikut menggantikan baju milik Tetsuya. Tetsuya tidak ingin memikirkan wajah seperti apa yang Aida pasang saat menggantikan bajunya, dan menggantikan seprainya dengan seprai baru.

Tetsuya meletakan gelas kosong tersebut kembali ke nampan diatas meja, tidak mempedulikan Aida yang terus mengomel mengenai bermastrubasi secara bersih didalam toilet. Dia terlalu tidak peduli mengenai hal sepele semacam itu, _kecuali_ jika dia tahu bukan Aida lah yang menggantikan bajunya dan membersihkan semua kekacauan tersebut.

.

 **oOo oOo**

.

Ogiwara melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kelas yang bukan ruang kelasnya atau teman-temannya. Beberapa hari ini Ogiwara memang memiliki rutinitas baru, dia kerap mengunjungi ruang kelas kouhainya yang telah mencuri hatinya. Dengan langkah ringan juga dengan senyum menawan yang terpasang indah di wajahnya, Ogiwara memasuki kelas tersebut dan menemui sosok cantik berambut peach yang sedang menekuni sebuah buku dipangkuannya. Kebiasaan yang sama yang juga sering dijumpai pada salah satu sahabatnya. Tetsuya.

"Hay!" suara yang terkesan hangat dan bersahabat menyapa pendengaran Amane, membuat gadis itu mendongkrak dan menatap kedua manic berwarna coklat yang hampir sewarna madu dihadapannya. Sebuah senyum manis tersungging dengan indahnya saat Amane mengenal dan tahu siapa orang yang menyapanya.

"Hay..." balas Amane tidak kalah ramah. Suaranya yang lembut dan menyenangkan seperti suara lonceng kecil membuat hati pemuda yang sedang kasmaran tersebut berdesir halus.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Ogiwara. Mengerti maksud perkataan pemuda tersebut, Amane menyilakan pemuda berambut coklat itu untuk duduk dihadapannya

Menutup bukunya kini dia menatap pemuda tampan dan ramah didepannya. Senpainya ini memang baik kepadanya sejak berjumpa bahkan mungkin pemuda tersebut adalah orang pertama yang dikenalnya disini, diluar dari sahabat-sahabat SMPnya yang juga ikut melanjutkan study di Rakuzan High School. Menurut teman-temannya, Ogiwara tampak menyukainya tapi hal itu digubrisnya, **mana mungkin!**

Ayolah berfikir realistis, walaupun senpainya ini murid dikelas regular semua orang disekolah ini juga tahu kalo pemuda tersebut berteman baik dengan murid dari kelas VIP yang cukup terkenal, para _'Fallen Angel'_. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan _'Fallen Angel'_ tampan dan manis juga sangat cantik dan mempesona? Gadis ini hidup dan bersekolah disalah satu sekolah bergengsi sejepang! mengenal mereka merupakan hal yang wajib, sewajib kau harus menyelipkan setidaknya cermin atau lip gloss didalam tempat pensilmu.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan si pemuda manis nan datar Akashi Tetsuya, anak dari pemilik yayasan Sekolah, dan adik dari Akashi Seijuurou sang ketua dewan siswa yang juga merupakan salah satu dari _The Devil's rose_ . Lalu, Kise Ryouta yang cantik dan tampan, kekasih Aomine Daiki dari _The Devil's rose_ . Juga, Takao Kazunari yang usil dan ramah, suka mengganggu Midorima Shintarou dari _The Devil's rose._ Terakhir, Himuro Tatsuya yang lembut dan baik hati, teman kecil dari Murasakibara Atsushi anggota _The Devil's rose._ Tunggu, jika mereka semua saling berhubungan kenapa tidak jadi satu geng saja? Orang kaya itu kadang memang sulit di mengerti, batin Amane.

Tak lama bell masuk berbunyi, dengan gerakan yang tampak sekali sangat berat dilakukan jika kau cukup teliti untuk melihat, Ogiwara berdiri. Pemuda tersebut berpamitan sambil melemparkan senyum sebelum keluar dari ruang kelas tersebut, meninggalkan Amane yang melihat sosoknya hingga menghilang. Amane rasa mungkin diantara semua pemuda yang dia kenal maupun lihat, tak terkecuali para _Fallen Angel_. Ogiwara merupakan pemuda yang paling mempesona.

.

 **oOo oOo**

.

Amane mengetuk pulpen yang dipegangnya kebibir mungilnya. Sesekali matanya tampak mencuri-curi pandang kearah pintu. Bell istirahat sudah berbunyi dari tadi, tapi sosok bersurai jingga tak juga tampak muncul dari sana. Menghembuskan nafas karena bertingkah konyol, Amane berdiri dari bangkunya. Dia telah menyia-nyiakan waktunya selama sepuluh menit untuk sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Lagipula Ogiwara senpai juga tak bilang dia akan datang diwaktu istirahat kan. Apa sih yang sebenarnya dia harapkan?!

Dia merasa kecewa dan mungkin juga sedih karena tidak mendapatkan kunjungan istirahat, walaupun tadi pagi pemuda tersebut telah menampakan wajahnya dan mengobrol mengenai beberapa hal bersama-sama. Tapi gadis itu tak merasa cukup, mungkin ucapan _'_ _24jam dalam sehari itu takkan cukup_ _'_ , saat ini berlaku padanya. Dengan langkah gontai dan berselimut mendung, Amane melangkah menuju kantin. Setidaknya membeli makanan untuk mengganjal perutnya bisa menaikan moodnya yang makin memburuk karena suara nyaring diperutnya.

Baru beberapa langkah dia keluar dari kelasnya, dia menangkap sosok Ogiwara yang sedang tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut bluenette pemuda manis yang tetap memasang ekpreksi datar. Hah, melihat wajah pemuda itu dari jauh saja Amane sudah merasa puas.

Dia ingin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ketika suara Ogiwara memanggilnya, dan menyuruhnya mendekat. Dengan langkah ragu-ragu karena mendapati ekspresi pemuda disamping Ogiwara semakin datar dan mengeras walau matanya tetap terlihat kosong dan tak memiliki emosi sama sekali. Amane rasa dia mengerti sekarang kenapa Akashi Tetsuya disebut ' _Dark Angel_ '. Kau akan merasa sedang diintimidasi oleh boneka cantik tak bernyawa, yang menakutkannya bisa bergerak. Pemuda ini bisa menimbulkan sensasi horor dibalik kesempurnaannya. Yah, ini juga merupakan hal yang membuat beberapa orang tak berani mendekatinya walaupun mereka ingin sekali memeluk pemuda imut tersebut.

Amane meneguk ludahnya sendiri saat mendekat. Ogiwara tetap memasang senyum sejuta watt nya tanpa menyadari sebuah keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari kening sang gadis bersurai peach.

"Oh iya, Tetsuya. Kenalkan ini Amane, kouhai kita loh~" ujar Ogiwara.

Berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungannya Amane, mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan.

"Amane Shiori. _Yoroshiku,_ " ucapnya, tapi uluran tangannya tak juga disambut.

Tetsuya hanya mengangukan kepalanya sedikit, nyaris tak terlihat kalo dia membalas sapaan Amane. Merasa malu dan kikuk, gadis itu menarik tangannya kembali. Rona merah mulai mewarnai pipinya.

Ogiwara menaikan salah satu alisnya melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang tak ingin membalas uluran tangan gadis yang menurutnya paling cantik sejagad raya ini.

"Kenapa kau tak menjabat tangannya?" tanya Ogiwara. dan mendapatkan balasan sebuah tatapan langsung ke matanya.

Tak lama Ogiwara menghela nafasnya "Hah, baiklah. Aku tahu kau tak suka bersentuhan dengan orang asing. Lebih baik kau mulai membuang 'alergi'-mu itu jika ingin mendapatkan teman."

Amane nyaris memberikan aplause melihat hal didepannya. Oh, apa Ogiwara dapat membaca tulisan dimata datar tersebut? Atau memang dia sudah menguasai bahasa isyarat khusus milik Akashi Tetsuya? Karena jujur, Amane bahkan tak bisa melihat satupun perubahan ekspreksi disana. Mungkin dia harus berhati-hati sekarang. Siapa tahu Ogiwara bisa membaca gelagatnya yang mulai terpesona oleh pemuda tersebut…

.

 **oOo oOo**

.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju rumah kaca dilantai teratas menara Rakuzan, sebuah tempat yang hanya bisa diakses oleh para _Fallen Angel_ dan _The Devil's rose_ serta sahabat mereka, seperti Ogiwara dan juga gadis bersurai sakura yang sangat cantik.

Sejujurnya Amane enggan untuk ikut bersama Ogiwara menuju tempat itu hanya untuk makan. Bukan karena tempat itu jelek atau apa. Justru sangat indah dan mempesona dengan segala jenis bunga yang selalu tampak mekar disegala musim dan begitu harum, ditambah sebuah air mancur ditengah-tengah ruangan, tampak melingkar sempurna dengan patung Dewi menuang air dari sebuah guci ditengah-tengah, maupun meja kaca dan bangku taman berwarna putih bergaya klasik yang tak jauh dari air mancur tersebut.

Alasannya adalah karena orang-orang tersebut yang tak bisa disejajarkan dengan gadis dari kelas regular dan bukan apa-apa seperti dirinya. Amane merasa minder berada dalam lingkungan tersebut. Seperti memasuki dunia lain saja. Bergabung dalam lingkungan orang-orang kelas elite. Para Fallen Angel yang merupakan anak dari kelas VIP dan The Devil's Rose dari kelas VVIP, yang bukan saja murid dari golongan atas tapi juga berbakat yang di yakini sebagai bibit-bibit orang berkuasa di jepang.

Mereka bertiga telah sampai. Ogiwara membuka pintu kaca tersebut dan berteriak dengan lantang hingga suaranya memenuhi rumah kaca.

"Yo, kami datang!"

"Ogiwaracchi, tak usah teriak-teriak ssu!" sahut seseorang dari arah jam satu yang tidak bisa dilihat karena tertutup oleh tanaman-tanaman dan juga jarak.

"Maaf, maaf." jawab Ogiwara kembali dengan nada yang normal.

Kini Amane bisa melihat sebuah meja dan bangku taman yang cukup besar dan memanjang yang diisi oleh orang-orang dengan surai berbeda-beda yang tampak sibuk berbicara, bermesraan, bersuap-suapan, dan makan didepan sana.

Kise tampak sedang bersenderan dengan manja sambil menggengam tangan pemuda tan disampingnya dengan mesra sebelum matanya teralih melihat ketiga sosok yang mulai tertangkap dengan jelas olehnya.

Dia langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan tanpa sadar langsung mendorong jatuh Aomine yang langsung mengaduh tapi digubrisnya. lebih memilih menatap dingin ketiga orang yang baru masuk tersebut. Tingkah Kise yang seperti itu menarik perhatian Takao dan juga Himuro membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatan dan ikut menatap objek dari arah tatap Kise.

Himuro sukses menjatuhkan sumpit yang dia gunakan untuk menyuapi Murasakibara keatas rumput. dan Takao kehilangan minat untuk merebut kacamata Midorima dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menggebrak meja tiba-tiba. membuat semua disitu hampir terkena serangan jantung kecuali Seijuurou dan Tetsuya yang masih stoic.

"Eeerr, kenapa kalian bertiga bereaksi seperti itu?" tanya Ogiwara lalu mulai menengok kekanan dan kirinya mencari sesuatu walaupun yang dia lihat hanya Amane dikanannya dan Tetsuya dikirinya. "Apa kalian tiba-tiba memiliki kemampuan indigo dan melihat hantu disekitar kami sekarang…" tambah Ogiwara karena tak juga menerima reaksi dari ketiga temannya.

Aomine, Midorima, Atsushi, Momoi dan juga Seijuurou ikut mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah ketiga pemuda cantik tersebut.

"apa ada yang salah?" tanya sosok yang tadinya hanya merupakan satu-satunya perempuan disitu. Momoi Satsuki.

"Tidak ada Momoi-san" jawab Tetsuya yang mewakili ketiga temannya yang kini menatapnya sambil memutar mata mereka. dan Takao membuat pola lingkaran dengan jari telunjuk tepat disamping kepalanya seolah berkata _'yang salah otakmu'_ , kearah Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menatap datar ketiga temannya, tapi sorot dikedua mata itu entah kenapa jadi lebih dingin dan bibir yang memang jarang berkata-kata dan tak pernah menyunggingkan senyum itu membentuk garis lurus dengan rahang yang terkatup rapat. Amane bisa merasakan suhu turun drastis beberapa celcius dalam sekejap hanya dengan melihat ekspresi yang di buat oleh Tetsuya.

Kise menghembuskan nafasnya dan memalingkan muka dari Tetsuya sambil memainkan jari-jarinya, terlihat seperti anak kecil yang dimarahi dan merajuk.

Himuro menyibak poninya tampak gugup sebelum berusaha mengembalikan ekspreksi netralnya dan mengambil sumpit baru untuk melanjutkan kegiatan menyuapi ' _bayi'_ besarnya.

Takao sendiri menggelembungkan pipinya dengan imut, dan memalingkan muka. Kembali duduk dengan tenang dibangkunya lebih memilih menyuapi makanan kemulutnya dengan kasar dan mengeluarkan suara decakan hingga ditegur oleh Midorima yang kesal mendengar suara kunyahan Takao yang berisik.

Ogiwara tampak menggaruk kepalanya bingung, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti situasi yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu. Bahkan mungkin bukan hanya dia saja yang bingung. tampak para Devil's pun tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi termasuk juga Momoi.

Tetsuya duduk lalu disusul Amane dan ditutupi oleh Ogiwara. Amane tampak gelisah dibangkunya, hawa canggung tampak menggantung diudara ditambah kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

Tetsuya mengambil kotak bekal yang telah disiapkan oleh Himuro dan mencari sumpit, tapi tampaknya sumpit tersebut telah diambil sang pemilik sendiri, menggantikan sumpitnya yang tadi terjatuh.

Tetsuya melihat sebuah sumpit kayu yang tampak tidak dipake sang pemilik, Murasakibara. Sang bluennete mengambilnya tanpa meminta izin dan mulai memakan, makanannya.

Tak sampai beberapa menit keheningan yang canggung mulai kembali normal. Sebenarnya nyaris normal. Karena Takao yang biasanya akan mengusili Midorima hingga jam istirahat berakhir kini lebih menekuni makanannya, yang disuapi satu-satu kini dengan perlahan. Suatu keanehan sebenarnya dimata semua orang disitu yang mengetahui kebiasaan pemuda bersurai raven tersebut. Bahkan membuat Midorima memeriksa peringkat keberuntungan zodiaknya hari ini beberapa kali karena begitu takjubnya.

Lalu keadaan yang mulai tak canggung itu memiliki keanehan lainnya. Kise, uke milik Aomine tersebut tumben-tumbennya tidak bermanja-manjaan ria. Dia tampak sibuk memperhatikan Tetsuya yang makan, dan memperhatikan bibir pemuda bluenette itu yang akan terbuka jika makanan yang dikunyahnya sudah ditelan sambil memicingkan matanya. walau tidak menimbulkan rasa risih kepada sang bluenette, justru mungkin kini Aomine yang terbakar cemburu karena kekasihnya sibuk memperhatikan bibir _orang lain_ dengan serius.

"Tertarik dengan bibir Tetsu, Ryouta?" tanya Aomine dengan nada sarkatis.

"Syuh, jangan ganggu aku. Aku sedang serius ssu." kata Kise tak mempedulikan nada sarkatis sang kekasih "Aku sedang berusaha membaca pikiran Tetsuyacchi ssu" tambahnya.

"Dengan memperhatikan bibirnya?" timpal Aomine kesal.

"Huh, Aominecchi bilang saja cemburu ssu! Aku kan sedang berusaha menangkap gumaman Tetsuyacchi jika dia melakukannya."

"Dia bukan kau, anak ayam," kata Aomine gemas sambil mencubit kedua pipi Ryouta. "Dia tak suka bergumam. Dia terlalu pendiam dan datar untuk menunjukan emosinya. Tak seperti kau yang cengeng dan cempreng."

"Aominecchi tega ssu! Menjelek-jelekan pacar sendiri…" Kise menggelembungkan pipinya karena sebal dan merajuk. Dengan lembut Aomine mengelus pipi Ryouta sebelum mengecup bibir itu sekilas. membuat Ogiwara ber ' _ieuh_ ' dibangkunya.

"Please, kalian berdua bisa mengkontaminasi mata kouhai kita disini." Ogiwara menunjuk Amane yang merona melihat adegan **live yaoi** didepannya. Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup, sedangkan Kise melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Jika tak suka dan tak mau lihat tutup saja matanya ssu!"

"Ah, tak apa Ogiwara senpai." ucap Amane yang kini matanya tampak bling-bling. "Aku hanya menyayangkan tak sempat memfoto adegan tadi saja."

Dan jawaban dari Amane sukses membuat Ogiwara dan yang lain ber _sweatdrop_ ditempat, kecuali Momoi yang merasa mendapati sekutu seperjuangan. Oh, apakah aku tak bilang kalo dia adalah ketua AoKi FC di Rakuzan? Dasar Fujoshi!

Tak lama dari pembicaraan itu, tampak Ogiwara lah yang kini menunjukan perhatian kepada Amane. Mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih dimata yang lain. Tetsuya tampak mencengkram sumpitnya dengan kuat, membuat Kise dan Takao menatap khawatir . Kapan pengendalian sang bluenette ini akan lepas dan menunjukan emosi yang diyakini nyaris tak ada oleh semua orang, kecuali untuk Kise, Himuro dan Takao yang mengenal sang bluenette dengan baik.

Suara 'krek' terdengar nyaring sebelum disusul pekikan kesakitan dari Amane yang tak sengaja tertusuk oleh ujung lancip dari patahan sumpit yang dipegang Tetsuya dilengannya yang mulai mengalirkan darah. Yang untungnya tak banyak karena tak menusuk cukup dalam.

"Amane!" Ogiwara tampak terkejut, berbanding terbalik dengan sang bluenette yang tetap datar.

Belum sempat Ogiwara melakukan tindakan apapun, lengan Amane sudah ditarik dan lukanya di lap dengan saputangan oleh Seijuurou. Membuat gadis tersebut merona. siapa yang tidak, jika jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Pangeran sekolah!

Seijuurou meminta obat merah dan juga perban yang selalu dibawa Midorima kemanapun sebelum membalut luka tersebut. setelah melakukan itu dia menatap sang bluenette.

"Minta maaflah." ujar Seijuurou kepada Tetsuya.

"Aku tidak sengaja Seijuurou-san." jawab Tetsuya dengan menunduk. Enggan untuk menatap kedua manic crimson tersebut.

"Minta maaflah walau kau tak sengaja sekalipun,Tetsuya." ujar Seijuurou kembali.

Sekilas manic aquamarine itu menatap Seijuurou sebelum kembali menghindar, sambil menggerak-gerakan kepalanya dengan gelisah mencari pengalih perhatian dari tatapan pemuda tesebut. Tetsuya tampak mulai meremas-remas tangannya gelisah. dimata Amane, Tetsuya kini seperti anak yang tersesat, berbeda dengan image yang beberapa waktu lalu digambarkannya. membuat gadis bersurai peach itu merasa bersalah membuat pemuda tersebut kini berada disituasi yang begitu dipojokan, padahal Amane yakin Tetsuya tidaklah sengaja.

"Ah, Akashi senpai. tidak apa. Akashi- un.. senpai juga tidak sengaja." ujar Amane sedikit bingung untuk memberi panggilan kepada keduanya.

"Yah, setidaknya dia harus meminta maaf, bagaimanapun kau terluka karena dia. Sengaja maupun tidak." ucap Seijuurou, "Dan kau bisa memanggilku Seijuurou saja."

"Ah, baiklah." gumam Amane dengan wajah merona malu. Aduh, siapa dia sampai bisa dan berani memanggil Akashi Seijuurou dengan namanya langsung!

"Ehem!" Ogiwara berdehem kencang. Tampak cemburu dan hey, dia bahkan butuh usaha yang cukup agar membuat Amane tersipu seperti itu sedangkan Seijuurou hanya dengan sebuah ucapan. Betapa tidak adilnya!

Tetsuya tampak berdiri dari bangkunya, berniat untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, tapi lengannya langsung dipegang oleh Seijuurou yang langsung membuatnya membeku ditempat.

"Minta maaflah!" nada ' **perintah** ' kini terselip dari suara tersebut, dan Seijuurou melepaskan tangannya.

Tetsuya menatap Amane tepat dimaniknya. sekali lagi entah bagaimana gadis tersebut bisa merasakan suhu ruangan menurun drastis, dan mata itu kini berkilat dengan ketidaksukaan yang sangat jelas dan pekat. Oh, tidak! Dia tidak ingin menjadi musuh seluruh _Fallen Angel_ hanya karena dia tampak ' _dibela_ ' oleh Akashi Seijuurou!

Tetsuya tampak memejamkan matanya sebentar dan menghembuskan nafasnya, kini ekspresi datar dan pandangan tanpa emosi kembali secara sempurna diwajah berparas indah tersebut.

Tetsuya mengambil sumpit yang tadi melukai Amane. Menatap tepat dimanic gadis tersebut dan dengan gerakan cepat dan tangkas menggoreskan ujung sumpit yang tajam kelengannya sendiri dan menimbulkan luka gores memanjang disana yang langsung mengeluarkan cairan merah.

Semua yang disana terpekik kaget dengan aksi sang bluenette. Himuro, Kise dan Takao langsung menghampiri Tetsuya dan mengelilinginya dengan khawatir. Apalagi Tetsuya tidak meringis kesakitan sama sekali dan tetap berwajah datar. pemuda tersebut benar-benar tampak tak bisa lagi merasakan rasa sakit, dan hal itu menimbulkan kepiluan lain dihati mereka bertiga.

Seijuurou sendiri membuat ekspresi keras diwajahnya dan matanya memancarkan emosi yang tidak bisa dibaca. walau kedua tangannya dikepalkan dengan erat tampak menahan sesuatu.

"Kini kita impas. Aku tak perlu mengucapkan kalimat tersebut." ucap Tetsuya dengan nada dingin, lalu berbalik pergi diikuti oleh Himuro, Takao dan Kise yang memasang wajah yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh para The Devil's rose sama sekali.

Sedangkan Ogiwara benar-benar tidak tahu kini harus berada dimana. Disamping Amane yang masih shock atau mengejar keempat sahabatnya? Jadi dia juga tetap terdiam ditempat. mencerna situasi… yang bahkan tidak dimengertinya sama sekali!

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Please hang out with me for just a little while_

 _And please listen to his slightly(?) gloomy song_

 _My reflection in the mirror yesterday truly resembles myself today_

 _._

 _It was sad, it was frustrating, an it was painful_

 _But no one cared to listen to me_

 _So my knees were my only friend_

 _ **(mukashi mukashi no kyou no boku/ myself today from once upon a time )**_

 _._

 _To Be Continued…._

 _._

 _ **A/N:**_ **Word sebanyak ini adakah typo? Beberapa hal yang ada di file Vanilla Drops saya hapus. Dan kalo sadar ini dua chapter yang saya satuin. Apa terlalu banyak?**

 **Maaf kalo saya lama update. Saya bukan tipe manusia yang bisa update tiap minggu. Dan kalo ada beberapa rincian yang berubah dari chapter satu ke lainnya tolong beri tahu saya. Saya tipe orang yang suka melupakan detail kecil, padahal saya orang yang tidak suka ketidak larasan satu bab ke bab lainnya.**

 **Dan terima kasih untuk semua review nya. Maaf tidak bisa saya balas ^^**


	4. Precious 03

Himuro membalut luka sang pemuda dihadapannya. ekspresi cemas dan juga sedih terlihat dari pancaran wajahnya. Bukan hanya dia, Kise dan Takao pun juga. mereka berdua kini memeluk Tetsuya dengan gaya yang protective seakan akan ada suatu benda yang menghantam dan melukai sang bluenette.

"Jangan berbuat seperti itu lagi, Tetsuya!" tegur Himuro sambil merapihkan perlengkapan P3K, dan menaruhnya kembali kedalam lemari.

"Iya ssu, kau hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung!" ucap Kise yang mengelus pemuda yang sudah dianggap adiknya tersebut.

"Aku tahu kau enggan meminta maaf, tapi bukan seeksrim itu Tetsu-kun." ucap Takao.

"Sakit..." gumam Tetsuya pelan.

"Tentu saja sakit!" kata Takao sambil mendengus.

"Sakit." kembali Tetsuya mengulang kalimatnya.

"Iya, tapi udah dibalut sama Himurocchi pasti akan segera sembuh ssu." jawab Kise sambil mengelus rambut Tetsuya.

"Sakit…" ucap Tetsuya sekali lagi diikuti dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya satu persatu. Tangan kanannya tampak meremas baju tepat didepan jantung. Himuro, Takao dan Kise langsung terdiam, menatap wajah Tetsuya yang basah oleh air mata. Tangan kiri Tetsuya terangkat untuk menyentuh pipinya dan merasakan basah disana. Menatap jarinya yang kini terlihat lembab, "a-air…"

" _Blacky, awas!"_

" _kau itu anak yang tak diinginkan…"_

" _Tetsuya, gomen…"_

" _bagaimana rasanya menjadi anjing betina…"_

" _matilah… matilah… matilah…"_

" _perkenalkan dia adalah pacarku…"_

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak." gumam Tetsuya berulang-ulang semakin lama semakin cepat dan mulai berteriak pilu, "TIDAK! HWAH!. sakit, hentikan, seseorang…" ucapan Tetsuya terputus saat kesadarannya perlahan menghilang.

"Tetsuya!/Tetsuyacchi!/Tetsu-kun!"

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer.**

 **Chara : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Story : Hyra Z**

 **Genre: Sho-ai, Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated: T +**

 **Character: Kuroko. T, Akashi. S, Ogiwara. S, Amane Shiori (OC)**

 **WARNING::**

 **Cerita ini mengandung unsur boy love, dan beberapa kesalahan dalam penulisan. Saya tidak menerima Flame. Saya tidak memiliki jangkauan waktu untuk kapan saya akan meng-update cerita ini.**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Precious 3**

.

.

.

Takao berlari sepanjang lorong, tidak peduli dengan keadaaan yang hening karena dibalik dinding-dinding para siswa-siswi sedang belajar. yang terpikirkannya saat ini hanya orang itu yang bisa membantunya sekarang.

Dia panik, dia takut, pikirannya blank saat melihat sahabatnya berteriak pilu lalu pingsan. Dia kini hanya mengendalikan insting, tak mempedulikan seruan cleaning service maupun guru yang dilewatinya.

Tanpa menghentikan larinya dia mendorong kasar pintu dua pintu berwarna putih dan berukiran rumit didepannya. membuat semua siswa yang berada diruangan tersebut menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menatapnya.

"Takao- san, kurasa kau salah kelas…" ucap Guru didepannya dengan galak.

Menghiraukan Guru tersebut, dengan langkah besar dan cepat dia menuju ke meja seorang pemuda bersurai jade yang kini membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dan menatapnya dingin. sedang surai scarlet disamping pemuda tersebut hanya bergenyit atas aksi Takao.

"Shin-chan.." kata Takao masih dengan nafas yang ter engah. Midorima hanya menatap Takao datar. Sebenarnya pemuda usil itu ingin melakukan apalagi sampai menerobos masuk ke kelasnya?

"Tolong…" ucapan selanjutnya dari Takao membuat Midorima menatap lekat-lekat sang raven. Wajah itu tampak panik, kacau dan sedih. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Tetsu-kun, hiks. Tetsu.. hiks. tolong…" sebuah sesegukan lolos dari suara Takao. Tanpa butuh penjelasan, keempat surai berbeda yang duduk dibarisan yang sama langsung berdiri dari bangkunya.

Jika Takao, pemuda paling usil dan jahil sampai seperti ini pasti sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi pada Tetsuya. Walaupun Midorima tidak menyukai pemuda tersebut, karena selalu menjadi korban kejahilan Takao. Tapi ada rasa tak nyaman melihat sang raven menunjukan ekspresi seperti itu. seperti sesuatu yang membuatnya ter enyuh dan ingin memeluknya. Midorima langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis pemikiran aneh tersebut.

Sedangkan Aomine sendiri, selain memang khawatir dengan Tetsuya, dia lebih khawatir kepada kekasihnya. bagaimanapun Tetsuya sudah seperti saudara yang sangat berarti bagi Kise. Dan hal itu juga yang suka membuat Aomine cemburu pada Tetsuya. walau begitu, jika sampai hal buruk terjadi pada Tetsuya tak pelak hal itu juga mempengaruhi sang pirang, dan Aomine ingin berada disisi sang kekasih.

Lalu Murasakibara sendiri, walaupun cukup cuek untuk menjadi mahluk sosial dia masih memiliki kepedulian yang besar untuk Himuro. yah, bagaimanapun Murasakibara cukup peka untuk tahu jika Tetsuya merupakan adik yang berharga bagi Himuro.

Seijuurou sendiri selama Tetsuya berada dinaungan atap yang sama dengannya maka pemuda tersebut merupakan tanggung jawabnya. Bagaimanapun semua orang juga tahu jika mereka kakak-adik. Akan aneh jika dia tak melihat keadaan Tetsuya. Bisa-bisa rumor akan mulai beterbangan dan tak terkendali.

Dan seperti yang semua siswa di Rakuzan tahu, para Fallen Angel sangat menyayangi Tetsuya dan menganggapnya seperti seorang adik yang berharga. Jadi jika ada orang yang berkata maupun berbuat hal buruk kepada Tetsuya maka mereka akan turun dari surga dan mengajarkanmu apa itu neraka. Jadi jangan heran jika reaksi mereka berlebihan saat Tetsuya yang saat ini hanya pingsan.

Midorima hampir membanting kacamatanya karena melihat Tetsuya tanpa cacat sedikipun, kecuali lengannya yang diperban. terpejam dengan tenang dipangkuan Himuro yang sedang mengelus surainya dengan lembut. Midorima memeriksa keadaan Tetsuya, mengesampingkan tatapan dari ketujuh pasang mata yang penasaran dengan kondisi sang bluenette.

"Akashi-san baik-baik saja," ucap Midorima membuat para Angel menghela nafas lega. "dia pingsan karena tertekan dan shock. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sebelum dia pingsan."

Ucapan dari Midorima membuat para Angel bungkam, dan kembali topeng yang tidak dikenal para Devil's terpasang disana. Siapapun mereka bagi para Angel, selalu ada dinding tak kasat mata diantara mereka. ini terasa aneh bagi Murasakibara yang merupakan sahabat sejak kecil Himuro, jauh lebih lama mengenal pemuda tersebut daripada para Angel.

Bagi Aomine sendiri, dinding yang dibuat Kise adalah jarak yang tak bisa dijangkaunya walau pun mereka sepasang kekasih sekalipun. dan apapun hal itu selama Kise tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya, maka masih ada lubang yang besar dalam hubungan mereka. Dan hal itu melukai Aomine secara tidak sadar dengan amat buruk.

Midorima, dia tidak terlalu peduli sebenarnya. Dia tidak memiliki landasan hubungan teman ataupun kekasih dengan Takao, dia hanya orang yang paling suka dijahili pemuda tersebut. Walau begitu bagi Midorima untuk ukuran pemuda yang terbuka dan iseng seperti dirinya, Takao Kazunari terlalu misterius dan gelap. Dan sebenarnya bukan hanya pemuda tersebut, tapi semua _Fallen Angel._

Seijuurou sudah terlalu sering menangkap ekspresi itu dari ketiga Angel, walau begitu dia masih tidak yakin dengan apa maksud dari ekspresi itu. Takao, Himuro, dan Kise memakai topeng, tapi ada sedikit celah karena emosi mereka. Berbeda dengan Tetsuya, bahkan topeng yang dipakainya tak ada cacat sama sekali dan Seijuurou ingin sekali menghancurkan topeng itu bagaimanapun caranya, untuk melihat wajah seseungguhnya sang langit. Hitamkah? Atau biru?

.

 **oOo oOo**

.

"Reaksi mereka itu selalu aneh." ucap Midorima sesampainya mereka berempat dikelas.

"Aku tahu." jawab Aomine kalem. Wajahnya memasang ekspresi keras.

"Aku tidak suka Muro-chin yang memasang wajah seperti itu." ucap Murasakibara yang menopangkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya.

"Huh, untuk ukuran orang yang selalu menyembunyikan emosinya, Akashi-san terlalu banyak memikirkan sesuatu hingga tertekan." Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya dengan gaya tidak peduli.

"Ku kira kau salah Shintarou. Menurutku sendiri, Tetsuya adalah orang yang tidak menyembunyikan emosi melainkan membunuhnya. Dan seperti ledakan bigbang penyebab pingsannya adalah pemicunya. Menarik bukan." ucap Seijuurou sambil menyunggingkan senyum miring hingga membuat ketiga temannya merinding ditempat.

"Apa maksud dari perkataan mu itu, Akashi?" tanya Midorima ragu-ragu, dia seperti merasakan hawa dingin yang mencekam saat melihat senyum milik Seijuurou.

"Maksud ku adalah," Seijuurou mengelus bibir bawahnya dengan telunjuk. "Tetsuya membunuh semua emosi yang tidak diinginkannya. Hingga saat dia sadar masih memiliki emosi tersebut, tubuh dan pikirannya bahkan jiwanya mengalami penolakan dari reaksi tersebut. Yang menjadi pertanyaan dan keingintahuan ku saat ini adalah, emosi apa yang begitu ingin dibuang oleh adik ku itu."

Midorima, Aomine, dan Murasakibara hanya bisa menelan ludah mereka dan terdiam dalam keheningan. Mereka tahu saat seorang Akashi memiliki rasa penasaran mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk memenuhi rasa penasaran mereka. dan kini ketiga pemuda itu hanya bisa berdoa untuk Tetsuya dari rasa ingin tahu Seijuurou.

.

 **oOo oOo**

.

Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya saat terbangun, dihadapannya telah berdiri tiga surai warna-warni. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Tetsuya bertanya-tanya, sebelum mengingat kalo dia kehilangan kesadaran saat melihat sebuah cairan bening yang keluar dari selaput matanya mengalir turun kepipinya. Kapan terakhir dia mengeluarkan cairan bening yang disebut air mata tersebut? Mengingatnya pun Tetsuya tidak ingin.

Semua emosi yang telah dia buang dan hancurkan tak boleh kembali dan menjadi belati yang membunuh dirinya pelan-pelan. Emosi tersebut adalah hal yang terakhir dia inginkan. Cinta.

Banyak jenis cinta yang Tetsuya tahu, dia bukan manusia tak punya hati yang kebanyakan orang anggap dan lihat, dia hanya membunuh beberapa jenis cinta dalam dirinya. Tapi tak pernah dia duga jenis cinta yang sudah dia yakini dibuang dan ditenggelamkan muncul kembali ke permukaan.

Perasaan yang membawa belati-belati tajam bersamanya, perasaan yang bisa membuatnya merasakan sesak nafas hingga saat menghirup udara pun terasa sedang memasukan ribuan jarum ke paru-parunya. menyesakkan hingga dia menumpahkan air matanya. Merobeknya dari dalam hingga membuatnya berteriak kesakitan. rasa sakit yang lebih menyakitkan dari rasa sakit yang dia kenal…

"Tetsu-kun… Tetsu-kun…" panggil Takao didepan wajah sang bluentte. Kembali Tetsuya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tanpa peduli kepada Takao yang berdiri didepannya, Tetsuya melalui pemuda tersebut menuju ke kelas.

Sesampainya dikelas yang sepi, karena jam segini kelasnya ada jam olahraga dilapangan indoor. Tetsuya mengambil cutter dari dalam tempat pensilnya dan menggoreskan mata pisau benda tersebut ke lengannya yang perbannya telah dia buka membubuhkan garis-garis horizontal pada tangannya membuat hiasan baru pada luka yang belum lama dibuatnya juga.

"TETSUYACCHI!/ TETSUYA!/TETSU-KUN!" Teriak ketiga Angel dari arah pintu saat melihat sekali lagi adegan mengerikan yang sama di lokasi yang berbeda dalam silih waktu beberapa jam.

Himuro dengan kasar menarik cutter yang dipegang oleh Tetsuya dan melihat sudah tercipta empat garis luka yang mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak ditangan sang bluenette. Menggeram marah, Himuro mengguncang pundak Tetsuya. "Sebenarnya kau kenapa Tetsuya?!" Membuang mukanya, Tetsuya enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Himuro.

"Apa ini berkaitan dengan cinta?" celetuk Takao, membuat Tetsuya mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap pemuda raven itu langsung. "Ternyata benar ya."

"…tsuya," lirih Himuro, mengelus surai sang bluenette. "Kau takut?"

"Tidak. Aku sakit." ucap Tetsuya tak kalah lirihnya dengan Himuro.

"Kau takut…"

"Aku sakit…"

"Kau takut Tetsuya. takut untuk memiliki perasaan itu. Kau. Aku. Kita selalu berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari hal tersebut bukan."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merasakan sakit…" Tetsuya meremas bajunya tepat didada, darah dari tangannya kini menodai seragam putih tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang akan menyakiti mu." ucap Himuro lembut.

"Tidak secara langsung." ucap Tetsuya dingin.

"Hah," Himuro menghela nafas frustasi. Dia bukan tak mengenal Tetsuya, tapi pemuda bersurai indigo tersebut tak terlalu mengerti kenapa Tetsuya begitu sulit untuk menerima jika dirinya memiliki perasaan suka kepada seseorang? Tetsuya memang senasib dengan mereka, tapi pemuda tersebut masih lebih kelam dan misterius hingga memiliki masa lalu yang tak berani siapapun usik.

Himuro yang memiliki keluarga yang broken home, hingga kedua orang tuanya bercerai. Serta sering menjadi korban pelecehan karena memiliki wajah yang begitu cantik memang cukup menderita dimasa kecil, tapi hal itu ditutupi dengan kehadiran Murasakibara yang selalu menolong tanpa sengaja diwaktu yang tepat, dan menjadi sandaran dirinya diwaktu yang tak terduga.

Mungkin dirinya yang memiliki kehadiran seseorang sebagai cahaya dihari-hari gelapnya tak akan bisa mengerti kegelapan yang dimiliki Tetsuya didalam dirinya. Dan itu cukup menyesakkan mengetahui mahluk yang begitu indah dan rapuh mengalami luka yang lebih pekat dan hitam dari semua langit-langit malam. Yang bisa dilakukan Himuro sekarang hanya memeluk sang bluenette dan mengobati luka ditangannya sekali lagi.

"Himurocchi, bajunya jadi kena noda darah juga ssu." tegur Kise saat Himuro memeluk Tetsuya.

"Hah, aku akan mencari baju yang bisa dipinjamkan untuk kalian berdua ssu." ucap Kise sebelum berlalu keluar dari kelas tersebut.

.

 **oOo oOo**

.

Mungkin guru yang sedang mengajar dikelas VVIP tingkat dua tersebut harus mulai berlatih kesabaran karena didetik-detik terakhir sebelum kelasnya berakhir, sekali lagi dia harus terganggu dengan munculnya seseorang yang tak terduga.

"Kise-san. Kurasa ini bukan kelasmu."

"Memang ssu." ucap Kise polos pada guru tersebut dan dengan santainya melenggang masuk kedalam kelas, "Aku hanya mau ketemu sama Aominecchi kok"

Mengabaikan sang guru yang kini menahan emosi, Kise dengan santai mengalungkan tangannya di leher Aomine. "Aominecchi~" kata Kise dengan nada menggoda.

"Hn." jawab Aomine. Mengetahui dia tidak diabaikan, Kise lalu berjongkok disamping meja Aomine dan memasang wajah yang sumringah.

"Aku boleh pinjam baju mu dan Murasakicchi tidak?" tanya Kise. Dia tahu baik kalo keempat Devil's di dekatnya ini selalu membawa seragam cadangan didalam tasnya.

"Heh, bajuku untuk apa Sa-chin?" Murasakibara yang merasa namanya disebut langsung menatap Kise.

"Untuk Himuro-chi dan Tetsuya-cchi ssu. Baju mereka kotor terkena noda."

"kenapa tak pinjam baju Akachin saja. Pasti muat dengan Tetsuchin." celetuk Murasakibara. Kise menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Yang benar saja meminjam baju untuk dipake Tetsuya kepada Seijuurou! Tentu saja tidak…

"Baiklah." ujar Seijuurou lalu mengeluarkan seragamnya dari dalam tas dan menyerahkannya pada Kise. Untuk beberapa detik Kise terdiam sebelum kembali Seijuurou bersuara, "Kurasa dengan begitu akan lebih mudah Tetsuya mengembalikan baju tersebut." Kise hanya bisa mengangguk, dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum keluar dari kelas itu dengan gerakan kaku. Tetsuya pasti tidak senang.

"Tidak!" ucap Tetsuya tegas, saat diberitahukan siapa pemilik baju yang harus dipakainya. "Himuro-kun, berikan baju Aomine-san padaku, biar aku yang memakai baju itu."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa ssu. Baju Aominecchi akan amat kebesaran sekali ditubuh mu."

"Aku tidak mau memakai baju milik pria itu pokoknya!" sungut Tetsuya sambil mendelik tajam pada si pirang yang meminjamkan baju dari mahluk bersuarai scarlet. Kakak tirinya.

"Harus ssu! kau tak mungkin memakai baju itu sampai pulang sekolah tanpa menimbulkan pertanyaan. Perban mu saja sudah bisa menimbulkan rumor yang cukup mengganggu, tanpa perlu ditambah efek dramatis dari baju mu."

"Baiklah. Baiklah." ucap Tetsuya pasrah lalu memakai baju seragam putih yang ternyata masih longgar dan cukup panjang ditubuhnya tersebut. Membuatnya sadar jika perbedaan fisik miliknya dan sang scarlet cukup jauh. Tubuhnya yang memang terbilang ramping dan langsing untuk ukuran pria tak bisa disamakan dengan badan kokoh dan tegap serta bahu yang lebar milik sang scarlet. Tubuhnya bahkan bisa dibilang sesempurna tubuh kaum hawa.

Jam pelajaran selanjutnya telah berbunyi, Tetsuya kembali duduk dibangkunya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik kedua lengannya. Aroma mint dari parfum yang mungkin sengaja disemprotkan di baju tersebut menyentuh indra penciuman Tetsuya, berbaur dengan aroma lembut vanilla dari lotion dikulitnya. Membuat Tetsuya mengeratkan tangannya dan menenggelamkan wajah semakin dalam diantara lengan-lengannya.

Aroma ini entah kenapa walaupun milik Seijuurou, Tetsuya bisa merasakan setitik perasaan yang dirindukannya…

.

 **oOo oOo**

.

Pemuda scarlet tersebut membuka pintu kamar didepannya, cahaya diruangan tersebut begitu minim hingga menimbulkan efek dramatis pada ruangan tersebut. Ditengah-tengah ruangan tampak ranjang berukuran Queen dengan sosok bersurai bluenette yang terlelap dalam kenyamanan mewah. Tampak tenang dan damai. Dengan langkah yang tidak menimbulkan suara, pemuda tersebut melangkah mendekati ranjang dan duduk disamping kiri sisi ranjang. Jari-jari lentiknya menggapai surai-surai lembut yang seindah langit biru jernih itu.

Ditatapnya pemuda yang terbaring dalam lelapnya lekat-lekat. Tidak ditemukannya hari ini pemuda itu dalam keadaan kacau, seperti yang ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Kecuali tangan kiri pemuda tersebut yang kini terlilit sebuah perban putih dari bawah siku hingga pergelangan tangan.

Jari-jari lentiknya kini berpindah ketempat dimana perban itu melilit. bergerak dari siku hingga pergelangan tangan dengan gerakan lembut nyaris melayang, seolah lengan kurus tersebut begitu rapuh dan akan hancur jika disentuh terlalu kasar.

Seijuurou merendahkan kepalanya, membungkuk dan mengarahkan tangan kurus pucat tersebut kewajahnya lalu dengan lembut dikecupnya punggung tangan tersebut. Mengirimkan tanda permintaan maaf tanpa disadari Tetsuya yang tampak larut dalam tidurnya yang damai dan putih. Lalu sebelum Tetsuya terbangun, Seijuurou melangkah keluar dari kamar tersebut. Meninggalkan Tetsuya dalam kesendiriannya.

.

.

 _Tangan-tangan kurus itu terus menggapai-gapai mencari cahaya terang diantara kegelapan, pekatnya langit malam tak sebanding dengan hitam yang kini mengelilinginya. .._

 _Ingin keluar tapi tak bisa keluar, mati tenggelam padahal masih bernafas. Sakit dan menyesakan yang tak tertahan._

 _._

 _._

 _suara barang pecah, teriakan, suara pintu dibanting lalu keheningan panjang…._

 _Tangan-tangan mungil nan kurus dari mahluk mungil bersurai baby blue terulur membuka lemari yang dijadikannya benteng bertahan untuk meredam suara-suara mengerikan setiap waktu yang dia dengar._

 _Sejak dia bisa menggunakan kakinya untuk berjalan dan tangannya untuk menggapai, lemari adalah rumah teraman yang pernah dia kenal. Potongan kayu yang berbentuk persegi panjang itu adalah_ _rumah keong_ _nya untuk berlindung dari_ _monster_ _dan suara-suara mengerikan yang tercipta._

 _Kakinya sudah menapak kelantai dingin yang menusuk kulit, tangannya memegang erat selimut yang dia lilit berantakan ditubuhnya. Kaki-kaki mungilnya melangkah untuk mencari sosok dua wajah yang dia kenal sebagai 'Ibu' jika pria yang dipanggil 'ayah' tak ada._

 _Balita rapuh itu menemukan wanita bersurai sama dengan dirinya di dalam kamarnya, duduk bersimpuh sambil mengeluarkan cairan bening yang juga sering mewarnai harinya._

 _"Kaa-chan…" panggil balita itu dengan suara bergetar._

 _Wanita bersurai bluenette gelombang menadahkan wajahnya menatap sang putra, dengan gerakan kasar dan terburu-buru dihapusnya air mata dari pipinya dan mengulas senyum meneduhkan kepada anaknya._

 _"Tetsuya," panggil wanita tersebut dengan lembut. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai-surai halus sang balita. "sudah makan?"_

 _Kepala mungil sang balita bergerak kekiri dan kekanan dengan menggemaskan, sebelum melemparkan tatapan mengiba kepada Ibunya. Wanita itu terkekeh lalu mencubit pipi putih sang anak dengan gemas sebelum menggendongnya menuju ruang makan._

 _"Nah kalo begitu bagaimana jika Kaa-san buatkan omelet?"_

 _Mendengar kata omelet, balita bersurai bluenette tersebut tersenyum lebar dan menepuk tangannya dengan ceria. sebuah kecupan kilat dilayangkannya kepada sang bunda._

.

.

Mungkin hari sabtu tenang yang didambakan Tetsuya hari ini tidak akan tercapai jika mendengar rengekan dari bibir mungil Seiyuna. melihat jumlah anggota keluarganya lengkap di hari libur ini, Gadis kecil itu merengek manja minta berlibur bersama lengkap dengan ayah, ibu dan kakak-kakaknya saat sarapan dipagi hari. Dan masalahnya kelemahan seluruh anggota keluarga itu adalah sang gadis kecil, pengecualian untuk Tetsuya yang paling tega untuk mengacuhkan balita menggemaskan itu.

Suaranya yang terdengar sangat mengganggu ditelinga Tetsuya terus-terus merengek manja, sikapnya yang nyatanya menggemaskan tak dapat terefleksi di mata Tetsuya. Mata itu hanya hampa, dalam hati berharap keinginan pergi berjalan-jalan satu keluarga yang diharapkan si kecil tak jadi nyata.

Tapi memang harapan hanyalah harapan. Saat dimana gadis mungil bersurai scarlet dan bermata aquamarine yang sayangnya bersandang sebagai adik satu darahnya tersebut meminta dengan rengekan dan tatapan puppy eyes, semua keinginannya pasti terkabul selama memungkinkan. seperti saat ini.

Dengan amat terpaksa sebenarnya karena dia jelas kalah suara dan kalah kekuasaan pada keluarga ini. Tetsuya kini bersama pria yang bisa disebut 'ayah tirinya' dan juga orang yang disebut 'ibu' (dulu), dan kedua orang asing yang disebut kakak(tiri) dan adik(sedarah)nya berada dalam limousine untuk pergi berlibur dipantai. Mereka tidak naik mobil keluarga. apa yang kalian harapkan? Mereka keluarga Akashi, mereka suka sedikit ekstrim dan berlebihan memang.

Selama perjalanan Tetsuya lebih memilih menyumpel telinganya dengan earphone. berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan Seijuurou yang duduk disampingnya dan merasa bersyukur saat Seiyuna menyelip ditengah sebagai pembatas — atau tidak…

Gadis mungil itu menarik earphone Tetsuya dan menaruhnya ditelinganya sendiri. wajah manis gadis kecil itu bergernyit hingga menimbulkan garis-garis halus dikeningnya.

"Nii-chan, ea-ponenya rusak!" ujar gadis mungil tersebut. mendengar pernyataan gadis mungil itu Tetsuya hanya memutar matanya lalu memasang kembali earphone yang direbutnya paksa.

"ya! Nii-chan, ea-ponenya tidak mengeluarkan suara" ujar gadis mungil itu kembali.

"Ini tidak rusak. Memang tidak ada lagu yang dipasang." jawab Tetsuya datar dan mulai menyamankan posisinya dibangku.

"lalu untuk apa dipakai?" Seiyuna membulatkan matanya dan menatap Tetsuya dengan tatapan innocent.

"Untuk meredam suara cemprengmu." ujar Tetsuya sadis lalu memejamkan matanya dengan cuek, sebelum suara cempeng Seiyuna menggelegar mengagetkan Akashi senior, istrinya dan Seijuurou yang sedang berkonsentrasi memecahkan misteri didalam novel sebelum tokoh utamanya memecahkan kasus tersebut.

"YAA! NII-CHAN!"

"TETSUYA!" teriak Masaomi, Tetsuna dan Seijuurou

 _Oh, shit! Jika telah sampai dipantai mungkin dia harus mengubur iblis kecil tersebut kedalam pasir atau menenggelamkannya ke laut? Kedua ide itu tampak tidak buruk…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Seiyuna tampak tertawa riang saat merasakan pasir-pasir dicelah-celah jari kakinya. dia berlari-lari sambil merentangkan tangannya. Di sisi lain tampak sang ayah mengejar putrinya, lalu menangkapnya dan melambungkannya keatas dan menangkapnya sebelum menurunkan si bungsu yang masih tertawa bahagia.

Tetsuna tersenyum melihat pemandangan antara suami dan anak perempuannya tersebut, sebelum menatap sendu putra kandungnya yang tampak menjaga jarak dari keluarganya sendiri. bertingkah bagai orang asing disana.

Tetsuya bukannya tidak sadar jika dia sedang ditatap oleh Tetsuna tapi dia memang mengabaikan wanita tersebut, lebih memilih menenggelamkan diri dalam lindungan payung besar dan menyandarkan diri dengan nyaman diatas _lounger_ sambil memejamkan mata.

Sinar matahari diatasnya tampak terik dan mengganggu, akhirnya sang bluenette menyerah untuk memejamkan mata dan menatap pemandangan didepannya. tanpa sengaja matanya melihat Seijuurou yang baru saja keluar dari dalam air, memamerkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang tak tertutup memperlihatkan dada bidang serta otot-otot perut dan bisepnya yang tidak berlebihan tapi cukup menggoda iman. Nafas Tetsuya tercekat dan dia merasakan sensasi gamang sesaat.

Membuang pandangannya kebawah, sang baby blue menekukkan kakinya dan merapatkannya ketubuh bagian atas,tangannya menyilang didadanya dan Jari-jari tangannya meremas lengan kaos biru muda polos yang dipakainya.

' _kumohon,hentikan…'_

"Tetsuya, kau kenapa sayang?" sebuah suara lembut menyentak Tetsuya, untuk sesaat dia menatap warna mata yang senada dengan warna matanya dengan pandangan sarat kesedihan, luka dan tersesat sebelum menghilang dan kembali menjadi tatapan kosong.

Tetsuna terenyuh ditempat saat melihat pancaran sinar mata sang baby blue yang ada dimata aquamarine tersebut beberapa detik yang lalu. dengan gerakan ragu, Tetsuna merentangkan tangannya ingin memeluk putranya. sebelum Tetsuya turun dari atas _lounger_ dan melangkah mundur dan pergi dari hadapannya.

Tetsuna hanya menatap kepergian sang putra dengan wajah terluka dan dia jatuh terduduk sambil memeluk dirinya disana dan menangis dalam diam. Kejadian tersebut tak luput dari mata ketiga Akashi, dengan langkah lebar Masaomi menghampiri sang istri dan memeluknya erat.

Seijuurou menggandeng tangan Seiyuna dan melangkah mendekati kedua orang tua mereka. dia menatap sang ibu tiri yang sedang meminum teh dan sang ayah yang menenangkan ibunya disebelah.

"Seijuurou," panggil sang ayah, hingga membuat fokus sang scarlet sepenuhnya ke Masaomi. "hubungi Kagetora Aida, bilang padanya aku meminta informasi mengenai Tetsuya lima tahun yang lalu saat dia masih tinggal dipinggiran kota London."

"Baik, otou-sama"

.

 **oOo oOo**

.

Tetsuya bersandar pada tiang listrik, dia meninggalkan pantai dan juga hotel dan sedang menunggu jemputannya. Dia tidak betah berada diantara keluarga tersebut. Jika dia tidak membutuhkan nama keluarga tersebut mungkin dia sudah pergi dari lama, dan dia benci mengetahui kalo dirinya masih harus tergantung pada orang lain seperti parasit. Sebuah mobil Mercedes putih berhenti dihadapan Tetsuya, tanpa perlu menunggu pengemudi mobil tersebut turun dia masuk ke mobil tersebut.

"yo, Kuroko!"

"domo, Kagami-kun."

"Aku disuruh Tatsuya-nii menjemputmu, dia dan yang lain sedang berkumpul di klub." Tetsuya hanya mengangguk dan menidurkan dirinya dengan nyaman dibangku penumpang.

Tetsuya dan Kagami melangkahkan kaki mereka ke dalam klub yang masih ditutup, mereka melangkah menghampiri teman-teman mereka. Kagami melangkah cepat dan menghampiri kekasihnya disudut ruangan. pacar baru Kagami, seorang perempuan bersurai pirang melingkarkan tangannya dengan manja dileher Kagami. Kagami dan pasanganya yang tampak lebih tua darinya itu tidak malu-malu langsung berciuman mesra dengan disaksikan belasan mata.

Tetsuya hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat pemandangan tersebut dan dengan cuek duduk disamping Takao yang sedang menggoda Sakurai yang baru jadian dengan Imayoshi. atas dasar pemaksaan oleh Imayoshi dari yang Tetsuya dengar.

Tetsuya menelusuri semua ruangan dengan tatapannya mencari seseorang, yang dia lihat sedang duduk di bangku bar sedang menggoyangkan gelas Kristal ditangannya yang berisi anggur merah. Tetsuya mendekati orang tersebut dan memanggilnya, "Hanamiya."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Hanamiya tersebut memalingkan wajahnya, dan mendapati sosok pemuda manis. dengan gerakan cepat pemuda tersebut telah duduk diatas meja bar disampingnya dan melingkarkan tangannya dileher Hanamiya. Hanamiya menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menatap sang baby blue "Jika ini adalah caramu meminta untuk menjadikan kau uke ku, Dengan senang hati aku menerimanya Tetsu."

Tetsuya memutar bola matanya "Iya, dan kau akan tidak bisa berjalan selamanya karena diikat diatas ranjang oleh pacarmu yang posesif itu. lalu disetubuhi setiap waktu cuma agar kau tidak bisa memperuke ku. Tampaknya akan menarik."

Hanamiya langsung meringis membayangkannya "Oh, jangan ingatkan aku mengenai sifat posesif Teppei! Baru seminggu lalu aku bisa berjalan normal setelah tiga hari tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar."

"Kau sih yang selalu coba-coba dibelakangnya." Tetsuya melepaskan rangkulannya dan berkata dengan nada datar.

"Itu menyenangkan, melihat Teppei yang begitu tenang dan ramah menjadi liar dan kasar diranjang." Hanamiya menjilat bibirnya dengan gerakan seduktif dan Tetsuya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tetsuya benar-benar butuh satu teman yang waras disini.

"Jadi Tetsu, kau ingin meminta bantuan apa dariku?" tanya Hanamiya yang sudah mengembalikan ekspresi normalnya, setelah sebelumnya menerawang membayangkan Kiyoshi Teppei, kekasihnya yang merupakan Direktur muda salah satu Perusahaan ternama di jepang.

"aku ingin meminta bantuanmu dan para Kirisaki Daiichi lainnya untuk meneror seseorang, namanya adalah Amane Shiori. Informasi selebihnya akan ku kirim melalui e-mail."

"Ah, tentu saja. apapun keinginanmu, Kuroko-sama"ucap Hanamiya. lalu Tetsuya berlalu dari hadapan Hanamiya sambil menyeringai. Raut wajah datar itu telah hilang, penuh ambisi dan balas dendam yang berpusat pada satu nama 'Amane'.

Himuro mengernyit melihat ekpsresi Tetsuya, yang kini telah duduk disampingnya setelah selesai berbicara dengan Hanamiya. "Kau merencanakan sesuatu?"

Tetsuya menjentikkan jarinya dan tersenyum, bukan senyum datar yang selalu ditampilkan Tetsuya. Ini benar-benar terlihat selayaknya senyuman tapi berkesan gelap dan pekat. Himuro bahkan mengerjap sesaat saat seolah melihat sayap hitam membantang dibelakang sang blunette.

" Kotak pandora telah dibuka, dan kuncinya telah dibuang kelautan tak berdasar. Tangisan malaikat tak berdosa di masa lalu menyeret manusia yang tak tahu apa-apa kedalam kegelapan, dan sayap-sayap putih itu perlahan menghitam seperti sayap burung gagak.

Didalam kotak Pandora ada jantung sang malaikat yang telah jatuh didalam kubangan kegelapan, berdetak begitu cepat memanggil kemalangan. Bayi yang tak berdosa ditumbalkan atas kesalahan kedua keturunan Adam dan Hawa yang mencabut sayap kebebasan." Tetsuya mengutip ucapan dari sebuah buku di perpustakaan Keluarga Akashi.

Dan Himuro tak butuh penjelasan untuk mengetahui maksud kalimat tersebut.

 _Tetsuya dengan kegelapannya._

.

 **oOo oOo**

.

Seijuurou menghela nafas lelah disalah satu bangku depan meja bartender sambil mengaduk koktail ditangannya. teman-temannya hanya menatapnya dengan mengernyit, tak biasanya sang surai scarlet tampak kacau seperti ini _kecuali_ berhubungan dengan adik-adiknya.

Hari ini liburan impian adik perempuannya rusak karena ulah adik tirinya. bukan saja telah membuat Ibu tirinya menangis karena penolakan terang-terangannya untuk kesekian kali, tapi juga dia menghilang dari hotel dan hanya meninggalkan memo kalo dia akan berlibur bersama teman-temannya membuat keadaan jadi lebih kacau.

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba tersampir dibahu Seijuurou, memalingkan wajahnya dia menemukan sosok perempuan berambut pirang disana, "hello, Akashi."

"Alexandra." ucap Seijuurou.

Perempuan yang dipanggil Alex itu dengan santai duduk dibangku sebelah Seijuurou dan memesan segelas wine pada bartender.

"Heh, dimana Aomine. Apa dia sedang menggerayangi tubuh seorang wanita disudut-sudut gelap lagi?" tanya Alex.

"Tidak." jawab Momoi, "jika kau bertemu Aomine yang empat bulan lalu mungkin, tapi sekarang dia sedang mencari tempat tenang untuk menelphone kekasihnya."

"Oh, dia bener-bener kasmaran dengan pemuda pirang tersebut ya?" Alex menyesap winenya merasakan sensasi manis dari minuman beralkohol tersebut.

"Mereka pasangan yang serasi, kau tahu! Dai-chan bahkan sudah mengepak semua majalah-majalah playboynya dan sekarang tempat penyimpanan majalahnya dipenuhi semua majalah yang memuat Ki-chan." Momoi berkata dengan aura bling-bling.

"Ah, berbicara mengenai pemuda pirang tersebut, tadi dia dan teman-temannya berkumpul bersama di Rose Eden clubs saat sore hari."

"Saat club itu masih tutup?" Midorima menaikan salah satu alisnya, terkesan tertarik. Alex hanya mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban.

"Dan kekasihku yang meminta izin pergi dan kembali membawa seorang pemuda manis persis seperti pemuda difoto keluargamu Akashi."

"Tetsuya." gumam Seijuurou, "apa yang dia lakukan disana?"

"Hn, entahlah yang kutahu tak lama setelah dia datang dia merangkul mesra seorang pemuda, aku tidak tahu dia siapa." ucap Alex.

"Benarkah!" teriak Momoi dengan wajah bling-bling.

Alex tampak maklum dengan reakasi Momoi, bagaimanapun keberadaan Fujoshi itu sudah tak asing lagi dipandang mata.

"Hehehehe… aku juga tidak menyangka jika adik tiri Akashi itu yaoian." yah mungkin Alexandra maklum karena dia itu fujoshi juga…

"wah, persepsi-ku pasti bener! Semua Angel itu pasti uke! Iya pasti uke!" histeris Momoi.

 _'PUK!'_

Murasakibara memukul kepala Momoi dengan bungkus snacknya yang masih tertutup hingga terbuka.

"Mukkun!" teriak Momoi yang tidak terima.

"yang pasti Muro-chin itu bukan uke. Punya pacar saja tidak." Murasakibara berkata dengan datar.

"kau yakin? Aku pernah melihatnya bergandengan tangan dengan pemuda berambut merah loh~" ucap Momoi dengan nada menggoda.

"Hn. Mungkin pemuda merah yang dimaksud itu adalah pacarku, Kagami." ucap Alex sambil nyengir.

"Dan Kagami-chin itu adiknya Muro-chin." tutup Murasakibara yang langsung kembali kebangkunya, sedang Momoi langsung cemberut, kehilangan pairing untuk ditambah di listnya.

"Alex, aku memintamu mendekati Kagami bukan untuk berfangirlingan diantara segala scan yaoi yang ada disana." ucap Seijuurou dingin, dan Alex langsung menelan ludahnya. Momoi langsung angkat kaki. lebih memilih berbaur dilautan manusia yang sedang meliukan badannya dilantai bawah daripada menghadapi Seijuurou.

"Hahahahaha, aku tahu kau memintaku mendekati Kagami demi mendapat segala informasi mengenai semua Angel tapi tidak semudah itu Akashi-kun. Setelah berkenalan, berteman dan berpacaran Kagami tetap tidak terbuka mengenai Kakaknya maupun sahabat-sahabatnya. Dan dia akan curiga jika aku banyak bertanya yang tidak-tidak."

"Huh, kurasa informasi dari informan Ayahku akan lebih bisa diandalkan." Seijuurou melipat tangannya.

"Jadi aku dibebas tugaskan?" tanya Alex dengan nada bahagia.

"Tidak." ucap Seijuurou dan membuat Alex merengut ditempat.

"Beri aku informasi apapun yang bisa kau dapatkan." ucap Seijuurou dengan nada mutlak.

Alex memutar kedua bola matanya. "Yah, jika informasi yang kau inginkan mengenai ucapan adik tiri mu yang mengutip kalimat dari Buku Pembalasan sang Malaikat* bab empat, paragraf sebelas saat di club tadi, itu tampak tak menjelaskan apapun."

Seijuurou hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Alex.

' _untuk apa Tetsuya mengutip kalimat dari buku tentang Pembalas dendaman seorang malaikat?'_

"Oh iya, daripada kau meminta informasi melalui aku yang bakal berakhir nihil, lebih baik kau mulai meminta Imayoshi untuk menggali informasi dari pacarnya saja. Bukankah kau memerintahkan hal yang sama pada Imayoshi untuk melakukan hal ini." Alex mengakhiri pembicaraan dan berlalu meninggalkan Seijuurou.

"Akashi, kau memerintahkan Pria licik itu untuk berpacaran dengan salah satu kenalan adik mu?" tanya Midorima.

"Iya, aku menyuruh Imayoshi untuk berpacaran dengan Ryou."

"Ryou? Dia cowok?!" ucap Midorima setengah berteriak. Seijuurou hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai respon.

"demi horoscope! Tak bisakah kau meminta perempuan saja yang mendekati pemuda bernama Ryou itu. kau bukan Fudanshi kan?!" Midorima mendadak pucat ditempat saat Seijuurou melototinya dengan tatapan mematikan.

' _Kami-sama tolong aku! Kenapa aku merasa sedang masuk kedalam Yaoi lalaland!'_ batin Midorima merana.

.

.

.

 _The boy with the loneliness in his side_

 _I wanna control your soul_

 _Behind the hatred there lies a plundering love_

 _The future has been over_

 _but we are fixating on that the past is still to come_

 _yes! They are in the same time_

 _death is a frame. It's spiral_

 _that's all. How do you think?_

 _God and evil. It's a scapegoat through the heart_

 _What do you know?_

" _what at the back of your mind? I can't hold your hand"_

 _You say "where are you going to take me? I can't bealive"_

 _We walk the parallel line_

 _Nothing's gonna change my deep love for you_

 _Everything will be going right for me_

 _Oh, we are wandering in light and darkness through eyes_

 _Break down! Let's revamp all_

 _the truth and we will create a fact_

 _I wanna feel a reality with the agony of doubt_

 _ **[Dead END (OST#2. Mirai Nikki) — Faylan]**_

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

NOTE::

*Buku Pembalasan Sang Malaikat itu tidak ada sama sekali. Itu murni fiksi ide saya karena terlalu malas untuk cari refrensi kalimat kutipan yang cocok mewakili Tetsuya.

.

.

Seperti biasa saya hanya berharap tidak ada typo yang mengganggu setiap saya update cerita. Karena saya tipe orang yang gak akan memperbaiki typo jika bukan satu halaman penuh hingga absurd sampai akhir. Jadi terimalah kisah ini apa adanya seperti yang di post kan ffn. Mungkin kalo cukup mengganggu bagi readers sekalian saya akan reupload di catatan facebook saya untuk chapter yang kehilangan beberapa kata nya jika ada. Tapi saya harap itu tak terjadi. Jadi sekian sampai jumpa di next chapter.


	5. Precious 04

**.**

 **Precious** **4 [Dua Akashi dan perasaan yang berkabut]**

.

.

 _(Flashback)_

Masih suasana yang sama yang mewarnai hari-hari sang bluenette. Suara percahan kaca, suara berisik yang menggangu dan perlindungan dari sebuah kayu berbentuk persegi panjang.

Perasaannya selalu sama. Dipenuhi oleh rasa takut, meminta perlindungan pada kegelapan. dia tak pernah mengerti, kenapa dua orang yang disebut orang tuanya selalu membuat suara-suara mengerikan setiap bertemu.

Kenapa Ibunya yang selalu tersenyum, akan membanting segala sesuatu ke ayahnya dan berteriak-teriak hingga terlihat menyeramkan? Kenapa setelah itu ibunya menangis? Kenapa malaikat bisa terlihat begitu buruk?

Kenapa ayahnya selalu mengacuhkannya dan bersikap kasar? Kenapa ayahnya selalu tampak marah pada ibunya? Kenapa ayahnya selalu tersenyum kepada sebuah foto dengan begitu lembut? Kenapa Iblis bisa terlihat begitu penyayang, tapi tidak padanya?

Dia anak kandung ayahnya, kenyataan itu sudah jelas. Tapi bukanlah anak yang diinginkannya. Dia yang terlahir dari sebuah perjodohan yang tak diharapkan dan sebuah kecelakaan dimalam pertama yang mengerikan.

Tak pernah ada cinta yang hadir dari kedua hal tersebut. Lalu apakah artinya dirinya? Dia bukanlah buah cinta, tapi seorang anak yang tetap bertahan walau sudah berusaha digugurkan. Kenyataan yang mengerikan untuk diketahuinya setelah cukup dewasa dan memahami segalanya. Merubahnya menjadi dingin dan kelam. Kenyataan yang lebih kejam dari itu apakah ada lagi?

Banyak. bagi sosoknya yang tak pernah diakui eksistensinya sejak didalam rahim. Cinta? Dia tidak butuh…

Dia tak pernah mengenal cinta dari dia berbentuk janin. Dia hanya mengenal bertahan dari segala kekejaman. Dan dia berhasil lahir kedunia dengan sempurna tanpa cacat, menjadi sosok yang begitu indah dan tak terjangkau saat dia beranjak dewasa.

Usianya beranjak empat tahun saat orang tuanya menyatakan mereka akan berpisah. Saat itu dia melihat seorang wanita bersama dengan ayahnya yang tersenyum lembut. menggandeng tangan seorang anak perempuan bersurai senada dengan wanita dewasa tersebut — peach.

Ayahnya tampak bahagia. Dia tak pernah melihat iblis itu terlihat begitu tulus dan lembut. Pertama kalinya Tetsuya ingin meraih senyum sang ayah. Senyum itu, apakah akan terukir untuknya? Itulah pertama dan terakhir dia melihat sosok yang dia kenal tapi begitu asing dimatanya tersebut.

Sebulan sejak dia hanya tinggal bersama Ibunya, hidup mereka mungkin sudah tenang, tapi keadaan ekonomi mereka tidak membaik justru memburuk. Ibunya yang pada dasarnya merupakan Putri yang manja tak bisa tanpa kemewahan mulai resah dan ketakutan.

Untuk seseorang yang selalu mengharapkan pundi-pundi uang dan emas jatuh begitu saja tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan sang ibu. Keputusan besar diambil mencari jalan keluar dari penderitaan ini harus dilakukan. Tapi mengajak puteranya untuk berkelana dalam suatu ketidakpastian, apakah dia sanggup?

Tapi na'as dari segala pilihannya yang terburuk, sang ibu tak pernah tahu bahwa dia telah menitipkan puteranya pada orang yang salah. Dan sekali lagi Tetsuya kecil tahu dia ditinggalkan untuk kebahagiaan lain yang ingin orang tuanya raih. Lalu semua jalan dihidupnya begitu gelap dan dingin sampai-sampai dia terbiasa dan menjadi bagian didalamnya

Kepingan es pertama dihatinya telah diciptakan…

.

 **oOo oOo**

.

Bibinya kejam, tak punya hati dan nurani mungkin itulah kenyataan. Sejak ditinggal dan dicampakan oleh orang yang dia cintai itulah hal yang Tetsuya tahu dari beberapa orang dijalanan mengenai bibinya. Wanita itu selalu berbau parfum murahan, minuman keras, rokok dan aroma seks yang kuat. Tapi bagi Tetsuya percampuran semua aroma itu adalah bau yang memuakan.

Mata biru langitnya yang polos selalu melihat pemandangan dimana sang bibi disetubuhi oleh seorang pria bahkan terkadang empat pria. Bagi Tetsuya kecil wanita itu dan para pria disana sedang melakukan ritual yang aneh. dimana mereka melenguh-lenguh layaknya seekor sapi dan mengerang seperti suara decitan ban mobil.

Terkadang beberapa pria tersebut jika tak sengaja melihatnya selalu memanggilnya dan meminumkannya sebuah cairan sewarna teh dan terasa pait yang selalu membuatnya pusing. Tapi mereka selalu tertawa-tawa melihatnya saat dia terlihat sekarat dan tak berdaya.

kadang mereka juga menyulutkan ujung-ujung rokok mereka yang membara kekulit-kulit putihnya, terutama punggung ―Hingga terasa perih. tapi dia bahkan tak memiliki kemampuan untuk berteriak hanya mengerang pelan. Selanjutnya yang akan diingatnya hanya rasa pusing dan sakit dari luka bakar ditubuhnya.

Dia selalu menjadi upik abu, sejak dia dititipkan disana. Dia harus bisa melakukan semua kegiatan pekerjaan rumah tak peduli berapa usianya. Menyapu, mengepel, membersihkan kaca dan celah-celah ruangan yang tak terlihat dan tak terjangkau, memasak, mencuci, dan hal-hal sejenisnya.

Mengenai kabar ibunya sejak dia dititipkan, dia tak pernah tahu. Bibinya bahkan tak pernah memberikan dia sebuah surat dari ibunya sama sekali. Dia hanya tahu wanita itu mengirimkan uang untuknya bersekolah, jadi dia melakukannya. Pergi kesekolah dengan seragam yang kebesaran, yang akan muat saat dia sudah cukup tinggi dan besar.

pakaian itu dipakainya selama bertahun-tahun walau kadang harus ditambal dan dijahit agar masih bisa digunakan. Karena dia tak pernah diberi uang untuk membeli yang baru. bahkan uang jajanpun dia tak memilikinya, jadi jika dia bangun cukup pagi dan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumahnya dengan baik dan cepat dia akan membuat bekal untuk dibawa tanpa sepengetahuan bibinya.

Wanita itu perhitungan tentang segala biaya yang dikeluarkan untuk Tetsuya, hingga kadang sang bluenette rela memakan makanan sisa dari tamu sang bibi yang tak dihabiskan. Tetsuya tak pernah mengeluh, karena dia selalu tahu walau matahari bersinar diluar sana, dan bulan selalu ada untuk menggantikannya, tapi cahaya tak pernah sampai dihidupnya.

Puncak dimana Tetsuya membekukan hatinya saat dia berusia sepuluh tahun. Saat dimana bibinya yang setengah mabuk karena dicampakan oleh seorang yang begitu berarti baginya untuk kedua kalinya. Perlakuan yang begitu buruk. Pelecahan? Penganiayaan? Semua terbalur dalam satu dihari itu dan berubah menjadi pelampiasan berkepanjangan.

Menjadi binatang rendah? Dengan anal yang dimasuki vibrator oleh wanita gila hampir setiap waktu dan ditemani tawa kepuasan diri. Yang bocah bersurai bluenette itu tahu, walau dia begitu rendah dan menjijikan vibrator yang disedot dengan sangat kuat oleh rektumnya dan selalu digerakan untuk menyentuh titik dalam dirinya selalu membuatnya seperti melihat cahaya putih yang fana. walau akhirnya selalu dirinya terasa dikoyak dan tak berdaya.

Usianya dua belas tahun saat Bibinya mendecih dan mengatakan padanya bahwa Ibunya akan datang dan membawanya ke Jepang untuk tinggal bersama Keluarga barunya.

Reaksi Tetsuya harusnya seperti anak-anak panti asuhan yang bersorak gembira karena akan memiliki Keluarga, tapi dirinya bahkan tak tahu harus mengeluarkan emosi seperti apa. Dia hanya mengenal rasa sakit dan takut, jadi dia harus bereaksi seperti apa? Takutkah… atau sakit?

Dan saat Ibunya datang dan tersenyum padanya, Tetsuya sudah lupa bagaimana membuat lekungan yang sama seperti bibir wanita bersurai bluenette didepannya. Bahkan pantulan cahaya dan sinar kehidupan tak lagi ada dikedua bola matanya. Semua kepekatan telah terlarut didalam hatinya. Menghilangkan semua dalam larutan warna kelabu awan.

.

 **oOo oOo**

.

Tetsuya baru pertama kali memasuki rumah yang begitu megah, mewah dan besar dan dia hanya dapat menyapukan seluruh ruangan dengan pandangannya yang datar. Saat seperti ini dia harus bagaimana?

Tetsuya memfokuskan pandangannya saat dia melihat sebuah objek yang tampak menarik. Surai sewarna darah dan mata yang menyorot tajam memandangnya dengan rasa ketertarikan yang sama.

Pemuda yang tampak seusia dengannya tersebut menuruni tangga dan tak berapa lama mereka sudah berdiri berhadapan. Pemuda itu lebih tinggi sedikit darinya dan tersenyum culas, sedikit berkesan arogan, tapi entah kenapa cara bibir itu melekuk tampak sempurna diwajah tersebut.

"Akashi Seijuurou." pemuda dengan surai scarlet tersebut mengulurkan tangannya pada Tetsuya.

' _haruskah dia menyambut uluran tersebut?'_

Tetsuya hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan bersuara lirih. Segala kontak fisik yang dikenalnya selalu berputar mengenai kesakitan, hingga bersentuhanpun dia enggan.

"Ku-Kuroko Tetsuya"

Akashi muda hanya mengernyit melihat keengganan Tetsuya. apa tangannya begitu sempurna hingga adik barunya enggan untuk bersalaman karena minder?

"Lucu sekali. Apakah kau tak diberitahu kalo nama-mu kini Akashi Tetsuya?" Seijuurou berujar dengan nada jenaka yang terselip kearogan.

Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou lekat-lekat. Sesuatu pada pemuda sebayanya itu tampak mendominasi dan berkuasa seperti bisa menundukan apapun termasuk dirinya dalam kepasrahan yang mengerikan. Tetsuya tidak tahu kenapa dia berpikir seperti itu, tapi Seijuurou tampak seperti permen coklat yang menggiurkan namun berpotensi membuat giginya berlubang.

Sang scarlet yang ditatap begitu intens tertegun dengan keindahan dari kedua manic seindah permata Aquamarine tersebut. begitu biru tapi, "Apakah matahari tak pernah bersinar dilangit biru?" Seijuurou bergumam. Cukup bisa terdengar oleh sang bluenette. Kedua manic Aquamarine itu melebar beberapa detik mendengar ucapan Seijuurou.

"kalo begitu langit itu tak pernah biru. tak pernah…" jawab Tetsuya sambil melewati sang scarlet. Menuju lantai atas. Kamar yang disediakan untuknya.

"Lalu kenapa pantulannya tetap begitu indah." Seijuurou memandangi punggung Tetsuya yang menjauh hingga menghilang.

.

 **oOo oOo**

.

Tetsuya di beritahu bahwa dia memiliki seorang adik berusia satu tahun. Bayi perempuan mungil itu selalu mengeluarkan suara-suara nyaring dan celotehan yang seperti bahasa alien ditelinganya. Bayi itu begitu lucu, Tetsuya ingin meraih dan mengggendongnya, tapi dia begitu takut. Apakah kalo dia menyentuh bayi itu akan mengalami hal yang menyakitkan seperti yang dialaminya? Apakah kemalangan dalam hidupnya dapat menular? Apakah kegelapan hatinya akan menyebar menyentuh kepolosan sang adik?

Tetsuya melangkah mundur saat manik aquamarine dari bayi perempuan bersurai scarlet tersebut tampak berbinar-binar menatapnya. Adiknya tampak lucu dan mata itu memiliki cahaya disana, tangannya tampak berusaha meraih Tetsuya dari gendongan sang Ibu. Celotehan serta tawa keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

Tetsuya menatap sendu lalu menjadi hampa. Baginya warna biru dimata Seiyuna adalah gambaran masa depan bersih dan tak bernoda, tak pantas diusik dengan segala pekat dalam jiwanya. Dia takkan menyentuh hidup sang adik, menjauh dan menjaga jarak adalah solusinya. Biar walau sang adik perempuan tak pernah tahu betapa sayangnya Tetsuya pada biru permata di kedua bola mata itu, scarlet yang mewarnai surai itu, dan cara senyum dan suara Seiyuna yang terdengar bagai denting lonceng kecil di kaki peri-peri surga.

Tetsuya berlalu dari kamar bayi Seiyuna menghiraukan panggilan sang Ibu yang kaget dengan sikap Tetsuya, dan kini berusaha menghentikan tangis putri bungsunya yang sepertinya terluka dengan sikap kakak keduanya.

.

.

.

Tetsuya sudah hampir sebulan tinggal dikediaman Akashi dan menjadi Adik dari Seijuurou, kakak dari Seiyuna dan anak tiri Akashi Masaomi. Tak ada kebutuhannya yang tak dipenuhi bahkan kemewahan yang didapatkannya melampui batas dari cukup. Tapi hal itu tak berhasil menyentuh dinding-dinding dingin hatinya.

Ibunya sudah menikah dengan Akashi Masaomi lebih dari satu setengah tahun dan memiliki Seiyuna anak dari pernikahan mereka. Mungkin wanita itu sedikit terlambat menyadari kalo dia memiliki anak lain diluar sana sebelum menjemputnya, tapi dia tak pernah tahu bahwa itu adalah kesalahan yang fatal. Bahkan mungkin sejak awal.

Tetsuna tak pernah tahu dan mengerti kenapa Tetsuya begitu kaku dan menjaga jarak. Kenapa puteranya enggan dia sentuh. Kenapa Puteranya bahkan menganggapnya dan semua keluarga barunya orang asing.

Dinding itu tak pernah berhasil ditembus oleh Tetsuna dan dia selalu menunggu Tetsuya untuk berbicara dengannya tentang semua. Dia takkan mencari tahu sendiri, dia takut jika dia melakukan itu Tetsuya makin menjauh dari jangkauannya. Hatinya selalu memperingatinya, dirinya tak termaafkan karena mencampakan puteranya begitu lama seolah membuangnya. Walau kenyataan tak pernah seperti itu…

.

 **oOo oOo**

.

Seijuurou adalah sosok yang mempesona Tetsuya dalam sekejap mata. Jadi selalu tanpa sadar Tetsuya selalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari keberadaan sosok tersebut. Walau saat bertemu dia hanya akan diam dan tak berbicara, membuat alis Seijuurou terangkat tinggi. Bingung selalu menemukan sosok pemuda bluenette terdiam ditempat dan menatapnya, Seijuurou menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Masuklah. Perpustakaan ini beserta isinya adalah milikmu juga." Seijuurou berkata dengan nada datar.

Dengan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba melanda Tetsuya melangkah masuk . tubuhnya yang gemetar tertangkap lensa crimson Seijuurou membuat pemuda itu terkekeh.

"Kau terlihat seperti penguin Tetsuya. tidak ada singa laut disekitar sini jadi rilekslah."

Jika boleh jujur Tetsuya juga tak mengerti mengapa dia begitu gugup saat berhadapan dengan Seijuurou, dan merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya saat melihat senyum ataupun mendengar suara sang scarlet.

Hari itu dilewati Tetsuya dengan membaca buku dalam keheningan di ruang perpustakaan berdua dengan Seijuurou hingga larut malam. Lalu kegiatan itu menjadi rutinitas selama seminggu, duduk diruangan yang sama dalam keheningan yang anehnya mendebarkan.

Tetsuya mungkin tak pernah berbicara dengannya, tapi Seijuurou tahu jika pemuda itu mulai menerima dia sebagai kakak. sebagai kakak, Seijuurou ingin berbagi segalanya termasuk memperkenalkan sang bluenette pada seseorang.

Tetsuya masuk kerumah kaca, tempat lain dia dan Seijuurou menghabiskan waktu membaca buku. Dia melihat Seijuurou disana, tapi tidak sendiri disebelahnya ada seorang gadis yang begitu cantik sedang memeluk lengan Seijuurou. Tetsuya merasakan tikaman rasa sakit saat melihat hal tersebut. Ada yang salah dengan jantungnya.

Seijuurou melihat kehadirannya dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Saat dia dan Tetsuya berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Seijuuurou mengatakan sesuatu yang menimbulkan rasa sakit begitu sangat direlung hatinya. Menggerogoti bagai duri es dan mengeluarkan darah-darah disemua luka yang tak pernah tertutup didasar hatinya.

"Ah, Tetsuya. perkenalkan dia pacarku." — Dan Tetsuya menyadari semua perasaan aneh saat dia berdekatan dengan sang Scarlet. Cinta. Sebuah emosi yang selalu membuatnya merasa sakit berkali-kali lipat seperti siksaan panjang saat dia dibuang dan dicampakan karena terlalu lemah dan mendamba kasih sayang.

Tapi cinta yang dia miliki untuk Seijuurou lebih kompleks dan menakutkan. Emosi yang dimiliki oleh dasar kebutuhan dan pendambaan tak berujung. Cinta yang berbentuk penyerahan jiwa dan raga untuk melebur menjadi satu jiwa. hingga jika tak tercapai menusuk bagai belati yang tajam, membakar layaknya bara.

sekali lagi Tetsuya terluka dan berusaha membentengi diri dengan dinding-dinding untuk mengubur emosinya bahkan membunuh perasaan tersebut. dia membekukan dirinya dengan sempurna didasar jiwanya yang gelap menjauhi Seijuurou agar tak menggapai dirinya yang rapuh bagai Kristal.

Tetsuya seutuhnya sempurna menjadi sosok dinding yang tak terjangkau bahkan sekeras apapun Seijuurou menggapai sosok sang adik yang melebur menjadi kekosongan dalam tubuh berparas indah.

Hari itu Tetsuya tahu, Seijuurou adalah permen coklat yang membuat sesuatu selain giginya berlubang.

.

 **oOo oOo**

.

Tetsuya hari ini sedang pulang bersama ketiga temannya. Sebenarnya cukup mengejutkan bahwa dia yang menjaga jarak dari segala sentuhan bisa memiliki 'teman'. Alasan dia memiliki hubungan dengan ketiga orang tersebut merupakan sesuatu yang sederhana. Mereka memiliki aura dan warna yang sama dalam pantulan mata mereka. Hanya topeng yang mereka pakai berbeda.

Hari ini mereka melewati jalan memutar dan lebih memilih berjalan daripada memakai layanan mobil serta supir milik salah satu dari mereka. lagipula ini salah satu hal yang bisa dilakukan Tetsuya untuk memperpanjang waktunya tanpa bersinggungan dengan keluarga Akashi. Beruntung bahwa dia masuk kedalam sekolah yang berbeda dengan Seijuurou.

Tetsuya menyapukan pandangan kesekitarnya. merekam semua sudut jalan dibenaknya. Matanya tiba-tiba terfokus pada satu objek yang tampak familiar. Walau wajah yang dilihatnya itu dalam lembar foto lama sudah kusam dan lecek, tapi dia yakin bahwa orang tersebut adalah ayahnya.

Tetsuya berlari mengejar sosok itu ingin memastikan. Sekian lama dan kenapa harus di negara ini, dia bertemu dengan sang ayah yang mengabaikannya?!

Menghiraukan panggilan dari teman-temannya yang bingung dengan aksi lari tiba-tibanya tersebut Tetsuya tetap fokus mengejar pria tersebut. Sang bluenette berhenti sedikit jauh dari pria dewasa tersebut. Pria tesebut tampak menunggu seseorang dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat orang yang dia kenal sudah datang. Seorang wanita dewasa bersama anak perempuan, tersenyum dan menghampiri ayahnya.

"Otou-san!" teriak anak perempuan tersebut. mata biru Tetsuya terbelalak kaget…

' _apakah dia memiliki seorang adik selama ini dari pihak ayahnya?'_

Pria dewasa tersebut tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang tak pernah diarahkan ke Tetsuya.

Rasa sakit kembali mencekamnya. Tetsuya menatap benci pada anak perempuan tersebut. Masa kecilnya tak pernah diwarnai senyum bahagia sang ayah karena eksistensinya. Dia tak pernah mengingat masa balitanya memiliki masa tenang. Hanya suara layaknya halilintar membuatnya kini meringkuk ketakutan jika mendengar suara tersebut.

Kepekatan dalam jiwanya yang gelap mencari pelampiasan akan semua rasa sakit yang tak layak ditanggungnya sejak usia belia. Terperangkap dalam satu objek yang tak tahu apa-apa, tapi membawa kemalangan beruntun dalam hidupnya. Atau Tetsuya hanya mencari pelampiasan semata?

Perempuan bersurai peach tersebut yang masih tersenyum dengan polosnya tak tahu bahwa sedang dipandang dengan tatapan kebencian oleh sang bluenette, yang bertekad untuk mencari tahu siapa gadis tersebut yang memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan ayah.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Tetsuya untuk tahu siapa perempuan itu. Amane Shiori, anak kandung sang ayah. Adik satu darahnya yang lain. Keberadaan yang secara tak langsung terlibat dalam penolakan eksistensinya dimata sang ayah. Salah satu pemicu pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya. Alasan perceraian kedua orang tuanya.

 _._

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer.**

 **Chara : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Story : Hyra Z**

 **Genre: Sho-ai, Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated:** **M**

 **Character: Kuroko. T, Akashi. S, Ogiwara. S, Amane Shiori (OC)**

 **WARNING::**

 **Cerita ini mengandung unsur boy love, dan beberapa kesalahan dalam penulisan. Saya tidak menerima Flame. Saya tidak memiliki jangkauan waktu untuk kapan saya akan meng-update cerita ini.**

* * *

.

.

Takao menelusuri lorong-lorong sekolah dilantai tiga bersama Midorima, mereka disuruh Seijuurou untuk mencari dua sosok yang tidak hadir dirumah kaca saat waktu istirahat ini. Aomine dan Kise. Pemuda bermanik crimson tersebut ingin membahas suatu hal mengenai rencana membunuh waktu selama seminggu karena sekolah diliburkan berkat renovasi dibeberapa kelas.

Midorima tampak mendelik kesal kepada Takao disampingnya, dia paling malas jika dibiarkan berdua dengan pemuda iseng tersebut. Selalu saja tubuhnya memasang sikap waspada saat pemuda bersurai raven tersebut berada dalam jarak satu meter darinya. Terlebih lagi sekarang saat bahu mereka bersinggungan secara tidak langsung setiap kali melangkah!

Langkah Takao tiba-tiba berhenti dan bibirnya memasang seringai yang membuat Midorima bergidik. Oh ada apa dengan seringai itu?

Takao mulai mengendap-endap layaknya kucing pencuri, membuat Midorima mengernyit bingung. Mengacuhkan tingkah aneh sang raven, Midorima melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar ingin berjalan mendahului Takao. Tapi belum sampai dia melewati tubuh pemuda itu sepenuhnya, lengannya telah ditahan.

Mendelik tajam dan tidak suka pada Takao, Midorima justru mendapatkan sang raven meletakan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir untuk tidak berisik dan menyuruh Midorima mengikuti tingkahnya. Mengendap-endap!

Entahlah, Midorima merasa sangat bodoh sekarang karena bisa-bisanya dia mengikuti tingkah Takao begitu saja. Dia hampir percaya kalau dia telah dihipnotis pemuda tersebut agar ikut _autis_ sepertinya.

Baru sepuluh langkah bersikap konyol seperti ini, Midorima mulai memaki-maki sang raven didalam hati sebelum sebuah suara mengganggu konsentrasinya untuk mengumpat penuh kutukan pada Takao.

"Ah, Dai-kiii-chi…"

Midorima merasakan kacamatanya kini retak dan wajahnya memasang ekspresi horror. Sementara samar-samar jauh dari kesadarannya, dia mendengar Takao yang terkikik tertahan.

"Cho-tto…! Daikicchi!" Suara itu kembali membuat bulu-bulu roma Midorima berdiri.

"Hn, Ryouta. Sial kau begitu… Shit!" Suara yang menyebut Ryouta itu tampak menggeram seperti binatang buas. Midorima sudah tak tahu sepucat apa dirinya sekarang. Mungkin seperti kertas!

Takao tampak mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Midorima yang sudah membatu kaku dengan wajah pucat dan mata melebar, lalu terkikik geli mendapatkan ekspresi langka dari sang jade.

Takao beruntung memiliki indra pendengaran yang sedikit lebih tajam dari orang lain, hingga suara kegiatan panas AoKi sampai ditelinganya. Memutar otaknya dengan cepat, Takao membuat rencana untuk mengusili Midorima yang masih terlihat anti homo padahal semua orientasi temannya patut dipertanyakan. Ah, bilang saja kalau Takao memang suka sekali mengusili pemuda tsundere tersebut.

 **Cklik!**

Takao memfoto ekspresi langka sang jade. Membuat Midorima kembali sadar dan langsung mendelik tajam kearah Takao. Pemuda bersurai Raven itu hanya memamerkan senyum lebar kepada Midorima sebelum berlari cepat sambil berteriak kencang.

"AOMINE-KUN! JANGAN LAMA-LAMA MAIN KELUAR-MASUKNYA. AKASHI MENCARI KALIAN!"

"TAKAO, KEMARI KAU! SIALAN!" Teriak Midorima sambil buru-buru menyusul Takao yang berlari.

Sementara itu disalah satu ruangan yang beberapa saat lalu masih terdengar suara-suara yang ada dalam film biru, terlihat Aomine yang masih berada diatas Kise kini menggeram frustasi karena gagal klimaks setelah mendengar suara Takao dan si Oha-asa freak. Kise hanya tersenyum miris kepada kekasihnya yang tampak kusut, untungnya dia sudah klimaks beberapa detik lalu.

.

.

.

Tetsuya menaikan salah satu alisnya, saat melihat Aomine masuk dengan tampang lebih kusut daripada baju yang belum disetrika dan Kise tampak mengelus bahu sang kekasih. Apakah Aomine sedang ngambek akan sesuatu?

Takao tampak terkikik geli sendiri, sepertinya sebagian sarafnya telah rusak. Tetsuya hanya mendelikkan bahunya melihat tingkah Takao yang mirip pasien rumah sakit jiwa. Lalu apa-apaan dengan rona merah yang menjalari wajah Midorima itu?

Ah, Tetsuya tidak bodoh. Dia dapat menyimpulkan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan wajah kusut Aomine. Kise yang tampak membujuk Aomine yang merajuk, juga sikap autis Takao dan rona merah diwajah Midorima.

"Tidak baik kau mengganggu Aomine dan Kise yang sedang bercinta, Takao." Ucap Tetsuya datar, tapi sukses membuat Ogiwara tersedak makanannya dan Momoi beserta Amane bersemu merah karena mendengarkan kalimat frontal tersebut.

"Jadi kalian mengabaikan panggilanku karena kalian melakukan hubungan badan di sekolah milikku." Seijuurou menaruh tehnya dengan anggun diatas meja. Nada suaranya terdengar datar, tapi entah kenapa mencekam. Membuat mereka merasakan gerbang nerakaada didepan mata.

"Ah, i-itu…" Aomine tergagap.

"Tak perlu menjelaskan apapun padaku, Daiki. Aku tak peduli. Kali ini aku akan melupakannya, tapi tidak untuk kedua kalinya. Aku tidak suka perintahku diabaikan terutama oleh budak-budakku sendiri." Ucap Seijuurou dingin.

"Ha'i, Akashi." Jawab Aomine pelan.

"Woah…Seijuurou-san menyeramkan sekali." Bisik Amane ditelinga Ogiwara.

Ogiwara sedikit mendelik tidak suka saat Amane menyebutkan nama kecil sang scarlet dengan begitu ringan. Dia merasa cemburu karena Amane tak memanggil nama kecilnya dengan begitu akrab. Walau pada akhirnya, Ogiwara hanya bisa menahan rasa cemburunya yang masih tidak pantas.

"Jika tidak seram dan berkuasa bukan Akashi namanya. Aku bahkan tak percaya bisa berteman dengan mereka." Jawab Ogiwara nyaris sedatar nada suara Tetsuya.

"Aku bahkan tak percaya bisa ikut masuk kedalam lingkungan ini." Jawab Amane jujur sambil meringis. Mungkin berteman dengan Ogiwara membuka jalan yang tidak biasa dalam hidupnya.

"Amane-san." Panggil sebuah suara lembut. Amane mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Tetsuya yang menatapnya.

"Iya, Akashi-san." Jawab Amane.

"Kami berencana untuk berlibur disalah satu villa milik Akashi. Apakah kau ingin ikut?" Tanya Tetsuya datar, tak seperti sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ah, aku…" Amane tampak bingung untuk menjawab. Ia sedikit risih karena semua pandangan menatapnya, kecuali Seijuurou yang tetap fokus membaca dan bersikap acuh.

"Tampaknya menarik, aku ikut." Jawabnya otomatis. Seperti dikomando oleh tatapan dari samping kanannya. Ketika Amane langsung melihat kearah tersebut, dia melihat Ogiwara yang kini tersenyum lebar.

Tetsuya pun mengangguk sekali saat mendengar jawaban Amane dan dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mendengarkan musik.

' _Apakah Ogiwara menghipnotis-ku barusan?'_ Amane menyipitkan matanya sambil menatap Ogiwara yang masih nyengir-nyengir gila. Sebelas-dua belas dengan Takao saat ini.

.

 **oOo oOo**

.

Tetsuya hanya menatap hamparan pasir yang berwarna kuning gading pucat dihadapannya dengan hamparan biru-kehijauan air jernih dibelakangnya hingga perlahan ujung-ujungnya makin berwarna biru pekat. Hembusan angin yang membawa aroma asin dari lautan menerpa dan memberi kesejukan pada tubuh putih persolen miliknya. Rasa pasir yang tak sengaja terselip dibalik celah-celah jari kakinya yang menggunakan sandal jepit, membawa rasa nyaman tersendiri. Untuk sejenak Tetsuya memejamkan matanya menikmati alam terbuka yang membawa kebebasan.

Sepasang manik crimson menatap lekat sang bluenette. Pandangan itu sulit diartikan tapi sarat akan keinginan terpendam. Seijuurou melihat dengan gerakan perlahan kedua kelopak mata pucat itu terbuka, memperlihatkan permata Aquamarine yang tersembunyi disana. Ekspresi Tetsuya tak terbaca, garis bibirnya datar dan matanya seakan berangan-angan.

Tetsuya memutar tubuhnya dan tatapannya tekunci pada kedua manic crimson yang menatapnya dengan intensitas yang mampu membuat Tetsuya merona. Jika Tetsuya tak berusaha menahan rona itu muncul.

Melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah teratur dan berirama, Tetsuya berjalan menuju Villa keluarga Akashi, menyusul ketiga sahabatnya yang tampak heboh. Menatap sedikit kearah kanan, dia melihat Ogiwara yang sedang menarik koper milik Amane dengan gadis tersebut disebelahnya. Tetsuya menatap mereka cukup lama sebelum perhatiannya kembali untuk melihat jalan didepannya.

Sebenarnya liburan ini bukan ide baik maupun buruk, karena bagi semuanya ini bencana maupun berkah. Midorima harus siap menjadi objek keusilan Takao yang autis. Aomine dan Kise lebih banyak waktu untuk beromantisan berdua selama dua puluh empat jam jika tidak diganggu. Himuro dan Murasakibara hanya mengganti tempat untuk melakukan rutinitas Ibu-Anak mereka. Ogiwara menjadikan tujuh hari ini untuk ajang pendekatannya ke Amane. Momoi dan Amane bersengkokol untuk mencari hint yaoi sebanyak mungkin di Villa Akashi, dengan empat kandidat terkuat sebagai Seme dan empat kandidat Uke lainnya. Coret Ogiwara yang tidak berguna dalam menghasilkan hint yaoi.

Sebenarnya Momoi dan Amane merasa galau saat memutuskan pairing terakhir yang akan menjurus incest, tapi itu hanya kecemasan beberapa detik saja. Lagipula kapan lagi dapat objek nyata untuk adegan incest dari kakak-adik _es_ yang jarang bersama tersebut?

"Hidup yaoi incest." Ujar Momoi dan Amane berdua sambil mengepalkan tangan mereka di dada. Tampaknya mereka benar-benar menikmati waktu mereka.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan!" Teriak Aomine dari kejauhan.

"Tidak ada!" Teriak Amane dan Momoi bersamaan sambil mengelum senyum yang membuat Aomine bergidik.

' _Lebih baik nanti malam aku kunci pintu kamarku dan Kise.'_ Batin Aomine waspada.

.

.

Pembagian kamar sudah dilakukan, semua orang memilih tidur dilantai dua karena lantai tersebut menyajikan pemandangan yang memuaskan dari segala sudut.

Seijuurou menempati kamar utama sendirian dan Tetsuya dikamar sebelahnya yang memiliki pintu penghubung dengan kamar Seijuurou. Tetsuya akan memastikan dia menggrendel pintu penghubung tersebut setelah dia masuk. Kalau perlu dia pakukan disetiap sudut agar tidak bisa dibuka dengan paksa sekalipun, jaga-jaga jika Seijuurou main masuk kekamarnya yang bersifat privasi begitu saja.

Aomine sekamar dengan Kise, tentu saja dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hal ini dengan tidur terpisah dari sang uke tercinta. Lagipula dia membawa persediaan kondom yang cukup banyak, walaupun Kise tidak akan hamil sekalipun dia menembakan benihnya kelubang sempit itu berkali-kali. Tapi lebih baik menghindari hal yang buruk. Kemurkaan Akashi Seijuurou. Karena jika dia terlalu rutin _'berolahraga'_ _,_ maka kasur mereka terlalu sering diganti seprainya dan pasti Seijuurou lebih memilih membakar seprai tersebut daripada salah satu seprai itu sempat mampir dan terpasang indah di kasurnya. Sekalipun sudah dicuci!

Lalu Takao tidur dengan Midorima, tentu saja diawali dengan penolakan tegas dari sang jade yang tidak mau sekamar dengan pemuda bersurai raven tersebut, tapi siapa sangka Takao memiliki senjata rahasia yang bisa membuat Midorima menyetujui untuk tidur sekamar dengan dirinya. Takao memasang senyum lebar sepanjang waktu menerima keputusan yang 'bagus' dari Midorima, sedang Midorima sendiri menggengam lucky itemnya dengan erat sambil merapalkan doa pengusir bala! —Takao itu memang kutukan tersendiri bagi Midorima.

Himuro sekamar dengan Murasakibara, tadinya Himuro menawarkan Ogiwara juga sekamar dengan mereka, tapi sang amethyst menolak keberadaan Ogiwara. Dia bilang kasur itu akan terasa sempit jika Ogiwara ikut bergabung, kecuali pemuda tersebut rela tidur di sofa sendiri. Himuro nyaris melayang mendengar penolakan tersebut sebelum logikanya menyetujui perkataan Murasakibara yang masuk akal. Toh ukuran badan sang Amethyst tidak bisa dikatakan mungil. Ogiwara pada akhirnya menguasai kamar sendirian, tidak berminat bergabung dengan MidoTaka. Cukup si jade saja yang menjadi korban keusilan Takao.

Lalu karena Momoi dan Amane adalah dua orang perempuan yang nyempil dikelompok para laki-laki maka mereka tidur satu kamar. Walaupun jika mereka tidur sekamar dengan para laki-laki pun mereka akan aman. Bukan karena orientasi para pemuda tampan maupun manis itu yang harus dipertanyakan karena tak goyah dengan kecantikan dua perempuan tersebut, tapi kedua perempuan itu akan membahayakan kepolosan para laki-laki dengan _kenistaan_ mereka.

Tetsuya menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur, matanya terpejam dengan erat mencari kenyamanan yang ditawarkan oleh kasur berukuran _queen_ dibawahnya. Kasur itu menenggelamkan sedikit bagian tubuhnya dengan lembut dan memberikan rasa nyaman. Kesadaran milik sang bluenette sedikit demi sedikit makin menghilang hingga dia jatuh terlelap, tapi belum begitu lama dia merasa terlelap sebuah gumaman dan guncangan dibahu menariknya langsung ke kesadarannya.

Mata aquamarine itu langsung terbuka tanpa gerakan perjapan mata yang biasa dilakukannya, karena kesadaran yang ditarik paksa tersebut. Mata Tetsuya yang terbuka tepat menatap sepasang manik crimson yang tak jauh dari tempatnya terbaring, dengan pemiliknya yang menjulang angkuh sambil melipat kedua tangan tepat didepan dada. Cukup lima detik bagi Tetsuya untuk langsung duduk dari tidurnya karena kaget melihat Seijuuurou. Ekspresi wajah Tetsuya yang tadi sempat memasang ekspresi kaget kini sudah kembali berekspreksi datar.

"Semua sedang menunggumu dibawah." Ucap Seijuurou datar, lalu melangkah pergi dan menghilang dibalik pintu penghubung kamar mereka.

Tetsuya merutuk dirinya di dalam hati, kenapa dia bisa lupa untuk mengunci pintu laknat tersebut dan membuat Seijuurou melihat wajah tidurnya!

Dengan langkah kaki yang sedikit di hentak-hentak Tetsuya mendekati pintu penghubung tersebut dan menguncinya, lalu tanpa melepaskan kunci dari lubangnya dia memasang grendel pintu. Tetsuya masih menatap pintu didepannya merasa belum begitu puas, mungkin dia benar-benar harus memaku pintu itu disetiap sudut.

Tetsuya mencuci mukanya di westafel dan merapihkan bad hairnya sebelum keluar menuju lantai bawah, tempat teman-temannya yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Keributan terjadi didapur terlihat Aomine dan Midorima yang sedang menahan Momoi yang ingin memasak dan dibalas makian kesal dari sang surai sakura. Yah, lebih baik kena marah dari Fujo gila tersebut daripada keracunan makanan buatan dia.

Himuro sedang memotong bahan-bahan makanan lalu Murasakibara datang dan berdiri disamping pemuda tersebut, menawarkan bantuan. Tak lama kini kedua pemuda tersebut sudah bersanding dan memasak bersama, membuat Momoi yang memberontak kini terdiam. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Momoi terlepas dari pegangan dua Devil's, dan entah sejak kapan Momoi sudah berdiri didepan MuraHimu. Sambil memfoto mereka. Disusul oleh Amane yang merekam dengan handycam, lalu mereka mulai berteriak-teriak heboh.

"Kya! MuraHimu~"Ujar Momoi.

"Kya! Kaya suami-istri yang menikmati momen masak bersama!" Ucapan Amane kontan membuat semburat merah tipis hinggap dipipi Himuro, sedangkan reaksi Murasakibara hanya datar. Merasa sudah biasa melihat reaksi berlebihan Amane, berkat tingkah gila Momoi selama ini.

"Kalian benar-benar menyukai hint yaoi ya?" Tanya Tetsuya tiba-tiba membuat semua orang terdiam. Tak biasanya sang bluenette tertarik walaupun nada yang dipakai pemuda tersebut tetap datar.

"Eh?" Ujar Momoi bingung. Kalau dibilang suka yah pasti suka banget! Tapi karena yang bertanya Tetsuya yang biasanya tidak tertarik dengan sesuatu jadi hanya bisa diam dan tercengang.

Tidak mendapatkan reaksi apapun bahkan Seijuurou tetap membaca bukunya, Tetsuya kembali berkata,

"Kalau misalnya aku kasih hint yaoi untuk kalian, gratis bagaimana?"

"HEH!" Ucapan Tetsuya selanjutnya benar-benar membuat mereka semua berteriak kaget, kecuali Seijuurou yang kini diam-diam melirik sang bluenette dengan pandangan menyipit berusaha membaca jalan pikiran sang adik tiri.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Tetsuya melangkah mendekati Ogiwara dan duduk diatas pangkuan pemuda tersebut, dengan kedua tangannya mengalung mesra. Membuat Ogiwara langsung kaku ditempat. Aomine, Kise dan Takao nyaris merasakan rahang mereka jatuh hingga kelantai melihat hal tak biasa tersebut. Midorima merasakan kacamatanya retak untuk kesekian kali. Himuro nyaris memasukan semua garam kedalam masakan mereka dan Murasakibara mencampurkan cemilannya kedalam masakan karena kehilangan fokus.

Momoi hanya diam tercenung beberapa saat sebelum menatap bling-bling momen tersebut. Tangannya menyenggol Amane, mengeluarkan pandangan berkomplot dan dibalas senyum Amane yang tidak sampai kemata. Karena kini dia merasakan dadanya bagai ditusuk hingga sakit.

"Tu-tunggu, Tetsu. Ke-kenapa kau tiba-tiba begini? Ini tidak lucu. Kalau kau ingin memberi hint yaoi untuk kedua fujo tersebut kenapa harus aku?!" Protes Ogiwara dengan kalut.

Tetsuya melepaskan rangkulannya dan memiringkan kepalanya dengan innocent. Terlihat imut hingga membuat Kise, Takao dan Himuro ingin menghampiri pemuda tersebut dan memeluknya gemas.

"Sebenarnya ingin dengan Kise-kun, tapi takutnya Kise-kun jadi makin cinta sama aku sampai rela ninggalin Aomine-kun. Itu akan menjadi tragedy buat Aomine-kun karena selain Kise-kun tidak ada yang mau menerimanya lagi." Ucap Tetsuya polos disahut protesan tak terima oleh Aomine. Bagaimanapun dia itu salah satu pria terseksi dan terpanas di Rakuzan!

"Lalu kenapa tidak dengan Himuro?" Tanya Ogiwara kembali.

"Kalau itu tidak bisa sama sekali, takutnya tidak terlihat seperti adegan yaoi tapi hint yuri. Akukan manis dan Himuro-kun cantik" Ucap Tetsuya narsis.

"Lalu kalau dengan Takao?" Tanya Ogiwara lagi.

"Kurang Seme, atau tidak seme sama sekali tepatnya. Takao kan manis untuk ukuran laki-laki" Jawab Tetsuya ringan.

"HEY! Aku ini tampan!" Protes Takao.

"Lalu kalau dengan Aomine?"

"Tidak lama setelahnya akan terjadi adegan pertengkeran rumah tangga yang absurd" — _Lebih tepatnya Kise akan cemburu kepada Aomine karena rela bermesraan dengan Tetsuya, dikira curi kesempatan dalam kesempitan._

"Kalau Midorima?"

"Dengar desahan Kise saja dia jadi batu." Midorima yang mendengarkan hanya menaikan kacamatanya sambil membuang muka.

"Kalau dengan Murasakibara?"

"Aku akan terlihat seperti manusia yang rela dikorban untuk dimakan titan." —Ucapan Tetsuya tanpa sengaja telah membuat hati bayi besar kesayangan Himuro itu terluka.

"Kalau dengan Akashi?"

Tetsuya terdiam dan tak langsung menjawab. Seijuurou sudah menaruh bukunya diatas meja dan kini menyilangkan kakinya membentuk angka '4' dan dagunya ditopang oleh tangan kanannya. Seringai tipis terukir diwajahnya melihat reaksi Tetsuya atas pertanyaan Ogiwara.

"I-itu akan terlihat seperti incest." Jawab Tetsuya sedikit tercekat diawal.

"Well, aku suka yang incest." Celetuk Amane disambut pelototan dari Tetsuya membuat Amane terkaget karena wajah datar itu bisa mendelik tajam. Walau justru terlihat menggemaskan sekarang. Apakah wajah Tetsuya merona merah?

"Lihat kau bisa melakukan adegan ini dengan Akashi." Jawab Ogiwara sambil menghembuskan nafas lega dan tersenyum cerah, tidak menyadari gumpalan awan hitam kini menyelubungi sang bluenette yang mendadak muram. Tetsuya tidak bisa jika dengan Seijuurou, dia tidak ingin dinding dihatinya retak dan berdarah kembali.

"Well, kurasa itu tidak bisa bukan." Ujar Kise cepat. "Itu sedikit mengganggu bagi pandangan masyarakat umum."

Lanjutan ucapan Kise mendapatkan sikutan kencang dari Takao.

"Iya, itu benar…" ucap Tetsuya. Ekspresinya kembali datar dan dingin tak ada lagi topeng polos dan innocent penuh kepura-puraan yang tadi dia pasang. Minatnya untuk mengganggu Amane melalui Ogiwara telah hilang.

Berdiri dari pangkuan Ogiwara, Tetsuya duduk dibangku lain dan memasang earphone ditelinganya. Tak berapa lama semuanya kembali kepada kegiatan mereka sebelumnya hingga makan malam dihidangkan.

.

.

.

 **From: Hanamiya**

Pukul sembilan, di Horizon Night Club. Ran, salah satu teman dunia maya Momoi Satsuki merupakan pacar dari Yamazaki mengundang gadis tersebut kesana. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan dan rencanakan karena aku ada urusan dengan Teppei. Kau bisa pergi melihat untuk menikmati pertunjukan mereka yang akan mereka lakukan kepada Amane.

Aku yakin gadis sakura tersebut mengajaknya…

.

.

.

Tetsuya membaca pesan yang dia terima dari Hanamiya. Melirik jam dikamarnya sekilas, jam itu kini baru menunjukan pukul 7.30 PM. Berdiri dari duduknya disofa, Tetsuya melangkahkan kaki kekamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri dan berganti pakaiannya dengan celana jeans biru ketat dan kemeja putih panjang longgar sambil membiarkan rambutnya tersisir asal. Setelah memasang sepatu sneakers biru pucat Tetsuya meraih dompet dan ponselnya dan menelephone perusahaan taksi. Merasa membawa salah satu mobil di bagasi akan membuat penghuni villa yang lain terbangun.

Tetsuya berhasil keluar dari rumah tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Dia yakin bahwa semuanya telah memilih mengistirahatkan diri mereka dan sudah tertidur sekarang, kecuali Amane dan Momoi yang baru saja keluar sepuluh menit yang lalu dengan sebuah taksi juga. Kini Tetsuya sudah menaiki taksi juga untuk menyusul mereka, tanpa tahu bahwa sepasang manic crimson mengawasinya dari sebuah jendela di lantai dua.

.

.

.

Club elit itu cukup ramai, penuh dengan manusia yang meliuk-liukan badan mereka di atas lantai dansa maupun di atas badan pasangannya. Andai Tetsuya tidak tahu dimana Ran memesan tempat duduk mungkin dia akan bingung mencari Amane, dilihatnya gadis tersebut sedang tersenyum canggung. Tampak jika dia tidak terbiasa berada dalam suasana seperti ini, mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia ke club malam.

Tetsuya duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Amane, dia duduk bersama para Kirisaki Daichi tanpa Hanamiya. Tempat duduknya cukup dekat dengan gadis itu hingga dia dapat mendengar dan melihat pembicaraan yang dilakukan Ran, Momoi dan kawan-kawannya. Tapi cukup terlindungi bayang-bayang hingga tidak akan dikenali oleh Momoi maupun Amane.

Amane tampak memesan minuman dan saat minuman tersebut sampai perhatiannya teralih pada obrolan dari salah satu gadis disana. Tetsuya melihat gadis disamping Amane, tapi sekarang sedang dibelakangi oleh sang peach mengeluarkan sebuah kapsul dan membukanya serta menaruh serbuk didalamnya pada minuman Amane.

Mata Tetsuya terbelalak saat mengenali kapsul tersebut, dengan gerakan cepat tanpa pikir panjang Tetsuya menghampiri Amane yang kini hendak meraih gelas tersebut dan meminumnya. Empat detik saja Tetsuya terlambat mungkin kini minuman itu telah diteguk Amane, tapi bodohnya justru dia yang meminum isi gelas tersebut membuat Amane terbelalak tak percaya melihat Tetsuya berdiri disampingnya dan langsung merebut minumannya.

"Akashi-san!/ Tetsu-kun!" Teriak Amane dan Momoi.

"Maaf, aku haus." Ucap Tetsuya datar lalu berlalu meninggalkan kedua perempuan yang masih kaget dan bingung tersebut, kembali menuju Kirisaki Daichi.

Ah, dia merasa bodoh membiarkan dirinya bergerak sendiri dan meminum minuman tersebut hanya karena dia tidak ingin Amane terbangun tanpa busana dengan pria asing disebelahnya. Atau yang terburuk pembalasannya melibatkan nyawa baru yang mungkin akan hadir dari Amane jika dia membiarkan perempuan itu meminumnya. Tidak, dia tidak ingin itu. Nyawa baru yang mungkin akan bernasib seperti dirinya.

Tetsuya mulai merasakan tubuhnya terasa panas dan langkahnya limbung membuat Seto, salah satu anggota Kirisaki Daichi menahannya dan mendudukinya di sofa.

"Argh…" Erangan lirih lolos dari bibir mungilnya menggoda iman para Kirisaki Daichi, tapi mereka cukup waras untuk tidak kehilangan kendali atas pemandangan langka nan menggoda didepan mereka jika ingin melihat hari esok. Menyentuh Tetsuya sama saja dengan mati!

Para Kirisaki Daichi kini mulai ribut menentukan siapa yang akan menjelaskan keadaan ini kepada Hanamiya dan mengantarkan mahluk manis nan menggoda, tapi berbahaya tersebut kembali pulang atau setidaknya meninggalkannya di hotel. Dengan resiko berusaha menjaga semua pikiran mereka tetap waras untuk tak menyentuh pemuda manis yang sedang tak berdaya tersebut, tapi pasti tak lama kemudian akan melancarkan aksi agresif untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit ditubuhnya dan membuat siapapun yang ada didekatnya kehilangan control diri.

Belum sempat mereka menyelesaikan perdebatan mereka sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka, membuat mereka menatap pucat pemuda tampan yang mempesona dihadapan mereka, saat sepasang manik crimson mendelik tajam menembus tulang mereka semua.

"Apa yang terjadi pada adikku?" Ucapan itu terdengar dingin dan berbahaya. Seijuurou menatap tajam dan mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang kental saat melihat Tetsuya menggeliat erotis dan merintih lirih seperti menahan sakit diantara para pemuda yang dia kenal sebagai anggota berandalan Kirisaki Daichi.

"A-ano Akashi-san kami bisa menjelaskannya!" Teriak Furuhasi sebelum Seijuurou mengambil kesimpulan sendiri dan memutilasi mereka disini.

"Lebih baik kalian menjelaskannya dengan baik." Ucap Seijuurou sambil memainkan sebuah gunting yang entah bagaimana ada ditangannya, membuat para Kirisaki Daichi menelan ludah sambil berkeringat dingin.

Seijuurou masih tidak percaya pada ucapan para Daichi mengenai minuman Tetsuya yang tertukar dengan minuman yang ingin Yamazaki berikan untuk pacarnya. Tapi karena melihat keadaan Tetsuya, Seijuurou hanya menerima mentah-mentah alasan tersebut. Yang penting Tetsuya harus keluar dari club ini.

Dia tidak rela jika wajah erotis milik sang bluenette di konsumsi publik kalau bisa akan dia tusuk semua mata yang menatap Tetsuya dengan tatapan kurang ajar tersebut. Tapi daripada melakukan hal tersebut, Seijuurou melempar _death glare_ mematikannya kesetiap orang dan membuat mereka semua tertunduk takut.

Seijuurou meraih lengan Tetsuya dan menyampirkan dibahunya, membuat Tetsuya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata untuk fokus melihat wajah orang yang memapahnya.

"Sei?" Ucap Tetsuya lirih, lalu menyinggungkan senyum tipis disana. Walaupun samar Seijuurou dapat melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba Tetsuya mengalungkan tangannya keleher Seijuurou dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu sang scarlet. Menghirup aroma mint dari tubuh tersebut sebelum menjilat kulit yang terasa panas dibawah lidahnya tersebut. Seijuurou menahan dirinya agar tidak menggeram saat merasakan lidah Tetsuya yang basah menyapu pundaknya dengan sensual. Tahu bahwa kini Tetsuya dibawah pengaruh obat perangsang. Dengan sekali hentakan Seijuurou menggendong Tetsuya dengan gaya bridal dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari club tersebut.

Seijuurou menggunakan segala pengendalian dirinya saat merasakan bibir, lidah dan gigi Tetsuya menggoda leher pundak dan telinganya yang ia yakin besok akan terlihat memerah. Menghempaskan Tetsuya dibangku penumpang disebelahnya, Seijuurou melajukan lamborghini merah miliknya dengan cepat kearah jalan raya. Berusaha mengabaikan Tetsuya yang menggeliat dan mendesahkan namanya. Membuat sesuatu diantara pahanya mengeras. Seijuurou tetap berusaha fokus agar mereka sampai ke villa dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Seijuurou nyaris gila selama perjalanan, tapi untungnya mereka sampai dengan selamat. Kembali ia membridal Tetsuya dan membaringkan pemuda itu di kasurnya. Tetsuya masih tampak tersiksa sekaligus menggairahkan. Matanya sayu berkabut dan tak fokus, bibirnya mendesah dengan lirih dan sensual. Seijuurou sampai harus menancapkan kuku-kukunya agar dia tidak menerkam pemuda di depannya.

Seijuurou melangakahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut, tapi tak lama kemudian tangannya dipegang dan ditahan, sebelum ditarik hingga ia jatuh terlentang diatas kasur yang menguarkan aroma vanilla lembut yang familiar. Tetsuya merangkak diatas tubuh sang scarlet seperti seekor kucing yang binal, dan Seijuurou mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat saat menatap pemandangan menggoda diatasnya. Tangan Tetsuya terulur mengelus pipi Seijuurou dengan lembut, kepalanya dia rendahkan hingga tepat disisi kepala Seijuurou menyentuh telinga sang scarlet dengan ujung bibirnya.

"Sei-kun, O-onegai~" Desah Tetsuya sarat gairah hingga suaranya terdengar serak akan gairah itu sendiri.

"Kau akan menyesali ini saat pagi nanti, Tetsuya." Ucap Seijuurou dingin sambil memegang bahu kanan sang bluenette. Memberi sedikit jarak diantara mereka sambil memandangi aquamarine didepannya.

"Takkan ada yang kusesali selama itu adalah kau…" Desah Tetsuya, gairahnya bukan berkurang malah semakin menjadi. Tubuhnya terasa terbakar terutama di area-area sensitifnya. Dia butuh untuk melepaskan api dalam tubuhnya . Sekarang!

Bibir mungilnya kembali mencicipi rasa dari tengkuk dan bahu sang scarlet, aroma tubuh itu yang menguarkan aroma mint yang lembut berpadu dengan aroma body soap membuat sang bluenette merasa bergairah, membayangkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou kini dalam dekapannya.

Seijuurou tidak menerima begitu saja bahwa kini Tetsuya terlarut dalam euforianya sendiri dan memegang kendali disini, membuatnya terlihat seperi seorang submisif? Yang benar saja! Dengan sekali dorongan dan bantingan kini posisi mereka telah berubah. Tetsuya kini dibawahnya, merintih dengan wajah merona terlihat begitu menggoda di mata Seijuurou.

"Kau yang meminta, jangan menyesalinya." Ucap Seijuurou dengan suara serak yang mengirimkan gelenyar halus keseluruh saraf dan indra Tetsuya, membuat celana sang bluenette makin menonjol dan basah.

Seijuurou menciumi wajah Tetsuya. Mengecup kening itu dengan lama sambil memejamkan mata lalu berganti mencium pipi, hidung, dagu dan terakhir bibir Tetsuya dengan lembut. Lidah Seijuurou bergerak sensual diatas bibir Tetsuya, mengulang gerakan hisap bibir bawah, jilat lalu gigit membuat Tetsuya mendesah dan membuka bibirnya. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Seijuurou melesakan lidahnya masuk kedalam rongga hangat tersebut dan menelusuri rasa didalamnya dengan rakus.

Lidahnya berdansa dengan liar bersama lidah Tetsuya, menunjukan dominasi dan kekuasaannya kepada Tetsuya yang mulai mengerang pasrah membuat bagian selatan Seijuurou makin mengeras dan sesak dibawah tekanan celana jeans pudarnya. Seijuurou melepaskan pagutannya saat dirasakan kebutuhan akan oksigen mendesaknya. Nafas mereka berdua memburu, muka Tetsuya terlihat makin sensual dengan wajah yang merona hebat ditambah tampak sedikit saliva mengalir disudut bibirnya. Menggairahkan. Itu adalah kata yang tepat bagi sang bluenette sekarang. Seijuurou memandangi wajah didepannya lekat-lekat, menyimpannya dalam memori otak. Ekspresi Tetsuya yang mampu mempora-porandakan kehidupannya yang teratur dan lurus.

' _Kau benar-benar membuat-ku gila, Otouto.'_

Seijuurou mengecup bibir itu kembali, sebelum dia berpindah untuk menjelajahi dan memeta tengkuk leher dan pundak sang bluenette dengan gigitan dan hisapannya. Tangannya bergerak melepas kemeja putih Tetsuya dan merasakan rasa kulit putih pucat itu yang halus dan panas dibawah telapak tangannya.

"A-ah, Seii…" Lirih Tetsuya saat merasakan tangan-tangan panas Seijuurou membakar kulitnya yang tersentuh.

Kedua tangan Seijuurou menelusuri dada lalu pinggang sang bluenette sebelum kembali naik untuk meraih puting milik Tetsuya yang sudah merekah dan menegang. Diputarnya kedua titik tersebut kearah yang berlawanan membuat Tetsuya menggerakan kepalanya dengan gelisah dan meremas surai Seijuurou yang berada ditengkuknya.

Bibir Seijuurou kini berpindah untuk menghisap puting kanan Tetsuya sedang tangan kanannya masih menikmati memilin-milin lembut puting kiri Tetsuya. Tangan kiri Seijuurou berjalan turun menyentuh selangkangan Tetsuya yang masih terbalut jins dan meremasnya, membuat pekikan tertahan keluar dari bibir Tetsuya. Tak lama Seijuurou melepaskan kancing celana Tetsuya dan membebaskan penisnya yang berdiri tegak dengan precum membasahi lubang kecil di tengahnya.

Sang crimson menatap penis tersebut dengan pandangan predator dan menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan sensual. Diraihnya penis tersebut dengan tangan kirinya meremas pelan sebelum mengocok benda tersebut dengan perlahan, menggoda sang bluenette yang kini mendesah-desah hebat sambil menyebut nama Seijuurou berkali-kali.

Masih tidak ingin mempercepat tempo permainan, dan memanfaatkan kesempatan sebaik-baiknya agar seluruh tubuh sang bluenette mengingat setiap sentuhannya seumur hidup, kembali Seijuurou bermain dengan kedua puting Tetsuya. Menggigit, menjilat lalu menghisap seperti bayi, dia lakukan kepada kedua puting tersebut tanpa menaikan tempo gerakan tangannya yang sedang mengocok lembut penis Tetsuya. Membuat sang bluenette mengerang hebat meminta tempo di percepat, tapi sang scarlet tak menunjukan belas kasihnya hingga sepuluh menit kemudian.

Merasa cukup Seijuurou kembali membiarkan bibirnya menjelajah turun menuju bagian selatan Tetsuya dan memasukan penis tersebut kedalam kekehangatan mulutnya, membuat Tetsuya berteriak menyerukan nama sang scarlet.

"AH~ SEII!"

Seijuurou menghisap kencang penis Tetsuya, sang bluenette berteriak nikmat dan mencengkram rambut Seijuurou dengan kencang. Menghiraukan siksaan kecil dari Tetsuya, Seijuurou mulai menaik-turunkan kepalanya untuk memberi kenikmatan lebih kepada Tetsuya sambil sesekali menghisapnya dan menggoda penis tersebut dengan tarian lidahnya. Kedua tangannya memegang pinggang Tetsuya menahan tubuh itu agar tidak banyak bergerak.

"Sei…. Sei…. Sei…" Hanya itu yang terus diucapkan Tetsuya tanpa henti saat merasakan kehangatan dari mulut sang scarlet yang terus menggoda dan mempermainkannya dengan hebat membuat dia nyaris meledak.

Dirasakannya sesuatu menyentuh lubang anusnya dan berusaha masuk, untuk sesaat nafasnya tercekat saat benda yang dia kenali sebagai dua jari milik sang scarlet menerobos anusnya. Seperti membuat pertahanan otot rektumnya mencengkram erat jari tersebut, tapi Tetsuya berusaha merilekskan dirinya dan Seijuurou makin memasukan jarinya makin dalam dan mulai menggerakan jarinya didalam tubuh Tetsuya.

Pelan, Tetsuya merasakan Seijuurou mengumpat tentang betapa ketat dan hangatnya lubang miliknya, dan ucapan itu memacu Tetsuya sampai kepuncaknya. Lalu saat merasakan kedua jari Seijuurou menyentuh suatu titik ditubuhnya dengan keras dan hisapan dari Seijuurou makin kuat, Tetsuya meledak dengan hebat menuju titik putih yang terlihat lebih bersinar dari yang diingatnya.

"AH… SEIJUUROU!"

Tetsuya menembakan cairan spermanya sangat banyak hingga membuat mulut Seijuurou penuh dan menelannya dalam sekali teguk, dijilatnya sudut bibirnya sambil menyeringai kecil.

"manis~" ucap Seijuurou dengan nada sensual.

Tetsuya merasakan tubuhnya masih menggelanyarkan rasa panas, tapi permainan Seijuurou yang intens membuat dia merasa sangat lelah. Hari ini Tetsuya memang tidak cukup istirahat hingga rasa kantuk kini mulai membuainya dalam lelap.

"Tidurlah Tetsuya…" Terdengar samar-samar suara milik sang scarlet dan elusan lembut dirambutnya. Dia makin terbuai hingga kesadarannya menghilang.

"Tidurlah, karena jika tidak kau akan lebih menyesal daripada ini, saat pagi datang…" Ucap Seijuurou sambil mengulas senyum tipis yang miris dan mengecup kening Tetsuya yang sudah terlelap.

Seijuurou memandangi wajah malaikat tersebut dan merengkuh tubuh mungil Tetsuya dalam pelukannya, menghirup aroma vanilla lembut dipundak sang bluenette.

"Otouto…" Lirih Seijuurou lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuruni kasur Tetsuya dan mulai membersihkan semua kekacauan, mengabaikan rasa nyeri diselangkangannya yang tak mendapat pelepasan.

Sang scarlet melangkahkan kakinya, keluar dari kamar Tetsuya. Menatap sekilas Tetsuya yang telah terlelap dengan wajah malaikatnya yang terlihat polos dan murni, tampak begitu berbeda dengan keindahan hampa yang ditunjukannya.

Menutup pintu penghubung dibelakangnya, Seijuurou melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Mendinginkan tubuhnya yang berhasrat untuk menyentuh dan mengagahi Tetsuya. Mengerang frustasi Seijuurou menonjok tembok didepannya dan memanggil nama pemilik manic aquamarine dengan begitu lirih.

"Tetsuya…"

.

.

.

.

.

 _A hallucination showing me only things I want to see  
Words and self-consciousness losing all of their meanings  
I don't want to fall into this gaping wide hole a second time  
Repeating that over and over again, crying, I lose my way in the streets  
Don't you need me anymore? Can't I stay here anymore?  
The pages of a broken book cannot be replaced  
Both the back and the front are covered with beautiful thorns trembling_

 _I wish this could go on forever  
As what lies ahead is a sweet illusion  
The faint light across the glass surface  
Reflects our entwining, melting sighs_

 _I fell into a deep, deep slumber  
Inside my arms, I envisioned  
My very first and very last dream  
Of the position I lost because_

 _I truly believed I didn't want to doubt  
I felt that you were growing farther from me but  
It was all a lie from the start we were never close to begin with  
Yet I got ahead of myself, how foolish I am  
_

 _When you said you love me  
Was it only a bait to fish me?  
Stuffing me into your toy box  
Are you going to throw me away when you don't need me anymore?_

 _[One of Repetition]_

.

.

To Be Continued

.


	6. Precious 05

Alas sepatu beradu dengan lantai putih dibawahnya menimbulkan suara decitan pelan, pria berjas hitam dengan setelan formal tersebut melangkahkan kaki keluar dari Bandara Heathrow. Menyapu seluruh pemandangan London yang kini tersaji didepannya.

Pria yang dikenal sebagai Aida Kagetora itu telah sampai untuk mengemban tugas dari atasannya. Menyingkap takbir masa lalu salah satu tuan mudanya, anak tiri dari Akashi Masaomi. Akashi Tetsuya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer.**

 **Chara : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Story** **by.** **Hyra Z**

 **Genre: Sho-ai,** **yaoi,** **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated: T +**

 **Character: Kuroko. T, Akashi. S, Ogiwara. S, Amane Shiori (OC)**

 **WARNING::**

 **Cerita ini mengandung unsur boy** **s** **love, dan beberapa kesalahan dalam penulisan. Saya tidak menerima Flame. Saya tidak memiliki jangkauan waktu untuk kapan saya akan meng-update cerita ini.**

* * *

.

.

 **Precious 5 (** **The Glasses Doll)**

.

Pria itu berjalan di troator jalan, langkahnya mengikuti arus para pejalan kaki sebelum dia berbelok disebuah tikungan. Suasana diwilayah yang baru dimasukinya sedikit berbeda dengan jalan tadi. Tempat ini jauh lebih kumuh, dan jalan-jalannya seperti tertutup bayang-bayang bangunan disekitarnya. Suasananya juga tidak terlihat begitu ramah, orang-orang disini tampak layaknya gelandangan. Pakaian mereka cukup kusam hingga bahkan disebut kain lap juga tak layak.

Merasa wilayah yang dilewatinya cukup mengenaskan, pria tersebut berharap bahwa tempat yang akan dia hampiri lebih bagus daripada tempat ini. Sial sudah nasibnya, saat tahu mobil yang dia sewa lupa diisi bensinnya dan dia lupa membawa dompet. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja melakukan hal ini esok hari, tapi dia bukan tipe orang yang suka menunda untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu. Bermodal nekat dan sebuah GPS ditangan dia melangkahkan kaki untuk menuju tempat tersebut.

Aida Kagetora memang merupakan pria yang berdedikasi hingga tak ingin membuang waktu, tapi sayang sifatnya itu bisa dibilang sebuah tindakan yang terburu-buru dan gegabah. Tanpa berusaha mengenali daerah asing yang dia masuki, membuatnya tak membawa perlengkapan apapun bahkan untuk melindungi diri. Dia cukup terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa sang tuan muda, Akashi Tetsuya tinggal didaerah yang bahkan lebih buruk dari tempat yang dia lewati tadi.

Sialnya kini jalannya dihalangi oleh beberapa preman berbadan besar dan cukup gahar dari tampilannya. Pria dewasa berambut coklat karamel itu hanya berharap dia bisa menyelesaikan tujuannya hingga selamat. Melihat kini dia di kelilingi oleh tiga orang, yang dua dari mereka tampak memiliki tato bukti mantan narapidana.

Seseorang yang berkepala plontos berjalan menghampiri Aida dengan langkah lebar dan menarik kerah kemeja miliknya. Wajah mereka berdekatan dengan hidung yang menempel. Aida senior itu merengut jijik, tak sudi dirinya dicecali wajah jelek preman busuk.

" _Well… Well… Well… Asian people_ " ucap pria tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat semacam ini _chinese_?"

Kedutan kecil muncul di dahi Aida senior tersebut. _Chinese_? _Hell_! Apa bule didepannya buta? Dari mananya dia kelihatan cina?!

Aida berusaha tetap tenang walaupun dia masih jijik dengan jarak diantara dirinya dan pria botak tersebut yang tak terpaut jauh, hanya beberapa centi sebelum bibir mereka betemu. Huek, dia mendadak ingin muntah ditempat! Dia tak ingin sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari ini terjadi, misalnya seperti salah satu teman si botak ini membuat dirinya tanpa sengaja bertemu bibir dengan _Orc_ didepannya.

Risih, jijik dan jengah, Aida mulai melakukan perlawanan. Didorongnya muka sibotak itu dengan kuat hingga terjungkal dan jatuh ke aspal, lalu di tendangnya perut pria tersebut dengan lututnya hingga terbatuk hebat. Kedua teman si botak tak tinggal diam, mereka mendekat dan akan menghajar Aida. Terlambat, Aida telah berdiri dan dengan gerakan cepat mengalahkan dua preman yang tersisa. Aida melirik sekilas pada ketiga tubuh yang tergeletak di aspal, dengan tatapan sinis.

.

.

.

Daerah disekitarnya masih kumuh dan lusuh, tapi menurut GPS serta kertas alamat dia telah sampai ditempat tujuan. Aida senior itu berusaha untuk tak mempercayai pandangannya. Rasanya mustahil salah seorang Akashi pernah tinggal ditempat seperti ini, sekalipun bukan keturunan resmi keluarga ternama tersebut sekalipun. Menilik bangunan didepannya tampak sudah tak dihuni bertahun-tahun, dia yakin itu. Tampak dari sangat kumuh dan rapuhnya bangunan tersebut, sangat tak layak dihuni sama sekali bahkan mungkin sejak bertahun-tahun saat sang tuan muda masih tinggal didalamnya.

Tak mempedulikan lirikan semua orang yang tampak penasaran kepadanya, pria itu membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam rumah yang dari tadi hanya ia pandangi. Aroma pengap dan debu membaur menjadi satu menusuk indra penciumannya, langkah kakinya tampak menggema memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Rumah ini memang tampak seperti yang diuar, begitu lebar dan luas.

Menelusuri semua ruangan dia hanya menemui banyaknya keberadaan botol-botol kaca minuman keras dan noda-noda pada karpet usang dibeberapa ruangan, tidak banyak yang dia lihat tapi cukup untuk menggambarkan semua. Hanya dua hal yang kini dia pertanyakan, dimana kamar sang tuan muda? Karena sejauh dia menelusuri semua ruangan tak ada yang menggambarkan tempat dimana ada seorang anak kecil yang tinggal, atau tempat itu telah diubah jadi ruang lain saat sang tuan muda sudah tak tinggal disini? Hal lain yang dia pertanyakan adalah, dimana Kuroko Ringo sekarang?

Aida senior itu tetap berjalan, ada satu tempat yang belum dia lihat jauh didalam pada lantai satu. Dapur. Tempat itu cukup besar untuk ukuran dapur, tidak ada yang aneh. Sebuah pintu yang diyakini pria tersebut sebagai tempat penyimpanan atau gudang menarik perhatiannya. Dibuka pintu tersebut dan menimbulkan suara derit yang menyakitkan telinga.

Ruangan didalamnya sangat kecil bertolak belakang dengan dapur yang begitu besar, sangat tak imbang juga sangat gelap dan pengap. Tak ada jendela untuk sirkulasi udara tampaknya disini, kecuali ventilasi diatas pintu. Tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya, sebelum dia melihat kesudut dekat pintu. Disana terletak tikar jerami dengan kain lusuh sebagai penutupnya dan sebuah buku telephone ditengah-tengah atas. Apakah ada orang yang tidur ditempat tak layak seperti ini dengan buku telephone sebagai bantalan?

Dengan tiga langkah lebar dia telah berada didepan tikar tersebut, direndahkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Tersembunyi disudut dekat tembok dan tampak kucel. Warna asli benda itu sudah pudar dan kotor, sebuah selimut lusuh berwarna biru muda pudar. Ditatapnya benda yang harusnya tak menarik tersebut, kecuali fakta bahwa warna selimut tersebut adalah warna lain favorite dari tuan muda Tetsuya.

Sebuah sulaman dipinggir selimut tersebut menarik Aida untuk menatapnya. **Kuroko** **Tetsuya**. sebuah sulaman berangkai menjadi kata tersebut menghentaknya. Selimut lusuh milik sang tuan muda ditemukannya ditempat yang tak layak seperti ini? Jangan bilang jika inilah tempat yang dia cari dirumah ini? Salah satu tempat yang bisa menceritakan kehidupan masa kecil seorang Akashi Tetsuya. Tempat yang sangat tak layak! Masa kecil seperti apa yang terukir dari paras rapuh seperti boneka kaca tersebut…

Aida senior itu tak berani membayangkan. Enggan untuk membayangkannya. Jika dia membuat patokan hidup sang tuan muda sebagai seorang Cinderella dalam lingkungan tak berkemanusiaan seperti ini.

Kunci jawabannya hanya pada seorang Kuroko Ringo, tapi dimana wanita tersebut? Sial!

Aida senior tersebut keluar dari rumah tersebut, menatap beberapa pejalan kaki. Beberapa dari mereka menatapnya dengan pandangan ganjil. Bingung dengan arti sorotan mata tersebut, Aida menghampiri seorang wanita gendut yang tampak sedang menjemur tepung.

"Permisi." ujar Aida sopan. Wanita itu hanya menganggukan kepala sambil menilik penampilan pria didepannya dari atas sampai kebawah.

"Boleh saya tahu, kemana pemilik rumah tersebut?" tunjuk Aida kearah rumah yang tadi dia masuki.

"Ah, Wanita jalang tersebut." Aida bergenyit mendengar panggilan dari wanita didepannya. "Dia sudah mati. Syukurlah… setidaknya hilang sudah satu pelacur dari lingkungan ini."

"apakah wanita yang anda maksud adalah Kuroko Ringo?" tanya Aida lagi.

"Iya. Wanita asia jalang tersebutkan, yang gila sex dan suka menyiksa keponakan kecilnya. Oh, syukurlah bocah malang itu sudah dibawa pergi oleh kerabatnya. Dan wanita jalang itu mati."

"Menyiksa…"

"Iya, dia sangat kejam. Aku yakin wanita itu sebenarnya memiliki gangguan kejiwaan. Jika bukan paras wanita itu yang begitu cantik dan menjadi kesenangan para pria mata keranjang, mungkin dia lebih cocok menjadi penghuni Rumah Sakit Jiwa." Wanita itu mendengus kasar.

"Lalu kau, kau siapanya wanita jalang tersebut?!" Tanya wanita itu kasar.

"Ah, bukan siapa-siapa. Kebetulan saya hanya suruhan dari kerabat jauhnya untuk melihat keadaannya. Kalau begitu terima kasih." Aida menjabat tangan wanita tersebut dan berjalan menjauh.

Ekspresi Aida Kategora mengeras, selimut ditangannya dan juga sepenggal informasi singkat dari wanita tersebut sudah cukup buatnya untuk disampaikan kepada Akashi Masaomi. Ternyata dia tak butuh waktu lama untuk kembali ke jepang. Penerbangan malam ini tampaknya cukup bagus.

.

 **oOo oOo**

.

Kesadaran pelan-pelan mulai menyusup, Tetsuya mengerang kecil saat dirasakan kepalanya sedikit pusing. Pikirannya masih tidak fokus dan bingung saat menyadari kini dirinya sudah ada di kamar, padahal dia ingat semalam dia pergi ke klub. Ingatannya berputar, mengingat kejadian beberapa saat setelahnya. Wajahnya memucat dengan mata terbelalak menampilkan ekspresi horror.

Dia semalam merayu seorang Akashi Seijuurou dalam keadaan terangsang! Dia Kuroko Tetsuya dipuaskan oleh Akashi Seijuurou! Dia hampir saja melewati batas saudara dengan Akashi Seijuurou . Sebenarnya semalam dia sudah melewati batas itu bukan...

Sekarang siapa yang harus disalahkan? Dirinya yang dibatas nafsu dan perasaan yang berusaha dimusnahkan, atau Seijuurou yang muncul di club itu dan tergoda olehnya? Tergoda? Akashi Seijuurou tergoda olehnya?! Sejak kapan Seijuurou tertarik oleh godaan seorang pria? Semua ingatan dalam diri Tetsuya adalah kekasih Seijuurou semuanya Perempuan. Walau kini sudah hampir setahun lebih dia tidak melihat Seijuurou dekat dengan perempuan manapun, kecuali Momoi.

Apa Seijuurou kasihan pada dirinya yang tersiksa dan terlihat sangat menginginkan dirinya! Sial, betapa menyedihkan dirinya semalam. Kalah oleh perasaan yang mulai naik ke permukaan. Sejak kapan perasaan ini kembali? Ah, sejak kemunculan Amane Shiori itu. Dan keadaannya semalam yang lepas kendali itu juga kesalahan Amane, perempuan itu benar-benar pengacau segalanya. Well, tidak logis sebenarnya dia menyalahkan Amane pada segalanya. Tapi pada kenyataannya hanya hal itu yang bisa dipikirkan oleh Tetsuya.

Masa lalunya lah yang mencegah Amane untuk meminum perangsang tersebut, setetes kebaikan dalam dirinya yang tak ingin mencelakakan Amane dengan cara tersebut. Mengetahui diri Amane yang mungkin terbangun dalam keadaan telanjang dan dengan adanya keberadaan orang asing di sampingnya. Mengerikan. Tetsuya tahu perasaan tersebut, seperti terbangun dengan vibrator didalam tubuh mu yang harusnya tak pernah mengenal benda tersebut, lalu perlahan menjadi candu untuk mereguk kenikmatan yang sama untuk menghilangkan luka yang lama dengan yang baru.

Masokis kah? Tetsuya hanya tahu luka yang berakhir kenikmatan walau sementara hanya hal itu. Dirinya benar-benar sudah tenggelam terlalu dalam, dirinya benar-benar hancur.

Tetsuya memperbaiki ekspresi wajahnya, dia tak perlu bereaksi apa-apa untuk kejadian semalam. Baik dia maupun Seijuurou takkan berusaha membahas hal tersebut, itu sudah pasti. Tetsuya dengan semua sisa harga dirinya, dan Seijuurou dengan seluruh ke idealisannya.

Meraih Handponenya, Tetsuya menekan tombol salah satu panggilan cepat.

"Halo, Kuro-chan." Sapa seseorang saat panggilan tersebut diangkat.

"Hanamiya." Ucap Tetsuya dingin. "Aku harap kau menghukum anak buah mu tentang pekerjaan mereka semalam."

"Ara~ Aku mendengar sesuatu yang menarik dari anak buah ku, jadi bagaimana kau mengatasi dirimu semalam saat bersama Akashi-san, Kuroko-chan."

"Aku tak ingin membahasnya. Lebih baik kau suruh anak buah mu melakukan rencana lain, aku tidak suka keterlibatan obat perangsang maupun orang lain. Kau paling tahu betapa bencinya aku tehadap cara kotor seperti itu." Tetsuya berujar dingin.

"Kita tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang bersih Kuroko, kau tahu itu." jeda sesaat sebelum Hanamiya kembali berujar. "Kuroko, aku mendapatkan informasi yang tak menyenangkan buat mu. Aku mendengar Akashi Masaomi menyuruh seseorang untuk mencari tahu masa lalu mu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Ekspresi Tetsuya berubah sesaat. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka di usik, walaupun mereka mengatakan hal tersebut demi kebaikan ku sekalipun. Aku tak membutuhkan mereka sekarang! Hambat orang tersebut dan bawa dia pada ku."

"Baik, Kuroko~" Selesai Hanamiya mengatakan hal tersebut sambungan telephone diputus.

Kembali Tetsuya memencet panggilan cepat, dan cukup memakan waktu yang lama sampai telephone itu di angkat.

"Hallo, Kuro-kun." Sapa orang diujung panggilan tersebut.

"Pagi, Sakurai. Apa aku mengganggu mu?"

"Ah, tidak. A-aku hanya sedang sarapan pagi dengan Imayoshi-kun saja." Terdengar nada malu-malu dari intonasi Sakurai membuat seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibir Tetsuya. Jika ada orang yang dianggap adik oleh Tetsuya maka itu pasti Sakurai Ryou.

"Aku ingin meminta mu untuk membantu Hanamiya." Ujar Tetsuya. "Bawakan aku seseorang yang diperintahkan oleh Akashi Masaomi untuk menyelidiki ku. Dan minta izin kepada Kagami-kun agar vilanya di utara bisa digunakan untuk sementara waktu. Selesai liburan ini aku akan kesana."

"Baik, Kuro-kun. Semua perintah mu pasti akan kami laksanakan."

Tanpa berbasa-basi Sakurai langsung mematikan handponenya, kening Tetsuya bekedut saat menerima perlakuan 'lancang' dari Sakurai. Sabar Tetsuya, Sakurai itu sedang kasmaran.

.

.

.

Mendengar suara ribut saat melangkahkan kaki ke ruang makan memang hal yang wajar bagi Tetsuya jika berkumpul dengan semua Angel dan Devil's. Ekspresi Tetsuya yang tadinya flat retak sudah saat melihat pemandangan dari ruang makan, tepatnya dari arah dapur yang terhubung langsung dengan ruang makan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucap Tetsuya cukup kencang untuk menarik perhatian.

Momoi berhenti dari aksi mengocok adonan dan menatap Tetsuya dengan polos, sedang Seijuurou yang terikat disudut ruangan menghela nafas lega. Entah bagaimana penerus keluarga Akashi itu bisa terikat seperti itu. Tetsuya melemparkan tatapan mencemo'oh kearah pemuda tersebut. Bagaimana bisa seorang Akashi diikat seperti itu oleh seorang perempuan.

"Membuat Pancake." Jawab Momoi polos. Mengabaikan semua wajah orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Jika ada paparazzi majalah sekolah Rakuzan disini, betapa beruntungnya dia melihat semua Devil's dan Angel dalam keadaan yang nista. Lihat saja Murasakibara yang sedang meratapi coklat mahal limited edition edisi tahunannya yang tampak diinjak dan benyek lengket dilantai, dengan Himuro yang sedang berusaha melapangkan hatinya. Adalagi Midorima yang tampak sibuk dengan buku bertulisan 'Seribu obat penangkal racun'. Takao dan Kise yang tampak membuat bangau dari kertas, mereka pasti ingin membuat permohonan. Aomine yang juga terikat sama dengan Seijuurou, pasti mereka berusaha menghentikan Momoi dan berakhir mengenaskan. Momoi bisa berada diantara para Devil's bukan tanpa alasan tentu saja.

Lalu dimana Ogiwara dan Amane?

Huh, mungkin mereka sedang berjalan di tepi pantai tanpa tahu jika mereka kembali kematian sedang menunggu. Tetsuya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan cukup malu mengetahui dia memiliki kenalan seperti mereka semua.

"Momoi menyingkirlah." Ucap Tetsuya saat berada disamping Momoi. Matanya menyorot datar, tapi cukup membuat Momoi merengut. Momoi tampaknya mengalah pada Tetsuya. Tak segigih saat menyingkirkan para Devil's tadi. Ada sesuatu dari diri Tetsuya yang membuat dia tak bisa melawan. Mungkin aura imutnya?!

Merasa dirinya yang sedang memasak dipandang, Tetsuya mengentikan aktifitasnya dan melihat semuanya sedang menatap dia. Entah sejak kapan mereka semua telah duduk di kursi masing-masing bahkan Ogiwara dan juga Amane. Tidak mengacuhkan pandangan mereka, Tetsuya kembali sibuk dengan aktifitasnya.

Tak berapa lama pancake yang dihiasi selai strawberry telah terhidang diatas meja makan beserta susu vanilla dan teh jasmine. Tak butuh waktu lama mereka meraih piring kecil yang sudah tersedia dan mengambil satu buah pancake untuk mereka masing-masing dan tak lupa menuangkan minuman yang mereka inginkan kedalam gelas.

Mereka makan dalam keheningan, tak berani berkomentar karena nyatanya masakan Tetsuya tak perlu di komentari. Mereka tak pernah tahu bahwa sang bluenette bisa memasak selezat ini walaupun hanya sebuah pancake!

Selesai menikmati sarapan yang dimasakan oleh orang yang tak pernah mereka sangka, kini mereka mulai menikmati waktu luang disana. Menikmati mentari hingga siang hari dan merasakan rasa air asin pada kulit mereka. Atau sekedar merasakan sensasi pasir yang menyisip di celah-celah kaki. Hari itu mereka rileks sekali, semua ketegangan dan masa lalu seakan tak pernah ada. Aroma garam dan belaian angin pantai menjadi sensasi dari kebebasan yang didamba.

.

 **oOo oOo**

.

Aida Kategora telah tiba di jepang, dia sudah menelephone Akashi Masaomi bahwa dia akan menyampaikan informasi yang dia dapat secara langsung. Taksi yang dia tumpangi tiba-tiba berhenti, dan dia baru menyadari bahwa ini bukan jalan yang harusnya dia lalui. Pikirannya yang sedang berlalang buana membuatnya tak memperhatikan jalan.

"Hey! Bukan ini jalan menuju Akashi Corp." Ujar Aida senior tersebut.

"Memang." Ujar orang dibalik kemudi tersebut, "Tapi ini menuju ke tempat yang tepat dimana aku harus mengantar anda, tuan."

Orang dibalik kemudi itu menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Aida sambil tersenyum simpul. Orang yang diyakini Aida sebagai seorang pemuda belasan tahun tersebut memiliki rambut coklat susu dengan mata besar dengan iris coklat gelap. Aida berancang-ancang melakukan perlawanan terhadap pemuda tersebut.

"Ck, jika saya menjadi anda saya akan cukup pintar untuk tak melakukan hal tersebut." Ujar pemuda itu. "Anda harus melihat sekeliling anda."

Dengan cepat Aida melemparkan pandangan keluar jendela taksi, disekelilingnya tampak mobil-mobil mewah berbagai warna mengelilingi taksi tersebut. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut melainkan sesuatu yang dipegang oleh orang disamping kursi pengemudi. Sebuah senjata api mengarah padanya dari empat sisi. Entah untuk menggertak, atau sungguh-sungguh. Aida tak berani mengambil resiko lebih untuk mengetahuinya. Sebelum dia tahu siapa dalang dibalik ini semua. Dan apa tujuannya.

Mobil itu kembali melaju dan berhenti saat tiba pada sebuh rumah bertingkat yang didominasi oleh kayu. Menjejalkan kakinya keluar, tak sampai hitungan detik dia telah dikelilingi oleh pemuda-pemuda yang tadi berada didalam mobil-mobil mewah tersebut. Mereka semua masih belia, tapi bertingkah seperti mafia.

Pintu itu diketuk menggunakan ketukan berkepala harimau, lambang yang familiar…

Saat pintu itu terbuka Aida tercengang mendapati sosok pewaris tunggal Kagami didepannya, dan menyambut orang-orang yang menangkapnya dengan ramah. Menyuruh mereka masuk. Aida yang masih terkejut dibawa kesebuah ruangan yang tampak seperti ruang kerja. Dia melihat sebuah meja kayu jati ditengah-tengah ruangan, dan kursi putar yang tampak diduduki seseorang membelakangi dirinya.

Mendudukan diri disebuah single sofa atas perintah anak-anak muda yang kurang ajar tersebut, tak lama kursi itu berputar dan kembali membuatnya kaget saat sosok yang sangat dia kenali duduk disana.

"Tuan muda Tetsuya!"

"Hallo, Aida-san. Bagaimana perjalananmu ke London? Menyenangkan." Ucap Tetsuya dengan nada dingin dan pandangan yang menyorot tajam.

"Apa maksud anda menangkap saya dengan cara seperti ini, Tuan muda?" Ujar Aida senior tersebut tanpa menjawab sapaan sang bluenette yang dia tahu itu adalah basa basi semata.

"Maksud?" Ucap Tetsuya masih menatap Aida senior itu dengan tajam. "Kau tanya maksudku Kategora-san!"

Aida hanya bisa terpaku melihat kemarahan seorang Akashi Tetsuya. Pemuda itu tampak murka. Tak perlu ditanya apa sebabnya, kemungkinan sang bluenette tidak suka jika ada yang mengusik masa lalunya.

"Tetsuya-sama, Tuan besar hanya mengkhawatirkan anda." Ucap Aida senior pelan, tapi cukup terdengar oleh Tetsuya.

"Mengkhawatirkanku, atau mengkhawatirkan sikapku kepada Nyonya Akashi!" Bentak Tetsuya kasar.

Aida hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dalam diam untuk sejenak, meresapi nada terluka yang terselip disana. Tak perlu di ungkapkan sepahit apa derita yang dimiliki pemuda berparas indah didepannya. Aida hanya bisa menyesali bahwa mereka cukup lama menyadari untuk peka, menyadari ketidak wajaran dari prilaku Tetsuya. Dulu baik tuannya maupun nyonya barunya hanya merasa jika semua tingkah sang bluenette adalah rasa tidak suka terhadap keluarga barunya, keluarga yang dia miliki tanpa persetujuannya.

"Tetsuya-sama anda tidak boleh menilai salah terhadap ayah anda, dia hanya bermaksud baik."

"Aku tak perlu maksud baik tersebut sekarang, aku ingin melupakan masa lalu ku jadi jangan kalian usik hal itu!" Ekspresi Tetsuya mengeras, matanya menyorot nanar. Tidak, tidak ada yang boleh tahu betapa menjijikan dirinya. Betapa tak diinginkan dirinya oleh dunia ini. Dia telah lahir kembali dengan membunuh semua emosinya, mengubur kegelapan masa lalunya. Lalu kenapa mereka ingin membukanya, menunjukan betapa cacat dirinya!

"Tuan muda, anda bisa terbuka terhadap orang-orang disini, tapi kenapa tidak dengan keluarga anda sendiri?"

"Karena Ketagora, mereka semua mengerti diri ku tanpa harus berpura-pura. Mereka dan aku sama." Tetsuya berjalan melewati pria dewasa tersebut. "Kau tetaplah di sini sampai batas waktu yang tak ditentukan. Aku akan memerintahkan mereka untuk menjaga mu dan membuatmu tidak bisa berkomunikasi terhadap dunia luar."

.

 **oOo oOo**

.

"Maaf aku telat." Kata Sakurai terhadap Imayoshi. Tidak ada waktu luang yang tidak dipakai untuk kencan, mereka benar-benar seperti pasangan lovey-dovey yang over dosis. Itu kata Tetsuya kepada Sakurai saat dirinya meminta izin pergi setelah melakukan misinya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Imayoshi sambil menyunggingkan senyum khasnya kepada Sakurai dan mengecup kening pemuda tersebut.

"Kau mengganti parfume mu? Aroma mu seperti rumput dan tanah yang lembab." Ujar Hanamiya membuat Sakurai tegang sesaat.

"Ma-masa?" Ucap Sakurai gugup dan mengendus tubuhnya. Apakah interaksi sesaatnya dengan kuda peliharaan Kagami meninggalkan bekas yang ketara? Harusnya dia mengganti pakaiannya tadi, hanya saja ia tak ingin membuat Imayoshi menunggu.

"Kau habis darimana memang tadi? Tidak berselingkuhan?" Ucap Imayoshi sambil mengecup pipi Sakurai.

"Ja-jangan bodoh. Tentu saja tidak!" Sakurai memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Ayo kita pergi sebelum filmnya dimulai." Kata Sakurai sambil tersenyum lembut dan menarik Imayoshi kedalam gedung bioskop.

Imayoshi hanya pasrah saja dirinya diseret oleh kekasihnya, pandangannya tak lepas dari diri Sakurai. Dia tahu ada yang disembunyikan pemuda tersebut darinya. Sakurai ryou itu mungkin saja polos, tapi dia juga tak kalah misteriusnya dengan para Angel lainnya.

Ah, anggota termuda dari Angel ini memang tak pernah terlihat berbaur dengan Tetsuya, Himuro, Kise dan juga Takao. Tapi itu tak melepas kenyataan bahwa dia adalah salah satu Angel bukan. Misinya dari Seijuurou sangat mudah. Jadikan Sakurai Ryou sebagai kekasih dan dapatkan segala informasi yang kau bisa darinya. Tapi misi itu tak sesederhana kelihatannya.

Sakurai Ryou adalah lawan yang patut diperhitungkan karena kini Imayoshi mulai melibatkan perasaan kedalamnya.

.

 **oOo oOo**

.

Hampir tiga jam sejak terakhir Aida senior itu menelephonenya, tapi Akashi Masaomi belum melihat kedatangan maupun kabar darinya. Sudah empat kali panggilan keluar yang Masaomi lakukan untuk menghubungi kontak pria bersurai coklat tersebut, tapi tampaknya handponenya juga dimatikan. Masaomi sangat mengenal Aida Ketagora. Sebagai orang yang dia percayai, Aida senior itu memang sedikit ceroboh dan serampangan, tapi dia adalah pribadi yang cepat tanggap dan tak suka membuang-buang waktu.

"Seijuurou." Ucap Masaomi kepada orang yang dia hubungi. Puteranya.

"Otou-sama, ada apa?" Terdengar sahutan dari seberang panggilan tersebut.

"Aku ingin kau mencari Aida Ketagora, cari tahu apa yang menghambatnya. Harusnya dia telah tiba di kantor sejak satu setengah jam lalu, ini diluar kebiasaannya. Periksa penumpang yang keluar dari bandara tiga jam terakhir." Tanpa menunggu sahutan dari puteranya, Masaomi mengakhiri panggilan.

Tak lama setelah panggilan dia akhiri pintu ruangannya terbuka dan masuklah seorang wanita cantik bersurai bluenette dengan gadis kecil bersurai scarlet disebelahnya, ekspresi Masaomi melembut. Diraihnya wanita tersebut dalam pelukannya dan diciumi kedua pipi serta bibir miliknya singkat, mengundang decakan kesal dari gadis kecil yang melihatnya.

"Otou-san, mecum!" Kata anak itu melihat tingkah kedua orang tuanya tersebut.

Baik Masaomi maupun Tetsuna hanya terkekeh, mereka menundukan wajah sebelum mencium pipi sang gadis kecil. Seiyuna tersenyum lebar dan membalas menciumi pipi kedua orang tuanya.

Masaomi bersyukur telah dianugerahi keluarga yang begitu bahagia. Dirinya yang terpukul setelah kehilangan sang istri tercinta dan merasa takkan ada wanita yang bisa menggantikan istrinya telah jatuh cinta kembali setelah melewati masa-masa yang membekukan hatinya. Terpikat oleh sifat keras kepala wanita yang menjadi istri keduanya, mengubahnya menjadi lebih terbuka dan hangat juga bisa lebih dekat kepada putera sulungnya.

Dirinya bahagia, tapi dia tahu wanita yang dia cintai sekarang belum bahagia. Bukan karena Tetsuna tak mencintainya, tapi Tetsuna tak bisa bahagia selama putera kandungnya menolak dirinya. Masaomi mengetahui masa lalu Tetsuna dengan baik.

Wanita berparas indah itu telah menarik hatinya dalam sekali pandangan, membuat dirinya yang pengusaha muda dan kaya rela menginjakan kaki kedalam Bar kelas menengah hanya untuk menatapnya berlama-lama. Bukan dia tak berani menyapa, hanya saja baginya ketertarikan dirinya hanyalah sementara jadi untuk apa membuang-buang waktu untuk berkenalan dengan wanita kelas kebawah.

Seminggu, dua minggu hingga sebulan berlalu dan Masaomi tahu ini bukan ketertarikan saja. Sentuhan wanita-wanita yang dia dapati mulai terasa hambar. Dirinya mulai berfantasi membayangkan bagaimana rasanya saat dirinya menyatu dengan wanita pelayan bar yang sering dia pandangi? Dan hal itu berakhir dengan mimpi erotis yang membuat juniornya meminta perhatian lebih setiap pagi.

Akashi Masaomi mulai melakukan pendekatan yang berakhir penolakan. Wanita itu bukanlah wanita kebanyakan yang bisa dia iming-iming dengan uang dan kekuasaan untuk bisa di bawa ke atas ranjang. Bahkan pengakuan cintanya pun di anggap main-main, hanya dianggap Tetsuna sebagai sebuah cara lain untuk membawanya keatas ranjang. Di tolak sedemikian rupa melukai ego Akashinya, wanita tersebut berkeras tak ingin menjadi miliknya sekalipun Masaomi telah melamarnya.

Entah apakah waktu itu disebut keberuntungan? Saat dimana Tetsuna mengalami kecelakaan dan lupa ingatan. Masaomi ingat saat itu dia membohongi wanita tersebut bahwa dia adalah calon suami wanita itu. Tetsunanya yang lupa tentang jati dirinya begitu lembut, manis dan lugu. Mereka menikah dalam ketidak tahuan Tetsuna mengenai kenyataan siapa dirinya dan siapa Akashi Masaomi. Pada akhirnya pernikahan itu membawa goresan pahit yang menghancurkan. Ingatan Tetsuna kembali setelah anak mereka lahir kedunia.

Rasa marah, pengkhiantan dan rasa dipermainkan adalah apa yang dirasakan Tetsuna. Cinta? Tetsuna menepis rasa yang tumbuh dihatinya saat Masaomi membangun segalanya dalam kebohongan. Baginya Masaomi hanya melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya, sebuah keangkuhan dan arogansi seorang pria kaya sama seperti keluarganya yang membuat dirinya berakhir dengan sang mantan suami.

Muak dan jijik kepada Masaomi gugatan cerai dia lakukan. Tak terima Masaomi meminta Tetsuna mempertimbangkan. Dia mencintai wanita itu sepenuh hati walau sempat terbesit keinginan untuk membalas sikap wanita itu, tapi melihat Tetsuna yang begitu rapuh. Dia tak berdaya, dia tak sanggup.

Entah bagaimana hari itu saat Tetsuna akan pergi menuju persidangan perceraian mereka, wanita tersebut diculik oleh saingan bisnisnya. Aksi penyelamatan wanita yang dia cintai itu hampir merenggut nyawanya, tapi dia bersyukur untuk hal itu. Jika saja dia tak hampir merenggang nyawa dia takkan pernah mendengar pengakuan cinta dari bidadarinya seumur hidup dan dia takkan bisa kembali meraihnya.

Menata segalanya kembali, mereka mulai terbuka mengenai masa lalu mereka. Kenyataan yang tak pernah dia duga sama sekali bahwa istrinya tersebut telah memiliki anak dari pernikahan pertamanya yang gagal dan di titipkan kepada kerabat yang masih memiliki hubungan darah. Perasaan takut dan kecewa adalah yang dialami Tetsuna jika sang suami tak bisa menerima puteranya, tapi Masaomi menerimanya dan meminta Tetsuna untuk membawa puteranya untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Itulah pertama kalinya Masaomi melihat senyum tulus dan sebuah pelukan hangat dari sang istri tercinta setelah ingatannya kembali.

Masaomi pertama kali melihat putera kandung istrinya adalah bahwa anak itu tampak sangat kurus untuk anak seusianya dan tampak begitu dingin. Mungkin dia hanya belum dapat menerima ibunya menikah dengan pria lain, begitupun pendapat Tetsuna. Secara fisik selain bahwa anak itu terlalu kurus dan mungil untuk anak seusianya, adalah bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya terlalu cantik dan manis untuk ukuran anak laki-laki. Keindahan yang berbahaya, tak tersentuh dan terjamaah. Masaomi tahu itu adalah bakat-bakat seorang Kuroko seperti istrinya, sangat sulit untuk di tahklukan.

Menyuruh Seijuurou untuk bisa mengendalikan adiknya mungkin pilihan yang benar. Tapi hal tersulit dari itu semua adalah untuk tak menyakiti Tetsuya sendiri, satu langkah yang salah anak itu mungkin memasang ranjau di sekitarnya. Dan jangan bilang dirinya Akashi Masaomi jika tak melihat bahwa Tetsuya memiliki perasaan lebih untuk kakaknya, Seijuurou. Walau anak itu berusaha membunuh perasaan itu sekalipun. Dan Seijuurou sendiri, Masaomi tak pernah bisa membaca apa yang ada di hati puteranya tersebut.

.

 **oOo oOo**

.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Seijuurou untuk menjalani perintah sang ayah. Kini dia telah memeriksa kamera cctv milik pihak bandara dan melihat dilayar kalau Aida Kategora menaiki sebuah taksi bewarna hitam. Dia baru saja selesai menghubungi Perusahaan taksi yang tampak dinaiki Ketagora, tapi perusahaan tersebut bilang tak ada taksi dengan nomor seri tersebut dan tampaknya plot nomor tersebut juga palsu. Tampaknya ini kasus penculikan. Mungkin Ketagora tidak beruntung dan menjadi korban penipuan di taksi, tapi jika hal itu yang terjadi harusnya Aida senior itu telah menghubungi ayahnya.

Apakah ini penculikan terencana? Dengan suatu maksud tertentu. Hah, selama Seijuurou tidak mengetahui motif dan dalang ini semua dia tak ingin gegabah dan melibatkan pihak-pihak yang tak perlu. Lagipula walau samar tampaknya Seijuurou mengenali orang yang ada dibalik kemudi. Sekarang Seijuurou akan menghubungi Imayoshi menanyakan keterangan yang dia tahu mengenai orang yang dia jadikan tersangka.

Seijurou menekan tombol hijau di handponenya dan tak lama nada sambung itu berakhir dan memperdengarkan suara yang dikenalnya. "Hallo, Akashi. Ada apa?"

"Shoichi, kau sekarang dimana?" tanya Seijuurou langsung kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Aku habis selesai menonton film dengan Ryou."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Seijuurou menyeringai, sedang Imayoshi disebrang sana mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa kalian berkencan dari pagi?"

"Tidak, kami pergi kencan siang hari."

"Kalau begitu kau cari tahu, apa yang kekasihmu itu lakukan pagi tadi tanpa membuatnya curiga. Dan aku ingin informasi tersebut sampai padaku malam ini." Seijuurou mengakhiri panggilannya dan berlalu dari ruang pengawas tersebut.

"Tetsuya. Tetsuya. Kau benar-benar membuatku harus turun tangan rupanya." Seijuurou berdecak kesal.

.

.

.

Pintu ruang kerja milik Masaomi diketuk, membuat Akashi senior tersebut menghentikan kegiatan membaca dokumennya. Seketarisnya tidak melakukan panggilan tentang siapa yang datang, itu berarti kemungkinan seseorang yang mengetuk tersebut adalah keluarganya. Menutup dokumen yang dibacanya pria berambut scarlet tersebut mempersilahkan orang di balik pintu tersebut untuk masuk.

Pemuda yang tampak seperti dirinya, tapi lebih muda melangkah menuju mejanya. Menunduk hormat dan memberi salam.

"Duduklah Seijuurou." Peirintah Akashi senior tersebut pada puteranya. Setelah melihat Seijuurou sudah duduk Masaomi bertanya, "Jadi kau sudah dapat kabar tentang Ketagora?"

"Sudah, Otou-sama." Jawab Seijuurou.

"Jadi dimana dia?"

"Di culik oleh adikku." Akashi senior tersebut menaikan salah satu alisnya. "Tetsuya." Kata Seijuurou kembali, membuat Masaomi tertawa pelan.

"Apa yang lucu Otou-sama?" Tanya Seijuurou sedikit bingung.

"Oh, tidak. Aku hanya merasa ini konyol." Kata Masaomi masih terkekeh geli. "Ketagora yang hebat bisa diculik oleh remaja tujuh belas tahun. Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya."

Seijuurou hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat reaksi ayahnya. Seijuurou diam menunggu ayahnya mengatasi rasa gelinya sendiri, sebelum memberi komentar.

"Ku rasa kita telah mengganggu Tetsuya terlalu jauh Ayah, dia tampak tidak suka dengan tindakan kita."

"Hn, mungkin…" Jawab Akashi senior tersebut dengan nada menggantung. "Tapi bagaimanapun dia putera ku, dan apapun yang dia sembunyikan mempengaruhi hubungannya dengan keluarganya."

"Terkadang anak muda itu memang memiliki hal yang ingin tetap mereka jadikan privasi, Otou-sama." Ujar Seijuurou tidak acuh.

"Kau tahu Seijuurou, ayah hanya ingin menembus segala rasa bersalah ayah pada ibu tiri mu. Merengut setahun lebih kehidupan asli ibu mu saat dia lupa ingatan tanpa ayah mengetahui keberadaan Tetsuya. Ayah merasa sangat berdosa sekalipun Tetsuna sudah memaafkan. Dia tak pernah benar-benar tersenyum hingga sekarang, Tetsuna tampak begitu rapuh begitupun Tetsuya. Ayah…" Masaomi menggantung kalimatnya dan tersenyum sendu.

Seijuurou hanya bisa memandangi ayahnya, tak butuh lagi kalimat untuk menjelaskan perasaan ayahnya. Dia cukup mengerti. Seijuurou membalikan tubuhnya dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Seijuurou…" Suara Masaomi menghentikan langkah sang scarlet. "Kau carilah masa lalu Tetsuya dan berusaha dekati adikmu itu. Jadilah kakaknya yang selalu ada untuknya."

"Baik, otou-sama." Jawab Seijuurou lalu melanjutkan langkahnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan kerja Akashi senior.

.

 **oOo oOo**

.

Mobil BMW Z4 putih tersebut berhenti disebuah mansion bergaya eropa klasik, Seijuurou membuka pintu mobilnya dan melangkah keluar. Tak perlu mengetuk pintu, Seijuurou langsung membuka pintu tersebut dan melangkah keruang santai yang disepanjang sofanya sudah di duduki oleh teman-temannya.

"Jadi Shoichi kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan?" Ujar Seijuurou langsung tanpa berbasa-basi pada teman-temannya yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Sayangnya Ryou terlalu cerdik untuk memberi tahu kemana dia pergi tadi pagi, dan dia sedikit curiga tampaknya." Ujar Shoichi sambil sedikit meringis. "Yah, walaupun selanjutnya dia berpikir aku cemburu atau mencurigai dia selingkuh sih…"

"Jadi informasi apa yang kau dapat?"

"Sayangnya tidak ada. Dia berkelit saat ku tanyai mengenai lumpur dan juga rumput yang menempel disepatunya."

"Rumput? Lumpur? Itu tak bisa menyimpulkan kemanapun. Taman kota juga bisa menyediakan kedua hal tersebut, bahkan halaman rumah." Celetuk Kotaro.

"Tapi jika ini penculikan tidak mungkin ditempat yang ramai dan padat penduduk, itu akan mencurigakan bukan. Musti sebuah tempat yang sepi dan tidak terlalu jauh ditempuh." Ujar Momoi menimpali.

"Tapi dimana tempat macam itu nanodayo?" Midorima menaikan kacamatanya sambil menatap seluruh teman-temannya.

Suara ringisan diruangan tersebut cukup menarik perhatian, Alex tersenyum canggung kearah teman-temannya. "Kurasa aku tahu…"

Sebuah mata menatap Alex dengan sorot keingin tahuan "Dimana Alexchin?" Murasakibara mengatakan apa yang dipikirkan semua orang disitu.

"Villa Keluarga Kagami." Jawab Alex dengan nada kalem.

"Chihiro." Akashi memanggil salah satu temannya. "Kau periksa villa keluarga Kagami yang dimaksud Alex tanpa ketahuan."

"Baik." Jawab Chihiro dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Jadi sekarang kita melakukan apa?" celetuk Aomine setelah Mayuzumi Chihiro meninggalkan ruangan.

"Menunggu." Jawab Seijuurou dan menghempaskan dirinya di sofa lalu memejamkan matanya membiarkan rasa kantuk menguasai dirinya.

.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian Mayuzumi kembali, Seijuurou sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dan sedang duduk bermain shogi bersama Shintarou. Satu langkah lagi dan dia menang tanpa melakukan usaha berarti melawan sang surai jade di depannya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Seijuurou, tak usah ditanya pertanyaan itu untuk siapa, semua di situ pun tahu.

"Untuk sebuah villa yang kosong, penjagaan disana cukup ketat." Jawab Mayuzumi singkat.

"Jadi bisa dipastikan Ketagora-san ada di villa tersebut?" Tanya Seijuurou sekali lagi.

"Iya, aku sempat berkomunikasi dengannya, dia di kurung disebuah kamar. Rencananya tengah malam ini aku akan mengeluarkannya dari sana tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan. Aku rasa pada tengah malam penjagaan akan sedikit mengendur, atau aku akan mengakalinya dengan beberapa trik."

"Aku serahkan hal tersebut pada mu, bawalah Satsuki dan Reo bersama mu juga. Mereka akan membantu." Ujar Seijuurou.

"Bukan kah jika Tetsuya tahu Aida-san sudah tak ada disana dia akan curiga." Celetuk Aomine.

"Tentu saja dia akan curiga terutama pada Aka-chin." Murasakibara memakan cemilannya dengan cuek.

"Kalau begitu kenapa?" Tanya Aomine.

"Tetsuya pasti tahu aku yang mengambil Katetagora-san, tapi dia tak akan menuduh ku langsung karena dia akan mengakui dirinya sendiri sebagai penculik. Kami berdua akan sama-sama bersikap tidak tahu. Yah, efek lainnya adalah kepanikan Tetsuya. apapun alasan dia menculik Ketagora-san adalah hal yang tak ingin keluarga Akashi ketahui." Ujar Seijuurou tidak acuh.

"Aku tak mengerti kau, Akashi." Ujar Aomine. "Kau itu ingin menolong keluarga mu atau justru menikmati mempermainkan adik mu."

"Menurut mu." Akashi hanya memasang seringai andalannya, dan semua orang disitu merasakan tengkuk mereka meremang horror.

.

 **oOo oOo**

.

Tetsuya terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas memburu, mimpi buruk yang sama setiap hari. Tetsuya mungkin takjub karena intenitas mimpi tersebut tetap mampu membuatnya merasakan ketakutan. Trauma mendalam, itu kata yang mendeskripsikan akan ketakutannya dan mimpinya. Dia membasuh wajahnya dengan kasar, menampilkan pantulan dirinya yang pucat dengan mata biru langit tertutup semburat perasaan nanar.

Memakai seragam sekolahnya, Tetsuya mengambil ransel dan juga smartphonenya. Empat panggilan tak terjawab, beserta satu pesan masuk terlihat di layar. Mengabaikan siapa yang membuat empat panggilan kepadanya, Tetsuya membaca pesan masuk. Kalimat yang tertera di sana sukses membuat Tetsuya mengumpat kasar untuk pertama kalinya.

.

 _Aida Ketagora berhasil kabur tadi malam._

 _-Kagami-_

.

Tidak ada penjelasan lebih di pesan tersebut, Tetsuya menyimpulkan jika Aida senior tersebut berhasil kabur tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Berarti dia kehilangan jejak pria itu sama sekali. Tetsuya mulai merasakan kepanikan dan ketakutan merayap di kakinya, rasa dingin itu nyata membuat dia merasakan paru-parunya menyempit. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Tetsuya, kau sudah di tunggu di meja makan. Cepat turunlah." Kata seseorang yang membuka pintu, pandangan Tetsuya yang tadi kosong kini kembali fokus. Dia melihat Aida Riko sedang berkacak pinggang di depan pintu.

Tetsuya lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar, diserahkan ranselnya untuk di pegangi perempuan tersebut.

"Riko-san," Panggilnya, membuat Aida disampingnya menoleh kepada pemuda bersurai baby blue tersebut. "apakah ayah mu ada menghubungi mu?"

Kening Aida mengkerut sebelum menjawab. "Tidak."

Tak melontarkan pertanyaan apapun lagi, Tetsuya langsung memasuki ruang makan. Kepala keluarga Akashi dengan istri keduanya dan anak-anaknya sudah duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing. Tetsuya mengambil tempat di samping Seijuurou, berhadapan dengan si kecil Seiyuna. Sarapan pagi itu hening seperti hari biasanya, tapi ada ketegangan kasat mata yang terpancar dibelakang Tetsuya. Dan ketenangan yang begitu dingin dari arah Seijuurou.

Tetsuya ingin sekali memaki, mengamuk, histeris dan sebagainya jika saja dia tak tahu bahwa itu semua hanya kesia-siaan. Jadi dinikmati sarapan paginya dengan rasa yang hambar. Dia menatap mangkuknya yang berisi sup dan menyendokan sup tersebut untuk memasuki mulutnya. Tiba-tiba mangkuk elegant dan sup didepannya berubah menjadi piring datar dari stenlis dengan sebuah nasi yang mulai berbau tidak sedap dan sepotong kecil ikan yang sudah dia bagi dengan hewan peliharaannya.

Sendok yang dia genggam jatuh dan menabrak mangkuk supnya dengan suara berdenting yang cukup merusak keheningan. Tetsuya mendorong kursinya kebelakang dengan panik dan berdiri, kursinya mengeluarkan suara decitan yang membuat ngilu. Tetsuna menatap puteranya dengan khawatir saat melihat wajah itu begitu pucat dan mata itu tampak begitu kosong. Belum sampai Tetsuna kedepan Tetsuya, tubuh pemuda itu ambruk dan jatuh dalam ketidak sadaran.

Seijuurou berhasil memeluk tubuh itu sebelum terhantam lantai. Wajah Tetsuna pias dalam kekhawatiran melihat Tetsuya pingsan. Masaomi langsung menyuruh pelayan memanggil dokter pribadi keluarga Akashi. Seiyuna menangis dalam kebingungan. Pagi hari yang hening berubah menjadi kepanikan masal.

.

 _Forced out from the world, on top of an unbelievably thin needle_

 _I catch my balance, the tip of my finger touches you, and I know I'm not alone_

 _With the single bent wing we were given_

 _I ask, what do you want to do from your birth to your death (to your death)?_

 _Because you smile just like an angel_

 _Distorted in the heat (of summer), we fall through the cracks of the burning buildings_

 _In the end, I'll pull the trigger_

 _After that winter will come, and snow will cover everything_

 _[TRIGGER – Ost. Zankyou no Terror]_

.

.

To Be Continued

.

 **A/N.**

 **Hello, all my readers. Terimakasih untuk tetap menunggu MPT. Dan seperti yang mungkin sudah pernah membaca Vanilla Drops, cerita tersebut berakhir di bagian ini. Dan chapter selanjutnya lah yang mungkin di tunggu beberapa readers.**

 **Alasan saya merepublish cerita ini sendiri sebenarnya selain menghapus bagian tertentu agar lebih focus ke cerita Tetsuya sendiri, juga mencoba membangkitkan feel saya. Sayangnya bagian dari cerita ini yang saya ingat hanya bagian awal, dan akhir cerita ini dalam skenario otak saya. Dengan kata lain cerita ini seperti jembatan yang tengahnya runtuh. Masih samar bagi saya untuk merangkai kisah ini hingga ke ending.**

 **Karena itu saya harap kalian berkenan mereview untuk memberitahu saya, berapa banyak hal yang sudah saya rangkai dalam cerita ini yang masih membuat kalian penasaran atau merasa tergantungkan mengenai konflik-konfliknya. Setidaknya mungkin saya bisa focus untuk mengatur kembali alur kisah ini dengan tepat.**

 **Cerita ini memang cenderung focus pada kekeluargaan dan persahabatan sendiri hingga saya juga jadi lumayan bingung membuat interaksi antara Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Kalian tahukan hubungan mereka itu kaya gimana…**

 **Saya rasa perjalanan menuju ending cerita ini masih panjang, mungkin ya.. Saya gak sadar bikin cerita dengan konflik batin gini susah juga. Banyak stucknya, apalagi karakter utamanya perasaannya complex dan rapuh banget… / gak sadar waktu bikin karakternya.**

 **Yha, saya tipe spontan sih. Spontan ide, spontan ngaur, spontan nulis. Nah, kalo wb bisa akut deh… suka mikir juga kenapa masih mau nulis multi chap. /belum kapok ya**

 **Dan saya juga lagi ketik My Precious side series. Ye!**

 **Ini kumpulan kisah sahabat-sahabat Tetsuya ya, bisa juga orang di sekitar Tetsuya. Tergantung ide. Mungkin ceritanya bakal kaya one shoot, one shoot ngegantung gitu. Uhuk. Belum tahu kapan publish sih..**

 **So**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan,**

 **Zy**


	7. Precious 06

Kamar itu tampak hening walau ada empat eksistensi yang mengisi. Dua orang berambut merah menunggu pria berambut hijau yang menggunakan seragam dokter memecah keheningan. Satu pemuda bluenette masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Stetoskop dimasukannya kedalam tas saat pria berambut hijau bersuara.

"Keadaannya tak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja, Tetsuya bisa dibilang sehat dan cukup normal jika hanya dipermukaan. Tapi keadaannya sekarang ini dikarenakan tertekan, atau bisa dibilang dia mengalami depresi.

Saya tak bisa berbuat banyak tentang ini. Saat ini yang terbaik adalah jangan terlalu memberinya beban pikiran berlebihan."

"saya merasa bersalah, mungkin penyebab keadaannya sekarang karena tindakan saya." Masaomi menatap putera tirinya dengan sendu.

"Saya tahu anda hanya berusaha melakukan hal-hal yang terbaik untuk keluarga anda, Akashi-san." Midorima Shinryuu tersenyum tipis.

"Iya, apapun akan saya lakukan untuk kebahagiaan keluarga ini." Masaomi mengelus surai bluenette Tetsuya lembut.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer.**

 **KnB.** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Story** **by.** **Hyra Z**

 **Genre: Sho-ai,** **yaoi,** **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated: T**

 **Character:** **[** **Kuroko. T, Akashi. S** **]** **Amane Shiori (OC)**

 **WARNING::**

 **Cerita ini mengandung unsur boy** **s** **love, dan beberapa kesalahan dalam penulisan. Saya tidak menerima Flame. Saya tidak memiliki jangkauan waktu untuk kapan saya akan mengupdate cerita ini.**

* * *

.

.

 **Precious 6**

.

Tetsuya mengerang pelan saat kesadaran menariknya, rasanya kepalanya dihantam kencang. Samar dia teringat jika tadi dia jatuh pingsan saat sedang sarapan. Beban mental. Kondisi yang menjelaskan betapa seringnya dia pingsan beberapa hari belakangan.

Oh, tidak mustinya hal yang sudah dialaminya selama beberapa tahun belakang, tapi intensitasnya kini terlalu sering datang. Tekanan internal dan eksternal, pengendalian diri dan emosi yang terlalu dipaksakan, membuat tubuhnya seperti mengshut down dirinya secara otomatis.

― _Sayang, tidak bisa membuatnya lupa ingatan._

"Kau sudah sadar?" suara bass familiar, Tetsuya menoleh kesamping dan menemukan Seijuurou duduk dibangku tepat di sebelah kasurnya. Tetsuya mengernyit tidak suka, salah seorang mahluk yang tidak diharapkan masuk keruang pribadinya dan kini duduk santai di teritorinya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau kira aku suka harus menemani mu disini." Seijuurou berkata dengan nada datar. "Aku hanya disuruh menjaga mu, kaa-san sedang mengantar dokter kedepan."

Oh, ternyata ada satu orang lagi yang tidak diharapkan masuk wilayahnya.

"Tadi Seiyuna juga disini, dia menangis tanpa henti karena mengira kau mati. Kami sampai kewalahan menanganinya,"

Oke, ternyata ada tiga orang yang masuk ke kamarnya...

"− jadi otou-sama membawanya keluar untuk jalan-jalan."

…Ah, tenyata empat.

Tetsuya diam menunggu, mungkin saja ada mahluk kelima yang tidak diinginkan masuk ke kamarnya, tapi Seijuurou tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Lagipula ada berapa orang yang tak diharapkannya masuk ke kamarnya didalam rumah ini? Semuanya baru saja masuk ke wilayah pribadinya karena pingsan konyol itu.

Seijuurou bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari kamar tanpa berbasa-basi sama sekali. Apa yang diharapkan dari interaksi mereka yang selalu dingin, perginya Seijuurou dari kamarnya sudah mengatakan kalau keberadaannya di sana sudah tidak dibutuhkan, atau begitu menurut kesimpulan dari pemikiran Tetsuya.

Tak berapa lama pintu kamarnya kembali terbuka, seorang wanita bersurai bluenette terpaku di depan pintu menunggu ucapan mengajak masuk dari bibir Tetsuya. Pemuda bermata aquamarine itu hanya membuang muka, untuk apa izinnya jika beberapa waktu yang lalu mereka sudah masuk begitu saja. Langkah ragu mendekatinya, Tetsuya masih menatap jendela.

"Tetsuya, apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik? Dokter bilang kau terlalu banyak pikiran. Jangan terlalu memposir diri untuk tugas sekolah, kesehatan mu lebih utama."

Suara wanita yang diabaikannya menyapa telinga, ada perasaan rindu dan takut dalam diri Tetsuya setiap mendengarnya. Tak di palingkan wajahnya untuk menatap mata yang sama dengan miliknya. Kepedulian itu nyata. Tetsuya bisa merasakan, tapi itu tak bisa menyentuh hatinya.

"Apa kau ingin makan? Ini sudah waktunya makan siang." Tetsuna kembali bertanya, dan kembali di abaikan.

"Lebih baik Kaa-san meminta Riko membawa makanan mu kemari, agar kau bisa kembali beristirahat ya." Tetsuna tersenyum sendu sebelum keluar dari kamar Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menghela nafas, menekukan lututnya dan menopang dagu diatasnya. Sorot matanya hampa dan bulir-bulir air mata mengalir membasahi pipi pucat tersebut. Dia lelah, sangat lelah. Dia ingin bahagia, mengerti arti dari kata bahagia. Tapi masa lalunya tak pernah membiarkannya pergi dari kenangan akan rasa sakit tersebut. Dan sekarang mereka menggalinya, menggali sesuatu yang ia kubur.

Dia tak sekuat itu untuk menimbun setiap hal yang keluarga Akashi cari.

Ingin mati rasanya Tetsuya, mungkin saatnya dia yang menguburkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi sekali lagi dia tak bisa, bukan dia takut akan kematian itu. Tetsuya berusaha meyakinkan dirinya, dia tak selemah itu hingga memilih kematian sebagai penyelesaian. Jauh di dasar hatinya Tetsuya berharap. Entah berharap apa, dia pun tak tahu.

Apakah dia kini harus pasrah saja ya. Dia tak ingin melibatkan setiap orang cukup jauh kedalam masa lalunya. Hanya teman dekatnya saja yang cukup banyak tahu tentang dirinya, dan dia tak ingin ada yang tahu lagi. Dia merangkum kisah hidupnya seperti kisah Cinderella kepada yang lain dan menutupi hal menjijikan yang menodai setiap tubuhnya.

Ya, mungkin lebih baik saat ini dia membiarkan keluarga Akashi menggali setiap hal yang bisa mereka temukan. Mereka hanya akan menemukan kisah anak kecil yang malang saja…

Bukan Kuroko Tetsuya si boneka dildo tusuk mainan kesukaan Kuroko Ringo.

Walau Tetsuya masih suka menusuk-nusuk dirinya sendiri untuk merasakan sakit, dan untuk menyadarkan dirinya. Dia itu menjijikan. Tak pantas untuk mencintai Akashi Seijuurou. Tetsuya tahu diri, saat merasakan denyutan rasa sakit pertama kali di kediaman Akashi. Di rumah kaca itu, Akashi Seijuurou bukan untuknya.

 _Dia tak layak untuk Akashi Seijuurou…_

.

oOo oOo

.

Seijuurou memasukan smartphonenya kedalam kantung kemejanya saat pintu ruang kerja sang ayah terbuka. Menampilkan sosok yang serupa dirinya, tapi lebih tua berjalan menuju sofa tunggal didepannya.

"Aku menyuruh Ketagora untuk tinggal di hotel sementara waktu ini." Masaomi membuka percakapan. "Kerabat Tetsuna yang merawat Tetsuya sudah meninggal dunia, tapi Kategora belum menyelidiki lebih jauh kapan wanita itu meninggal."

"Ayah ingin meminta ku untuk menyelidiki kapan kematian wanita itu?" Seijuurou menatap ayahnya dengan datar.

"Semua tentang wanita itu, Seijuurou. Semua. Dan kali ini kau harus licin dan transparan. Ayah tak ingin penyelidikan ini mempengaruhi Tetsuya."

"Ayah mengatakannya seakan hal itu akan mudah saja." Seijuurou mendengus sebal. "Akan kuusahakan sebaik keinginan mu, otou-sama."

"Ayah merasa bersalah kepada Tetsuna. Melihat foto kamar Tetsuya di rumah itu… banyak cerita yang bisa digambarkan dari ruangan tersebut." Masaomi mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Jika reaksi Ayah saja seperti ini, apalagi Ibu. Dia pasti orang yang akan menyalahkan dirinya lebih parah."

"Tetsuna belum boleh mengetahui hal ini. Belum sampai ayah bisa memutuskan yang terbaik. Dengan kondisi Tetsuya yang seperti ini saat kita menyelidiki kehidupan masa lalunya, ayah merasa ada hal yang lebih buruk lagi."

"Ayah, lebih baik jangan terlalu memikirkan hal yang bahkan entah apa itu. Aku akan menyuruh Nijimura untuk penyelidikan kali ini. Dia itu kenalan ku yang paling ku percaya." Seijuurou berdiri dan keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya.

.

 **oOo oOo**

.

Kise dan Takao melotot kesal pada Kagami. Himuro hanya menggeleng pasrah melihat adik tirinya di sidang oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Ini karena para penjaga villa Kagamicchi tidak becus ssu!"

"Tetsuya tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, kata Sensei dia sakit. Kalo Aida-san tidak kabur, pasti Tetsuya tidak sakit." Takao menunjuk-nunjuk Kagami dengan emosi.

"Uh, maaf." Kagami hanya menggaruk kepalanya. Toh, mau bagaimanapun dia membela diri kenyataannya memang Aida Ketagora sudah berhasil meloloskan diri karena ketidak becusan pekerjanya.

"Meminta maaflah pada Tetsuyacchi ssu!" Kise mendecak sebal. "Padahal Hanamiyacchi sudah meminjam―"

"mencuri." Potong Himuro.

"…diam-diam senjata dari Kiyoshi untuk bisa bawa Aida-san kesini. Padahal aksi Kirisaki dan Sakuraicchi kemarin udah keren ssu! Sia-sia sudah."

"Seto-san sudah merekam adegan mereka kemarin kok. Jadi kurasa tidak akan sia-sia." Ujar Kagami pelan.

"YA! BAKAGAMI!" Teriak Kise kesal.

"Sudah… sudah… Kise, mau kau omelin Kagami pun sekarang tak guna. Lebih baik kita pergi menjenguk Tetsuya." Ujar Takao.

"Ayo ssu!" Seru Kise semangat. "dan kau, Kagami renungkanlah kesalahan mu."

Kise, Takao dan Himuro keluar dari kediaman Kagami menuju mobil Takao. Butuh waktu empat puluh menit hingga mereka sampai di kediaman Akashi. Mereka disambut beberapa pelayan, wajah mereka sudah tak asing hingga dibiarkan masuk begitu saja. Langkah Kise terhenti saat melihat para Devil's berada di aula tengah mansion yang memiliki tangga bercabang dua untuk menuju ke kamar Tetsuya.

"Daikicchi!" teriak Kise, melihat sosok kekasihnya sedang bersandar di sofa. Bermalas-malasan sambil mengganti-ganti channel tv, mencari acara yang menarik.

Aomine menoleh kesamping, tersenyum saat melihat kekasihnya yang manis masih mengenakan seragam. Kise baru ingin melangkah ke sang navy sebelum tangannya ditahan.

"Eits… tidak ada peluk-pelukan, dan mesra-mesraan segala. Kita mau menjenguk Tetsuya. Inget, bukan nganterin kamu pacaran disini." Dumel Takao.

"Ih, Kazunaricchi… Cuma peluk sebentar aja ssu."

"Enggak, gak ada itu. Tetsuya lagi butuh kita." Takao menyeret Kise. Kise pasrah diseret pergi Takao menuju tangga sambil memberi ciuman jarak jauh pada kekeasihnya. Aomine hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan si pirang.

Pintu kamar Tetsuya diketuk perlahan, sebelum dibuka. Kise, Takao dan Himuro melangkah masuk. Tetsuya tampaknya tak menyadari kehadiran mereka karena telinganya mengenakan headset.

"Tetsuya." Panggil Himuro sambil melepas headset dari telinga sang bluenette. Tetsuya menatap ketiga temannya dengan pandangan lelah.

"Kurokocchi!" Terjang Kise memeluk Tetsuya erat. "Aku sudah memarahi Bakagami itu ssu. Jadi Tetsuya jangan sakit lagi…"

"ha'i, Kise-kun. Besok juga aku sudah bisa masuk ke sekolah."

"Tapi besok minggu ssu." Kise melepas pelukannya pada Tetsuya.

"Kau pernah ditusuk cutter, Kise-kun." Ujar Tetsuya datar.

"heh?! Eh! Salah ku apa ssu?! Tetsuyacchi hidoi!" Jerit Kise sebelum kepalanya dipukul oleh Takao.

"salah ku apa ssu?!" Kise mengelus kepalanya tak terima.

"Salah mu itu kau berisik sekali, Kise." Ujar Himuro sambil tersenyum manis.

"Heh?! Hidoi ssu!" Kise berdiri dari duduknya, lalu keluar dari kamar Tetsuya. "Daikicchi!"

Takao mengurut pelipisnya pelan melihat tingkah teman pirangnya. "Dasar, paling dia hanya mencari alasan agar bisa bermesraan dengan Aomine saja."

"Aomine-san ada disini?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Midorima dan Murasakibara juga ada." Jawab Himuro.

"Kau tak mengganggu, Midorima-san?" tanya Tetsuya ke Takao.

"Aku kemari untuk melihat keadaan mu, Tetsuya."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Yeah, baik-baik saja hingga bisa jatuh pingsan." Ujar sebuah suara dari arah pintu. Sosok bersurai merah memasuki kamar itu tanpa meminta izin.

"Errr… Kurasa aku dan Takao akan menunggu dibawah."Ujar Himuro. Tetsuya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan menyusul nanti." Ujar Tetsuya sambil menatap datar Seijuurou.

Pintu kamar itu tertutup, meninggalkan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya dalam keheningan. Tak ada yang bersuara, hanya suara langkah kaki Seijuurou yang mendekati Tetsuya.

"Aku membawakan air dan vitamin yang harus kau minum." Suara Seijuurou memecah keheningan saat dia sudah berdiri disamping ranjang Tetsuya.

Tangan Seijuurou terulur, menyentuh kening Tetsuya dengan telapak tangan. Tindakan Seijuurou yang tak biasa membuat muka Tetsuya merah padam. Dengan cepat ditepis tangan sang scarlet sebelum merah dimukanya merambat hingga telinga.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Memeriksa apa kau demam saja. Kau tidak demam, tapi wajah mu merah padam." Ujar Seijuurou tak acuh.

"Keluar kau dari kamar ku!" bentak Tetsuya kesal, sambil melempar bantalnya kearah Seijuurou yang langsung dihindari pemuda itu.

Mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, Seijuurou keluar dari kamar Tetsuya dan menutup pintunya. Tak lama terdengar jeritan kesal Tetsuya, dan Akashi Seijuurou yang masih berdiri didepan pintu terkekeh pelan. senang rasanya sekali-kali menggoda si muka datar.

.

.

 **oOOo**

.

Puas berteriak kesal, Tetsuya merengut sebal menatap semua bantalnya yang sudah jatuh dan berserakan kemana-mana karena dia lempar. Biarlah nanti juga ada pelayan yang merapihkannya. Tetsuya meminum vitaminnya dan turun dari ranjang, menatap sekilas pantulan dirinya sebelum keluar dari kamar dan menuju lantai bawah.

Saat sampai dibawah Tetsuya menyadari bukan saja ada para Devil's dan sahabatnya, tapi disitu juga ada Ogiwara berserta Amane. Huh, apakah hari ini semua orang berkonspirasi membuat moodnya makin down. Tetsuya enggan, tapi memaksakan kakinya melangkah kearah para sahabatnya.

"Tsuya." Panggil Takao saat menyadari kehadiran pemuda bluenette tersebut. Menyeret Tetsuya untuk duduk disofa panjang yang ditempati para Angels

"Hay, Tetsuya." Sapa Ogiwara, tersenyum lebar, "Tak ku kira kau bisa sakit juga."

"Aku ini masih manusia, Ogiwara-kun." Datar Tetsuya.

"Domo, Akashi-san. Ano.. ini untuk Akashi-san." Ujar Amane sambil menyodorkan sekeranjang buah apel.

Tetsuya membeku. Enggan menerima pemberian Amane. Ditambah itu adalah sekeranjang apel, bukannya Tetsuya membenci buah apel. Tapi buah apel ( _Ringo_ ) yang diberikan langsung oleh Amane Shiori seakan mengejeknya. Amane Shiori memberikan Ringo. Kehadiran Amane Shiori mengantarkan pertemuannya dengan Kuroko Ringo. Ingin Tetsuya tertawa histeris sekarang. Dirinya sedang kacau sekarang, dan pikirannya yang berdialog tak membantu sama sekali.

"Terima kasih, Amane-san." Ujar Himuro, mengambil keranjang tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada salah satu maid. Menyadari kediaman Tetsuya terlalu lama, Takao mengguncang pelan tubuh mungil tersebut. Tak ada respon.

"Tetsuya." Guncangan yang lebih keras. Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya, menghilangkan sorot hampa tersebut dari manik aquamarine itu.

"Maaf." ujar Tetsuya pelan.

"Jika kau masih lelah lebih baik kembali istirahat di kamar saja." Kata Himuro lembut.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya melamun tadi."

"Siapa yang melamun?" ujar suara feminim tiba-tiba, lalu sosok bersurai sakura muncul. "Daiki kau melamun jorok ya."

"Siapa yang kau bilang melamun jorok Satsuki! Dan juga bukan aku yang melamun." Berang si tan. Perempuan bersurai pink itu tiba-tiba muncul dan menuduhnya tak jelas. "Dan kau ngapain kesini?"

"heh, kalian tega sekali! Sudah ku bilang jangan tinggalin aku, aku juga ingin ikut menjenguk Tetsuya tahu. Teman macam apa kalian!" kesal Momoi kepada Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Midorima.

"habis Momochin lama. Minecchin juga bilang Momochin sedang memasak sesuatu yang mencurigakan, jadi lebih baik kami pergi saja." Ujar Murasakibara polos.

"Aku bukan memasak sesuatu yang mencurigakan! Aku sedang membuat bubur untuk Tetsuya tahu." Tetsuya memucat di tempat saat mendengarnya.

"Lalu dimana bubur buatan mu itu Satsuki. Serahkan benda berbahaya itu pada ku, aku akan menghancurkannya. Tetsuya memang sakit, tapi bukan berarti dia ingin cepat ke akhirat." Ujar Seijuurou tak berperasaan.

"Kau jahat sekali, Akashi." Momoi cemberut. "Tak ku bawa, saat aku ingin keluar Otou-san menahan ku dan menyuruh menyerahkan keranjang makanan itu."

"Aku berterima kasih pada ayah Momoi-san kalo begitu." Ujar Tetsuya lega.

"Yaa! Kalian tega sekali!" Teriak Momoi sebal. Lalu semua disana tertawa geli. Tetsuya tersenyum tipis.

Lantunan lagu The wold's end milik Horie Yui mengalun di sela tawa mereka. Amane masih dengan senyum geli mengambil smartphone nya yang masih berbunyi, seketika wajahnya pias lalu merejected panggilan masuk tersebut.

.

 **oOo oOo**

.

Ogiwara melirik Amane yang lebih banyak diam. Perlahan Ogiwara menggenggam jemari Amane. "Kau tak apa? Wajah mu terlihat pucat."

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja Ogiwara-kun."

"Yakin?"

Amane mengangguk sembari tersenyum tipis, berusaha meyakinkan Ogiwara. Tak berselang lama smartphonenya bergetar, jemari Amane meremas smartphonenya usai dia membaca sebuah pesan.

"Kau yakin, kau baik-baik saja? Jika ada masalah ceritalah. Walau kita belum kenal terlalu lama, tapi kita ini berteman kan." Ogiwara bertanya sekali lagi. Dia khawatir dengan perubahan raut wajah gadis itu saat membaca sesuatu di smartphonenya.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan dan membuatmu khawatir."

"Kita ini teman, jadi tidak apa-apa jika merepotkan satu sama lain itu hal yang wajar. Dan jika kau tak bercerita justru aku makin khawatir."

"Sebenarnya beberapa hari ini ada seseorang yang mengirimkan ku pesan, terkadang juga menelephone ke rumah atau handpone ku dengan nomor pribadi. Jika telephone yang terdengar sebuah lagu _London bridge_ dengan suara anak kecil yang terdengar menakutkan, biasanya panggilan dari telephone rumah berdering jika hanya ada aku serta adikku di rumah sedang di handpone saat aku sedang di luar rumah atau tengah malam. Seolah sang peneror tahu sedang berada dimana aku.

Jika pesan isinya berbeda-beda, aku yakin dari orang yang sama karena di tiap pesan dia selalu menyisipkan kata ' _My Fair Lady_ ', seperti penggalan lirik lagu _London bridge_ ditambah jarak waktu pesan dan telephone hanya beberapa jam saja."

"Apakah boleh aku melihat isi pesan tersebut?"

Amane mengulurkan smarthponenya ke Ogiwara, dilayar smartphone terbuka sebuah pesan yang baru masuk beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

 _E-mail: DAngrevenge google. com_

 _Subject: -_

 _Dear My Fair Lady,_

 _Sudah sampai berapa banyak nyawa dibawah jembatan London agar dia tetap kokoh menopang nyawa diatas jembatan tersebut?_

 _#Sang pencari kebebasan_

.

"Apa aku boleh membaca pesan yang lainnya?" tanya Ogiwara

"Tentu saja."

.

 _E-mail: DAngrevenge google. com_

 _Subject: -_

 _Dear My Fair Lady,_

 _Jangan menangis, jangan menangis. Kau takkan jatuh, takkan jatuh. Tapi jembatan akan runtuh! Fair lady, Fair lady kau harus jatuh, harus jatuh. Agar jembatan tak runtuh._

 _#Nebula tak bernama_

.

 _E-mail: DAngrevenge google. com_

 _Subject: -_

 _Fair Lady,_

 _Pagi itu berkabut, kau secara tidak langsung mengetuk pintu. Mata ini masih mengantuk, tapi riuh disekitar membawa kesadaran. Kau mengambil, tanpa niat mengembalikan._

 _#Tak Berwarna_

.

 _E-mail: DAngrevenge google. com_

 _Subject: -_

 _Dear My Fair Lady,_

 _Kau mekarkan bunga ditanah tak bernama, menyiramnya dengan tetesan yang kau sebut cinta._

 _Kau tak tahu apa yang membuatmu terpikat saat mata mu jauh menerawang kedalam Eden. Sosok sang Adam atau Lucifer._

 _Kau tak tahu sampai bunga bermekar indah dan kelopaknya terbang jauh tersapu angin, meninggalkan tanah yang telah kau beri nama._

 _#Di tanah tandus_

.

.

 _E-mail: DAngrevenge google. com_

 _Subject: -_

 _Dear My Fair Lady,_

 _Tes…_

 _Itu bukan bunyi tetesan, hanya uci coba._

 _Tes…_

 _Kalo kali ini beneran suara tetesan._

 _Kau tak penasaran suara tetesan apa?_

 _Ups, itu tetesan darah ternyata. Hahahahha…_

 _#Tak semanis coklat_

.

"Kya! Ogiwara-kun jadi kekasih possessive, periksa-periksa handpone Amane-chan~" teriak Momoi heboh. Membuat Ogiwara teralihkan dari kegiatannya membaca pesan, begitupula semua yang ada disitu jadi memperhatikan dirinya.

"Eh, bu-bukan!" elak Ogiwara. "Aku hanya membaca pesan yang sedang meneror Amane saja."

"Apa? Amane di terror! Kenapa kau tak cerita pada kami? Biar ku beri pelajaran orang yang berani mengganggu sahabat sealiran dengan ku ini." Maki Momoi

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Amane menepuk pundak Momoi, menenangkan.

"Tapi bisa saja orang itu akan makin kelewatan. Lebih baik dicegah dari sekarang dengan mencari tahu pelakunya."

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Satsuki. Sebelumnya boleh aku juga melihat pesan tersebut?" Ujar Seijuurou.

Ogiwara memberikan smartphone Amane yang tadi dipegangnya kepada Seijuurou, sedikit tidak ikhlas sebenarnya. Bisa-bisa Seijuurou yang akan jadi pahlawannya jika sampai pemuda bersurai scarlet itu mencari tahu sang peneror dan menemukannya. Lalu Amane jadi jatuh hati kepada sang Akashi! Tidak, Ogiwara takkan membiarkannya. Pokoknya tidak boleh!

"Kurasa ini bukan ancaman, tapi lebih terlihat seperti gangguan. Orang yang mengirimi pesan-pesan ini hanya ingin membuatmu resah, walau memang kita tidak tahu apa tujuannya sebenarnya. Tapi memang lebih baik kita mencari tahu orang ini, dan membuatnya berkata apa tujuannya." Ujar Seijuurou.

"Tapi bagaimana kita bisa mencari orang yang bahkan ada di dunia maya?" tanya Amane.

"Tenang saja, Amane-chan. Akashi-kun memiliki kenalan yang bisa membantu untuk hal tersebut."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Aka-Seijuurou-san, Momoi-chan."

Ogiwara menatap Seijuurou tidak suka, apa ini yang namanya saingan cinta? Batin Ogiwara kesal. Ditambah lagi dia mendengar Kise berkata pada Tetsuya bahwa bukan hal wajar Seijuurou memberikan bantuan pada Amane. Menyebalkan!

 **oOo oOo**

.

 _From. Langit tak berwarna_

 _Kau dengarkan mereka ingin mencari jejak e-mail tersebut. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan._

 _Ps. Jangan terlalu banyak makan manis saat kau melakukan tugasmu._

 _Pss. Aku baru membaca ulang e-mail yang kita kirimkan, pesan mu itu bukan terinspirasi dari tindakanku di rumah kaca kan?_

.

 _From. Tak semanis coklat_

 _Tenang saja aku akan mengatasinya~_

 _Ps. Aku tak bisa bekerja dengan baik tanpa benda manis tersebut, kau tahu itu._

 _Pss. Are, entahlah~_

.

"Tidak biasanya kau membantu orang lain Akashi, dan meminta bantuanku pula." Ujar Mayuzumi.

"Aku merasa ini langkah yang tepat saja."

"langkah yang tepat apa~ Untuk dekat dengan gadis bernama Amane itu?" ejek Mayuzumi.

"Tidak, aku tidak memiliki minat seperti itu."

"hoh, lalu maksud kebaikan mu ini apa?"

"Aku hanya memiliki intuisi saja kalo ini akan terhubung dengan sesuatu. Jadi bagaimana Chihiro?" tanya pemuda bersurai scarlet kepada pemuda berambut kelabu dihadapannya yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Maaf, Akashi. Aku tak bisa membantu. E-mail itu sudah di non aktifkan dan jejaknya sudah dihilangkan, aku tak bisa menelusuri darimana pesan-pesan itu di kirimkan. Ada seorang hacker lain yang terlibat dan menghalangiku. Pekerjaannya cukup bersih, aku kalah start. Bahkan dia sempat menyerang ku, dia cukup mengganggu belakangan ini. Kemampuannya pun sedikit lebih baik dari ku."

"mengganggu belakangan ini?" ulang Akashi

"Iya, dia orang yang sama yang mengganggu pekerjaanku saat mencari hal berkaitan dengan catatan kematian orang yang mengasuh Tetsuya. Makanya aku menyarankanmu meminta tolong langsung pada Nijimura-san melewati jalur dalam. Kurasa intuisi mu itu tepat, dan mengerikan."

"Hn, menarik sekali bukan." Seringai Akashi. "lalu bagaimana tentang penculikan Kategora-san. Bagaimana mereka bisa mengetahui informasi kedatangan kembalinya?"

"Menurut informasi dari Momoi, bandara Haneda bekerjasama dengan Perusahan keamanan swasta milik Kiyoshi Teppei. Kiyoshi Teppei sendiri merupakan kekasih dari Hanamiya Makoto, orang yang ditemui oleh Tetsuya di Rose Eden."

"Jadi Kiyoshi Teppei itu tidak bersikap professional?"

"Aku rasa tidak, Kiyoshi bukanlah pengusaha yang mencampurkan urusan pribadinya. Saat aku meretas sistem perusahannya dengan susah payah, aku mendapati backdoor di sana tampaknya hal itu belum diketahui oleh pihak perusahaan."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Perusahaan Kiyoshi itu baru mencakup perusahaan penyedia jasa keamanan, belum merambah hingga ke pengawasan sistem keamanan. Dilihat dari hal ini tampaknya Perusahaan itu memang belum memiliki pengawasan sistem yang baik, walau Perusahaan itu memiliki ancang-ancang untuk bergerak di bidang tersebut.

Bisa jadi Chocolates ini bekerja di Perusahaan Kiyoshi, atau Hanamiya sendiri mengenal Chocolates secara pribadi dan bekerjasama dengannya."

"Chocolates?"

"Oh, backdoor yang kutemui di sistem Perusahaan Kiyoshi itu milik Chocolates. Dia menyembunyikannya dengan baik, tapi aku ini kan memang jenius jadi tentu saja aku bisa menemukannya."

Dan darimana kau mengetahui itu Chocolates,huh."

"Aku diserangnya saat ingin menelusuri backdoor tersebut untuk mencari asalnya. Satu laptop ku ngehang dan terus menampilkan gambar topeng setengah wajah berwarna emas. Itu lambang identitas Chocolates, saat dia berhasil meretas atau melumpuhkan sistem."

"Kalian para hacker memang suka pamer ya."

"Kau tahu kenapa dia memakai nama, Chocolates. Apa mungkin hacker itu adalah seorang gadis mungil imut, dengan rambut pirang berkuncir twins tail, yang mengemut lollipop dengan bibir mungil merahnya saat di depan layar." Mayuzumi mengulas senyum yang dianggap Akashi adalah senyum mesum.

"Atau dia adalah laki-laki obesitas pencinta makanan manis. Oh, atau dia adalah Atsushi versi lain yang pintar meng hack." Ujar Seijuurou.

"Uhk, kau menghilangkan bayangan indahku Akashi." Mayuzumi langsung tertunduk pucat. "Jika laki-laki pun kuharap dia lelaki yang manis, setidaknya."

"Semoga kau tak kecewa jika berhasil menemuinya langsung. Dan Mayuzumi hubungi Reo dan Kotaro untuk mengawasi pergerakan Hanamiya, dan mencatat siapa saja yang dia temui dalam dua puluh empat jam. Suruh mereka focus dan bukan berpacaran walau aku mempekerjakan mereka di satu tempat.

Lalu suruh Eikichi melamar bekerja di perusahaan Kiyoshi, proses penerimaannya tolong kau urus jika bisa ditangani secara online." Ujar Akashi sebelum keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Mayuzumi yang menekuk wajahnya sebal.

'Kapan dia bisa istirahat sejenak dan membaca novelnya hingga tamat?!'

.

oOo oOo

.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Himuro pada pemuda didepannya.

"Tenang saja, sudah beres~" ujar pemuda didepan Himuro sambil menggigit coklat batang yang dipegangnya.

"Kalo sudah selesai berhentilah makan-makanan manis, kau bisa terkena gula atau obesitas."

"Aku senang Tatsuya perhatian padaku, tapi aku ini bukan baby Atsushi mu~"

"Aku melarangmu memakan coklat karena kau harus mengendalikan sifat asli mu, atau kau akan mengacau."

"Tidak akan~ tidak akan~ aku janji. Aku takkan mengacaukan semua ini setelah sejauh ini kok."

"Iya, atau aku akan membakar semua koleksi foto pemuda yang kau untit itu."

"Jangan! Kau tak tahu betapa aku harus mencinta dalam diam demi mengemban tugas ini. Peranku disini ini yang paling susah tahu, kalian tega ya."

"Bersabarlah, Chocolates. Kau kartu joker kami, kartu dua wajah kami. Identitasmu lah yang paling kami jaga, bahkan kita sekarang harus bertemu diam-diam." Ujar Himuro menenangkan pemuda manis dihadapannya.

"Kalo begitu aku pulang dulu." Himuro berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau lebih baik pulang besok pagi saja, aku sudah menyewa kamar ini untuk satu malam. Besok keluarlah lewat pintu belakang menuju gang. Haizaki yang akan menjemputmu menggunakan motor."

"hoh, bukankah Aniki ingin kembali ke London?"

"Iya, besok sore Haizaki akan ke London. Kalo begitu sampai berjumpa lagi, Chocholates." Pamit Himuro, meninggalkan pemuda dengan kode name Chocolates itu yang kini berguling-guling bosan.

Hah, dia ingin makanan manis lainnya, sepertinya meminta layanan hotel untuk mengisi perutnya dengan kue-kue tidak buruk juga. Sambil menunggu kue-kuenya datang dia ingin menatap gambar wajah si Invisibe, hacker yang berusaha menyerangnya lewat backdoor yang dia pasang di komputer ruangan Kiyoshi.

"Chihiro-san memang hebat berhasil membuatku harus bersusah payah dan menyerangnya dengan virus cinta. Aaaa~ sekarang tandaku akan terukir selamanya di layar milik Chihiro, tanda cinta." pemuda itu lalu mengecup foto Chihiro sebelum menyimpannya kembali. Tak lamaterdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya makan~"

.

 _I'm thinking of nothing but you,_ _  
_ _To the point I can't see anything else_ _  
_ _I'm gonna win your heart, now matter what (I swear it!)_

 _The days I wasn't cool are long gone_ _  
_ _I've made every effort possible,_ _  
_ _And (I'm sure) I've grown out of asking for too much!_

 _The confidence to move forward (springs forth),_ _  
_ _But once I'd just gotten warmed up..._

 _I get knocked down like this every time;_ _  
_ _Your oppressive, serious voice comes stabbing at me!_ _  
_ _I gave form to my feelings thousands... tens of thousands of times,_ _  
_ _Driving them in, tossing them through... but all you do is run away!_

 _QUESTION QUESTION: What,_ _  
_ _QUESTION QUESTION: On Earth,_ _  
_ _QUESTION QUESTION: Did I even know..._ _  
_ _about you?_ _  
_ _QUESTION QUESTION: Why,_ _  
_ _QUESTION QUESTION: Do you feel,_ _  
_ _QUESTION QUESTION: So close..._ _  
_ _Yet so far?_

 _You're the only one I want to always accept me;_ _  
_ _I want to be special to you alone_ _  
_ _I refine my best aspects, for a full power (appeal)._

 _My rivals have been increasing lately -_ _  
_ _Snipers aiming for a surprise attack;_ _  
_ _Someone's going to end up taking you away from me!_ _  
_ _Once again, amid my (delusions), anxiety (recklessness)_ _  
_ _Just when I was starting to get depressed..._

 _[Question]_ _  
_

To be Continued

.

 **AN. Uhk, ini pengetikan yang termasuk lama. Oke paling lama sejauh ini, sejak mulai republish malah /meringis/. Beberapa kali mengetik, lalu hapus semua.. ketik lagi, gak puas gak ada feel, hapus. Terlalu rumit, revensi kurang, hapus ganti problemnya. Dan ini hasil pengetikan yang lumayan menurutku walau masih berasa gak sreg, mungkin ini bukan chapter terbaik dibanding chap yang lain. Yeah, ini masih banyak kurangnya, bahkan revensinya juga masih kurang. Beberapa kali kena WB. Tapi ini yang terbaik yang bisa Zy ketik saat ini, well semoga berkenan~**

 **Ps.** **ada yang mau memberi revensi tambahan seperti mengenai hal bidang IT dan seputar hacker? Atau juga ada yang bisa memberi masukan di psikologi juga?**

Oh, mengenai pasangan ReoKotaro jangan terlalu dipikirkan ya~ mungkin ada yang suka NebuyaReo, tapi yha… aku rasa Nebuya itu lebih mirip cowok lurus mesum macam om-om yang suka melakukan pelecehan di kereta /seberapa nista Nebuya dalam bayanganmu nak/

Di sisi lain aku lagi ke doktrin sama seme yang sedikit lembut, tapi saat sisi sejatinya keluar dan hanya didepan pasangannya dia bisa jadi seorang seme sejati. Dan ukenya ya, aku sukanya yang macam Kotaro gitu, ceria dan bawel kesannya tapi manis bikin lumer~

Aku jatuh hati sama Kotaro pas dia senyum, kok manis banget sih~ perasaan aku doang, atau Kotaro itu berasa tipe cowok yang punya gigi gingsul jadi kalo senyum manis sekali :*

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^


End file.
